Richard and Linda
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: In a different set of events we see the tragic beginning of Richard as well as who Linda is.
1. Planting the seed

**March 1990**

"You mean a lot to him...so that's why it's going to hurt so much more."

He whispered, knowing perfectly well that the nurses wouldn't be doing rounds for another half an hour. That gave him plenty of time. It was a private room, and he had overheard that Ms. Horne had just been taken out of surgeries and wasn't being allowed visitors for the remainder of the day. Sneaking in, he knew if he was going to hurt Agent Dale Cooper, it would be more than murdering one of the few men who understood Project Blue Rose, or taking this man's body, having a true chance unlike his ride with Palmer, and really get to do some damage.

Yes, this would be worse than driving that innocent little bitch out of town, or starting what he expected to be a very eventful life while that idiot was trapped in his own personal Hell. He couldn't wait. Slowly looking down at this young girl's body, he instantly felt a throbbing erection begin to stiffen against his leg. This was different than with Laura. No, he expected this to really be a treat. Cooper would know exactly what it was like to take innocence , to use his body to fuck, and enjoy the true pleasures in life. Since his own soul was damned, he planned on making Cooper's as well. Audrey laid back, half of her head bandaged, her eyelids closed, oxygen going into her mouth by a tube as monitors beeped and clicked.

Smirking, he stared down before looking around. He wouldn't have long, but he needed to make this quick. Quick images flashed before him of Laura screaming in that train car, screaming and bleeding up at him. As much as he wished that Audrey was awake for this, to stare up helpless and frightened, to look into her eyes of her special agent as he fucked her would have been absolutely amazing. Still, this would have to do. Unzipping his fly, he reached in and took Cooper's cock before carefully crawling into the narrow hospital bed. He knew her body was fragile, but he didn't care. If he killed her, he killed her. Pulling out his erection, he reached down and pulled up her hospital gown, spreading her creamy light thighs. Glancing down at her bandages and stitches, he grinned, licking his lips. Laying down, he adjusted himself, and slid his cock straight up inside of her. Instantly Audrey made a light moan from her sleep. Her face slightly turned to the side, as the beeping continued. Smiling, he took a second and allowed himself to sink down further inside of her.

Taking a second, his hands reached down, grabbing into her breasts, and began to roughly cup them. His thumb went over her nibbles, rubbing them, as he bucked down his hips and began to roughly thrust down inside of her. Her hospital bed creaking beneath them. Audrey moaned, her bruised eyelids fluttering open for a second as he continued raping her. He wasn't sure if she was awake or not, but she stared at him with unfocused eyes for a second before staring up. He pushed himself down, feeling himself pump inside of her. She stared up in horror, as he bucked his hips down. Seconds later, her eyes fluttered closed, and she remained still. Pressing his forehead against her, he laughed before suddenly he felt Cooper's balls ache as he emptied himself down inside of her with a powerful climax. Groaning, he grabbed a handful of Audrey's hair, stiffening before finishing completely. After a few seconds, he panted, catching his breath before roughly pulling out of her. He saw she wasn't bleeding, good. That was good. Slowly climbing off her, he tucked himself away, zipping his fly, and smoothing out his hair. Reaching over, he moved her legs together again, and slowly pulled up her sheet.

He knew he had planted his seed. She was pregnant now. Good, that was good. Smiling, he turned, and walked out completely unnoticed by any of the nurses. Turning, he knew he had a visit to pay with Major Briggs, then off he would go. Turning, he started down the hall when he noticed the doc standing on the other end of the hallway. They met eyes for just a brief second before Cooper smiled. The doc stared at him, before stepping back. With that Cooper knew his business here was done for the time being, and walked down the hall towards the stairs. He knew his evil spawn was planted, and would grow safe and sound in Ms. Horne's womb. Until he had use for his child, he would remain there.

 **October 2017**

Linda laid upstairs in her canopy bed. It had been a cool autumn so far, and tonight had actually truly officially felt like the crisp chilly weather was finally taking hold. Dressed in shorts, and a faded black T-shirt, she laid on top of her comforter, her quilt that her aunt had made her lightly draped over her smooth long bare legs. On her nightstand sat her cell phone charging, three framed photographs. One of her late mother. Taken the night she had won Miss. Twin Peaks. She stood in her black velvet gown, her beautiful golden hair curled and draped down to her shoulders, her stunning blue eyes sparking as she stood on stage smiling, looking lovely, and mysterious. Linda had heard a great deal about that night, mostly from her aunt.

Still, there weren't many photographs of her mother, and this candid snapshot, taken by somebody randomly before all Hell had broken lose was one of Linda's most treasured possessions. Still, she didn't find comfort whenever she stared at it. Instead she stared at it curious, wondering what this beautiful young woman had really been like, and the fact that even after she was born, it didn't make any change in her decision to end her own life. The second photo was smaller, in another plastic frame. It was taken at the RR. It was taken about a year ago. She had been feeling better, and had actually been showing a great improvement. She loved her aunt's restaurant and had practically grown up there. She had visited, sitting in one of the back booths sipping milkshakes, and nibbling on pie. That day Shelly, one of her aunt's good friends and waitresses had insisted on them all cramming into the booth and taking a photo. All three of them, Shelly, herself, and her aunt were making silly faces. All of their eyes crossed, tongues sticking out, and smiles painted across them all. This had been a much better year. The doctors were hopeful, and she actually started to feel like a human being again. No longer in constant pain. The third and last photograph had been taken that same year. Her best year...

It was of her and Richard. He rarely liked having his photograph taken, but on this rare occasion he rolled his eyes and humored her aunt when he was visiting. This was before the big argument, and when her aunt banned him from ever stepping foot in the house again. They had known each other practically their whole life's, but last year was when Linda truly saw how much Richard loved her. For the longest time she hated to admit that she believed everyone else with thinking he was incapable of ever loving anyone. That this deeply disturbed young man could never care about anyone else.

But then it happened, and soon Linda saw that Richard wanted to possess her, own her, rule her. He saw her as his other half, and soon it seemed too much, too fast. The young boy who had been fascinated with her, who had grown up beside her, and only showed his other side to, had changed. She still knew she might very well be the only one who saw this side of him, and could honestly reach him. Still, she knew this kind of love was dangerous, and it would kill both of them someday. Everything fell apart just months following this photo being taken. Still, it was one of the few photos she had of them. Her aunt had taken it when he visited her during Thanksgiving. He had been banned from his grandmother's, as well as his grandfather's.

They had gotten into a huge fight, something over money, which she knew deep down inside she had been responsible for. She had sensed that Richard knew she was dying, and despite what the doctors said, no money could buy her extra time. As her health started to sway, so didn't that horrible temper of his, as well as his grasp on reality. She knew he was using drugs again, and so he began drifting off into that dark abyss, which landed them up here. Still, when she needed comfort, she would look at this photo. Her aunt had taken it when he was sitting in bed with her. She couldn't eat since she had gotten so sick. This was the beginning of her decline again. She had laid in this very same bed, hair in a ponytail, dark circles under her eyes. Richard had come over and spent the whole day with her, he sat on her bed, rubbing her legs, before her aunt had come up offering them pie. Both barley touched their plates, but she had her phone and begged them to smile for one nice photo.

Richard didn't seem exactly thrilled, but Linda had stared up at him with her own sparking blue eyes and said please. Shrugging, half embarrassed he put his arm tightly around her rolling his eyes and said whatever. Her aunt took the photo and sent it to her afterwards. When she showed Richard, she saw that rare twitch of a smile appear on his face as he stared down at the photo. That was one of the last good times they had before she began getting sicker, and he started to lose his mind. Looking at the photo, her heart ached. He had truly gone off the deep end. Just a few days ago he caused such a scene, she was left devastated. She had heard what had happened earlier by listening in on her aunt talking on the phone. If it was indeed true, she knew this was simply the beginning of the end. The only other object she had on her nightstand besides her phone, and framed photos was silver necklace Richard had given her. It Every night before bed she slipped it off her head and laid it there.

It was pure silver, given to her the day they first had sex, where she believed his obsession had truly reached the point of no return. It was a long necklace, with an owl pendent with a strange symbol imprinted on it's belly. Usually whenever she was stuck in bed, she would play with it as it laid against her chest. Laying there, listening to the wind outside, her mind raced a million miles a second. Richard had shown up two days ago, he acted unstable, and her aunt had been forced to call the police. She had heard all of this, and weakly came to the first landing of the stairs to see what was happening.

She got there just as her aunt had slammed the door, and pressed her body against it. She watched as Richard broke the side window, screaming horrible things at the top of his lungs before they heard a siren, and he left. She had tried to hurry down the stairs before her aunt demanded she went back upstairs. Confused, and more than a little scared, Linda tried to ask what was happening. She had heard him screaming her name, what was wrong? That's when for the second time in her whole life with her aunt Norma, she had raised her voice telling her to get upstairs. Shortly after she thought she heard deputy Hawk downstairs talking with her aunt.

She stayed upstairs, half expecting him to come upstairs and ask her questions. Instead nothing. She did notice his police cruiser stayed outside for most of the day, going well into that evening, almost as if he was watching the house waiting for Richard to return. She waited for a text or call, but instead nothing. That's when she heard her aunt talking to someone downstairs on the phone. Richard had been involved in a hit and run earlier that morning. A young child had been killed. That's when the world stopped. Her aunt wanted to talk to her, but she said she wasn't feeling well. She knew her last relapse hadn't been good, and this would serve as the perfect excuse not to talk to anyone. Laying there, she wonders if it was indeed true. She had heard him screaming downstairs, demanding to see her.

What had happened? Did he really do it?

That's when she heard the faint click of a pebble hitting her slightly opened bedroom window. For a second she thought it was just the wind, before it happened again. Lifting her head, she stared at the window before another tiny rock clicked against the glass. Rising, she threw her quilt back, and walked barefoot across the hardwood floor to the window. Staring down, she looked down and saw Richard in his baggy brown jacket standing there, looking anxious, and wired. Her breath catching, she slowly lifted the window up and looked out. The backyard was empty, and the neighborhood dark.

Looking down, she could't believe her eyes.

"Richard?"

She harshly whispered. Ignoring her, Richard began climbing the chimney as he had done a thousand times before, using the jutted out bricks to make his way up. Within seconds, he was in front of her window, climbing carefully through. Turning nervously, looking at her closed bedroom door, she hoped her aunt was fast asleep down the fall. Still, after today she wasn't too sure.

"What are you doing?"

She whispered again. Instantly Richard stood, towering over her and stared down with that same crazed hunger that had overtaken him in the last few months. Grabbing her firmly, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her arms, he pulled her close and roughly covered his mouth with hers. Devouring her, his mouth opened, as he tasted her, tongue snaking deeply into her, as he moaned, pressing her body close to his. Pulling away, gasping, Linda looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is it true?" Richard looked at her, wanting to grab her again. His chest was heaving, and he looked insane with anger. Stepping backwards, Linda held him at arm distance, making sure her voice was still down low. "Did you kill that little boy?" Richard's face crumpled in complete outrage.

Glaring, he shook his head and began to pace.

"That fucking little shit ran out into the road, it was a fucking accident...how did you hear?"

"I heard my aunt talking on the phone...is it true what you did to Miriam that preschool teacher?"

"How the fuck did your aunt know that?"

"She said Miriam was found nearly beaten to death, she's in ICU...so it's true?"

Linda stepped back, looking frightened as well as disgusted. Instantly Richard glared down at the floor, his hands curling into fists. He mumbled something she couldn't quite understand before he shook his head.

"That bitch Miriam has always had it out for me remember, this whole police force is fucked..."

"But did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill the little boy..."

"It was an accident Linda, Jesus I told you!"

He whispered louder, stepping closer. Linda this time didn't step back, she knew if there was anyone to confront him without getting hurt it would be her. Staring up at him, she took a deep breath.

"Did you beat Miriam? Did you hurt her?"

"Of course not, they are all lying because they are trying to gang up on me. This was just a huge misunderstanding..."

"Then why not go to the sheriff's?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? That sheriff and his stupid fucking brother have had it out for me for years. They have been waiting for something like this to happen..."

"But if you go down there, maybe with me and we explain..."

"No, there's no time. Listen...I have money, lots of money. I made sure of that today. I tried coming to get you earlier but your fucking aunt called the cops and I had to run. I have these connections a few states over, there are good doctors...better than these hicks we have up here. Doctors who can help you. We can get married...be free. If I stay here they are going to lock me up...I'm not leaving without you."

Lina stared at him as if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

Richard reached forward, squeezing her hand.

"I can take care of you...but we gotta go tonight, come on."

Linda pulled back, slightly unsure.

"I..."

"Linda?"

Richard and Linda both froze, looking towards her bedroom door. Unsteadily Richard darted towards the open window, climbing out. Frantic, Linda knew her aunt was up, and coming in. Hurrying to her bed, she laid down before Richard looked at her through the window.

Frustrated, he stared at her before shaking his head.

"I'll come back for you, in a week...don't say anything..."

Before she could try to call him back, Richard disappeared and climbed out of sight. Just then her bedroom door opened, shinning in light from the hallway. Her aunt stood there in her bathrobe, looking tried, and more than a little worried.

"Honey are you okay? I thought I heard you up?"

Linda pretended to look clam, blinking as she sat up slightly.

"I was just listening to my I-pod, I couldn't sleep...I guess I started to drift off, sorry if it was too loud."

Her aunt gave the same warm comforting smile she was so used to before shaking her head.

"I'm about to turn in. You need anything?"

"No I'm okay..."

"Listen, I know today wasn't great. We'll talk in the morning okay?"

Linda nodded before her aunt blew her a kiss and softly shut the door, leaving her in darkness. Waiting a second, she took a deep breath before carefully climbing out of bed and slowly creeping towards her window. Looking out, she saw the empty backyard, and no Richard in sight. Feeling uneasy, she slowly reached up, lowering and closing her window before locking it. Pulling down the shade, she took a step back, feeling her heart hammer deep in her chest.


	2. The birth of evil

**December 1990**

"Audrey get a hold of yourself!"

Silvia demanded as she walked down the hospital corridor beside the gurney that was carrying her daughter. Two orderlies and a nurse were pushing it, and helping keep her down as she struggled and thrashed about crying. Instantly the nurse exchanged a worried look with one of the orderlies.

"Ma'am, if she doesn't calm down we'll have to sedate her and that can put the baby at risk, she needs to calm down."

Silvia ignored the nurse's words before reaching through the metal side bars of the gurney and squeezing her only daughter's hand. She saw so much of herself in her, and it terrified her. A lot had happened in these past nine months. Audrey was still recovering, but her psychiatrist believed she was suffering from a complete full fledge mental breakdown. Between her injuries, and the trauma when she woke up. It was almost May when she really started coming around and started to claim that she had been raped by that FBI agent Cooper. She went into graphic detail over what happened, insisting it had happened. It was here that they discovered she was pregnant, a few months along. Silvia had tried to level with her daughter, and got her to confess she had been sexualy active with John shortly before he left Twin Peaks. Trying to reason with her that he was the father, and that this attack by Agent Cooper had just been a nightmare, Audrey went crazy.

She began to fling stuff around the room crying and screaming, so badly that she had to be put with restraints. Ben on the other hand didn't seem to want to hear that his daughter, who had originaly finally seemed to have grown up by her spoiled childish ways, and actually held promise for taking over the business was now coming undone before their very eyes. Silvia and him were currently going through a separation after what happened with the Haywards. He tried to be reasonable, saying he would contact John as soon as possible. Maybe if he could get him to come back to the country now with the news of Audrey's injuries as well as the pregnancy, he could come and somehow bring her back to reality. Sadly this never happened. They learned of a tragic plane crash just a mere month after John left town. It seemed that his private jet had crashed, and three people, including John had died. Somehow Audrey oddly took the news well.

She simply sat medicated in her hospital bed as Ben told her, patting her hand and telling her how sorry he was. Instead of tears or even questions, Audrey lifted her bloodshot eyes and told her parents that she wanted an abortion. She knew this baby wasn't John's. Cooper had raped her...but it wasn't Cooper. The images were all blurry like some kind of bad dream. She knew what was growing inside of her wasn't normal. In fact, she was convinced it wasn't even human. Silvia forbid her, even though she was over eighteen. Due to her recent behavior, they had agreed she wasn't of sound mind, and Silvia had officially put in charge of her care. She would be damned to see her fragile daughter make a choice that could very well effect the rest of her life. No, this baby would do her good. Once it was born she would finally snap out of it, take responsibility, and things would somewhat go back to normal. Still, she hated to admit it. Had she known about Johnny before she was born, she would have terminated the pregnancy as well.

So they forced her to carry the baby to term. She spent the reminder of the year in the hospital, having minor surgeries that wouldn't affect the baby. Her legs were still badly damaged and needed to heal, as well as her head injuries that the doctors all explained had been responsible for most of her odd and violent outbursts and behaviors. She spent most days drugged up, laying in bed, staring into space without so much as saying a word. Night after night the nurses would report how she would cry, begging that the real Agent Cooper would come and save her. Finally today Silvia, who had just moved into a beautiful townhouse outside of Twin Peaks in a nice gated community with her son, and private nurse, received a phone call that Audrey's water had broke. That she was hysterical, and would be delivering soon. Leaving Johnny with his nurse, she took the private town call to the hospital where she met with Dr. Hayward. He was still speaking to her despite the recent events. Donna had left that summer to college in Europe, and as far as anyone knew, nobody had heard from her.

"It won't be long...but the baby may be in distress. If she refuses to push we're going to have to perform a C section."

Silvia nodded, knowing whatever the doctor recommended would be for the best. When she followed him, she saw Audrey in her hospital gown, her large pregnant stomach perfectly round pressing up against the white material. She had gotten quite large in the last few months, and looked constantly uncomfortable whenever she shifted her weight in bed. Hating seeing her like this, Silvia knew she was still just a child. Still eighteen, and about to be a single mother. She knew once the baby came maybe she would snap out of whatever shock this was. It would hit her that John was dead, and that all this nonsense about Cooper was just a fantasy. That she would come home, and the two of them would raise the baby together. Maybe it would bridge all that lost time between the two of them. Maybe, this could be a second chance... She got ready as the orderlies and nurses got her ready and began to push her to the delivery room. Weeping and squirming in pain, Audrey stared up at her frightened.

"Mom, it's not normal...please don't let me have it. It's evil..."

She panted, clutching onto her mother's hand for dear life as she arched her back and began to cry in pain. Entering the delivery room, there were five more nurses, including the doc who was dressed in scrubs. Audrey thrashed her head from side to side, begging them to not make her do this. As the nurses got her prepped, Silvia stood back before one of them asked if she could step outside. Watching her daughter, she knew this was simply out of her hands now. Nodding, she watched as they moved her to the delivery table, spreading her legs as she looked around like a frightened child. Sighing, she walked over before leaving and squeezed her shoulder.

"Audrey, you are going great. Just breath and listen to the doctor okay?"

Audrey stared up, her blue eyes sparking with tears.

"Mamma...please, don't make me do this..."

Sighing, knowing she had nothing else to say, she stood back, allowing one of the nurses to lead her outside where she would wait. Audrey was left there, franticly trying to find her mother how had now disappeared. The lights above were so bright, and everything from below her wait felt like it was being torn apart. Crying, she didn't even feel as they placed an oxygen mask over her. Fogging up, her eyes continued to dart around before the doc wheeled up between her legs.

"Okay Audrey, you need to focus and breath. You are almost there, few good hard pushes and we'll meet this baby."

Audrey snapped her eyes shut, remembering the look of Cooper's eyes as he buried himself deeply inside of her. She remembered that cold horrible feeling as he emptied himself inside of her, spilling his seed, and impregnating her with whatever spawn this was. Remembering when she was kidnapped at One Eyed Jacks, she had prayed for Cooper. Whatever had put this baby inside of her hadn't been Cooper. She knew it deep within her heart. No, it was something evil, something not pure. Crying, she refused to push or listen to the doctor. She wanted to just wake up from this horrible dream. She wanted this baby not to be born, but to die. It should have never existed. She felt a horrible pressure building, as clicks and beeps of the machines around her sounded. The nurses helped spread her legs, and sit her up, telling her she could do this. Crying, she grasped onto their hands, screaming as she pushed, knowing very well she was letting something inhuman enter this world. Screaming, she bore down with all her might as everything inside of her felt as if it was being torn apart.

"IT'S KILLING ME!"

She cried, screaming. The nurses all looked at each other as Doc Hayward shook his head, still working between her legs. Looking up, he saw how pale she looked as her dark bangs hung in her eyes.

"Audrey, I see the head, Two good pushes and you'll be done. Now breath!"

"I CAN'T!"

"Yes you can honey. Deep breaths and we'll count okay?"

Audrey shook her head, her vision blurring.

"No..."

"Come on, give us a good push. Ready? One...two...three...push!"

Audrey bit down on her lips hard enough to draw blood. Screaming, she held onto the two nurses' hands, screaming as she pushed down with all her might. A horrible ripping and splitting began to happen, making her feel as if whatever this was, very well was ripping her apart and killing her from the inside. Screaming, she sat forward and pushed again, using the very last of her strength. Within seconds, the doc cried out before lifting the squirming bloody baby up from between her two legs. The cord connecting them was still attached. Squirming, and crying the baby was held up by Doc Hayward who was smiling, blood splattered up to his gloved hands.

"It's a boy!"

Audrey weakly sat up, leaning her weight against the nurses who were holding her hands. Laying there, she stared, feeling as if any second she would pass out. Everyone started talking at once, saying how beautiful he saw. Audrey on the other hand just kept seeing Cooper, laying between her legs, pumping away, and putting this thing inside of her. The doc snipped the cord as the baby continued to scream. A nurse came taking it, before Audrey felt herself being lowered back down. The doc went back to working between her legs, and was pressing down on her lower stomach. There was discomfort and pain, but somehow she was numb to it all. Staring up at the bright lights, she didn't hear a sound the nurses were saying. Laying there, she very well believed she was dying.

"Here you go, here is your beautiful baby boy..."

One of the nurses brought over the baby, now cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. Carefully, the nurse placed the baby on Audrey's breasts, smiling as she stood back. Audrey laid there for a second, her vision still blurring as she looked down. The baby continued crying, so tiny and now laying here on top of her. Feeling her heart pound, she stared at it with wonder, and fright.

"What are you going to name him honey? He's beautiful..."

One of the nurses said. That's when Audrey used the last of her strength to push the baby away. Instantly a nurse gasped and reached down scooping the crying child. Disgusted, Audrey closed her eyes feeling tears flow from her closed eyes.

"Get it away from me..."

The nurses all stared before the doc looked up, finishing up.

"Take him to the nurses, but let Mrs. Horne see him...Audrey had been through a lot, she needs to rest."

The nurses all stared down at Audrey as if she was a monster, before the one carrying the baby left the delivery room. Walking out, they spotted Mrs. Horne waiting in one of the chairs with Dr. Jacoby who had swung by the hospital for moral support. Spotting the nurse, both stood up in awe as she smiled and walked over.

"Dr. Hayward wants me to bring him down to the nursery...Audrey did fine but...she's not exactly up to...well..."

Silvia nodded, understanding perfectly.

"She's fine?"

"Doc is finishing up with her and she'll be in recovery. You wanna hold your grandson before we take him downstairs?"

Silvia looked at Dr. Jacoby before smiling, praying to God this would be the turning point in one disaster after another. She was sure Ben was being contacted, but as far as she knew if Audrey was in fact going to keep this up, she would have to take charge. Smiling, she took the tiny baby wrapped in the blue blanket from the nurse, holding him like he was a fragile piece of glass. Holding him, she smiled, feeling tears in her eyes. He was beautiful.

"Audrey got a name picked out yet? She didn't seem exactly up to speaking..."

"Richard...Richard Horne."

Silvia said smiling down at her grandson. Looking down at him, she prayed this baby would be the saving grace they needed. If Audrey was in fact going to keep this up, she would raise this beautiful angel herself, as if he was her own. Smiling, she knew Richard, a name she had always adored was perfect.

"Yes, Richard Horne..."

Smiling, she leaned down, kissing the newborn's soft tiny little face.

 **Present.** Linda knew she couldn't just lay here pretending nothing was wrong. Throwing back to quilt, she grabbed her silver necklace out of habit, put it over her head, and looked at her closed locked window. She loved Richard, but was frightened of him. Chewing nervously on her lip she grabbed her hoodie which was laying across her rocking chair. Pulling it on, she reached up, pulling up the shade, and unlocking the window.

If he had ran off, he hadn't gotten far. She needed to talk to him, mostly after what had happened earlier. Grabbing her boots, she pulled them on without any socks, and knew she needed to help him. Unlocking the window and opening it, she carefully climbed out, having only really done this a handful of times. Taking her time, her boots found the jutted out bricks before slowly climbing down. Working her way down, she got halfway before suddenly her boot missed the last jutted brick, Gasping, her large blue eyes widened before she felt herself lose her grip as she fell. It was only a few feet down, but enough to hurt. Gasping, she tried to grab onto the bricks, scrapping her hands when suddenly she fell backwards but felt strong arms wrap around her pulling her down to cushion her fall. Surprised, she spun around, and saw Richard standing there.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He harshly whispered, looking at her as if she was insane. Staring, Linda blinked.

"I thought you took off..."

"No, I climbed down when I saw a cop car, I think it was that asshole Briggs take down the street. I was waiting in the bushes before taking off. What the fuck are you doing Linda?'

"My aunt was going to bed...I needed to talk to you."

"It's cold, get back up there."

He snapped, reaching forward and closing her hoodie over her T-shirt without truly looking as if he even knew what he was doing. If Richard Horne was ever capable of doing anything for anyone besides himself, or to show any act no matter how small of kindness...it was only to her. It had always only been her. Linda stood back, glaring up at him.

"I need to know...what happened today?"

Richard looked from side to side, even though they were perfectly hidden in the backyard, they were still outside and in the open. Finally, he found her eyes.

"That little shit ran out and I hit him by accident. That stupid preschool teacher saw me."

"I heard my aunt talk to deputy Hawk. I heard she's in the hospital...you hurt her?"

Richard stepped closer, cupping her face with his skinny long fingers. He gripped her tightly, and made her look him in the eye.

"I told you, that bitch has always been out to get me ever since what happened with her a few years back. She's crazy and probably did it herself. I went by her trailer, actually ready to talk to her and turn myself in. She lost it...started acting like a crazy woman. She ripped open her blouse and told me she would lie and say I hurt her if I didn't fuck her..."

"What?!"

"She's obsessed with me, you knew that. When I tried to leave, planning on going straight to the police station she lost it. She started banging her face against the country in her trailer, she acted insane...she said she was going to tell everyone I did it."

Linda's eyes widened.

"No..."

"I swear to fucking God. I told you this whole town is out to get me. I got money from that bitch grandmother of mine, and I tried to come get you but your aunt flipped out..."

"I heard you screaming..."

"Listen, I can maybe take off and come back...but I gotta go. I still hit that kid and now with that fat crazy bitch doing what she did people are going to think I tried to shut her up. I don't exactly have the rest track record here. I'm leaving...like I said I know people, we can be set up, I can finally get you a decent doctor, but we gotta go now."

Linda shifted from foot to foot looking unsure. Staring up at the man who she had practically known her whole life, who had grown to gain a dangerous obsession with her. She knew even if she said no, it wouldn't be good enough. She knew this story didn't add up. Still, she hated to admit it...she loved Richard, she was just as drawn to him as he was to her. She might very well be the only one that could convince him to turn himself in. Looking, she shook her head.

"You know how sick I am Richard, I'll just slow you down..."

Richard reached forward, cupping the side of her face and roughly rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"I won't leave without you..."

"Richard, I'll go with you...we'll talk to the police, we'll make them believe."

"Linda, I need you...please..."

Just then Linda froze. A terrible chest pain like all the others darted through her. Freezing, she nearly doubled over, clutching her chest, putting her curled up fist between her two breasts. Staring forward, she tried so badly to breath before another pain came. Opening her mouth to say something, she swayed before slowly fainting almost down to the lush green grass of her aunt's backyard. Catching her in time, this wasn't the first time Richard had grabbed her when she fainted. It usually happened whenever she was overwhelmed or upset. Holding her limp pale body in his arms, he carefully laid her down in the grass before looking around. Staring up at the chimney, he climbed with lighting speed up to her open window. Slipping in, he hurried to her open bathroom door where her pills were kept.

Grabbing her purse, he threw all seven bottles in before walking back out. Knowing he would buy her whatever else she wanted, he grabbed just a few clothes from her partly open closet and stuffed them into her bag, all half sticking out. Holding the purse, he climbed back out, and reached her all under just a few seconds. Scooping her up like a groom would to a bride, he looked around before hurrying through the open gate. Running to the parked car, which was sitting in the shadows, he knew he would have to ditch it after he crossed state lines. Opening the passenger door, he laid her carefully and with love down, before putting her purse down. Running around, he got behind the wheel and started the engine. Keeping his lights off, he knew this would be the last time he would ever be found in this horrible shit town. Backing up, he turned, and started down the road. Glancing in the rearview mirror he didn't see anyone following them. Keeping the speed under fifty, he drove glaring forward before glancing over at Linda.

She would come around soon, she always did. He would get her something to eat after they made it down the highway a bit, then he would keep telling her everything would be fine. He hated to lie to her, but this might have been the only way to get her to go with him. He knew even if she said no, he would have found a way to take her. Reaching forward, he used his free hand to cup her breast, feeling the silver necklace he had gotten her jungle between his fingers. Smiling, he reached his hand up, gently rubbing her face knowing nobody...most of all nobody from that fucking stupid town could come between them.

Nobody.


	3. Charlotte

**May 1991**

The baby wouldn't stop screaming. Audrey sat transfixed in the rocking chair, her face puffy and pale. She sat back staring out the window that overlooked the small backyard each townhouse had. This room upstairs served as the nursery, all decorated by her mother. The walls were painted a light blue with tiny gray elephants dancing across the borders. She had been allowed to come home just three months ago. She had developed hemorrhaging shortly after delivering Richard. This resulted in her getting an emergency hysterectomy. This meant she would only have him as her child. A child which was a result of an assault. An assault that nobody believed had happened. She still remembered the tiny pieces, the blurred images, his crazed face grinning ear to ear as he drove himself inside of her. It was still so unclear, but even though it looked like Cooper, she knew deep down inside it hadn't been him. She tried telling so many people what had happened, and instead it was simply brushed off that due to the trauma of her injuries and shock, she had made up this fantasy to cope. She knew this child wasn't John's. She had cared for John, deeply in fact.

Those few hours on his private jet...the same jet he would be killed on, she would hold precious. Still, she knew better. Those few hours which was tender, gentle, and wonderful hadn't resulted in this screaming bastard just a few feet away. No, something terrible, perhaps the same evil she had heard sheriff Truman and Agent Cooper speak about. Perhaps it was the same that had taken the man she truly believed she had fallen in love with. The man that she tried so hard to be distracted with John. Cooper had broken her heart, and she had watched from afar him fall so quickly in love with Annie, a girl just a few mere years older than her. Was it that he saw innocence in her? She just didn't understand. To prevent her from being completely heartbroken, she tried to feel the same strong attachment with John like she did with Cooper. Even after he had made love with her and left, she knew the tears she had spilled weren't for him. It was over the fact that Cooper was with Annie Blackburn, and never with her. That it hadn't been Cooper that had been her first. That life was passing her by, and Cooper and her were simply not meant to be. After John left, she decided to distract herself with with following her father's wishes with entering Miss. Twin Peaks. The whole time she practiced on stage, she would watch Annie from afar feeling jealously, and anger. Emotions she knew she had to push away. When Annie was kidnapped, she watched as Dale went off after her like he had when she was held captive in One Eyed Jacks. That's when she decided to protest the Ghostwood development at the bank. Pete had been there, she remembered only vague details. The sound which seemed deafening, the pressure, the smell of smoke, and the pain in her head before darkness. What followed her small vague blurry images. She remembered hearing the clicking and beeping of monitors. Hearing Dr. Hayward's voice. Then...the rape. She remembered opening her eyes, dizzy, and unfocused. She remembered seeing him, still in his suit jacket and tie. His eyes looking darker, crazed, soulless. She remembered the weight of him pinning her down, and how badly everything hurt. She remembered what she originally thought would be a dream come true, laying beneath Agent Dale Cooper, feeling his member slid into her as he gently made love to her. No, this fantasy was scattered as he laughed, pinning her down, hurting her. With each rough thrust, she knew this nightmare was real.

This wasn't Cooper...it was something worse. Much worse. She had screamed, struggling beneath him before passing out. What followed were more blurred images, before finally she awoke. When they told her about the pregnancy, she begged them to terminate it. She knew this hadn't been John's baby but whatever had been wearing Cooper's face. She heard Cooper had left the FBI. She had gotten Johnny's nurse to go to the library thanks to an extra thirty bucks. She brought her copied newspaper clippings making her promise that it wouldn't upset her and that her mother could never know. She looked them over. There had been the fire outside of town which took Major Briggs' life. Cooper's trail afterwards had gone cold. Like so many other FBI agents he had simply dropped off the map, and left his precious Annie behind. Annie... She had suffered a great shock following her kidnapping. Her sister had been left to care for her, and low and behold she had been pregnant as well. Was her baby really the true Cooper? Or was she another victim of whatever this monster had done? She so badly wanted to talk to her, to see if she knew what had really happened, or where Cooper had gone. Instead she had been trapped in the hospital, everyone thinking she was unstable, or crazy. She had given birth, and then taken to her mother's.

She had officially divorced from her father, and she had moved them all into this townhouse. She had heard about the whole Donna Hayward ordeal, and honestly couldn't care less. She had been watched closely, medicated, the visiting nurse coming in every morning as well as Johnny's looking after her. She didn't know what these pills did, but they made her feel stoned all the time. She barley ate or slept. Instead she just sat, wondering how she could prove that she had been telling the truth. Just yesterday at dinner, as Johnny sat rocking back and forth in his chair, and she sat across heavily medicated, she saw her mother come in with the newspaper.

"How awful!"

Audrey looked up as her mother sat down and poured herself a glass of red wine. Richard was upstairs with the nurse being laid down for his nap. She sat there as her mother folded the paper out and said that Annie Blackburn, Norma's sister had killed herself last night. Everyone knew after her kidnapping and rescue she hadn't ever been the same. She had just given birth a few weeks ago to a baby girl and last night Norma walked upstairs to find that she had slit her wrists in the bathtub. Her mother was careful not to bring up Agent Cooper's name durning this but explained she heard more about what had really happened when she was at the country club earlier.

"How horrible, now that sweet little baby doesn't have a mother. That's why darling you need to start snapping out of it and taking responsibility. That baby needs a mother."

Audrey stared off, blocking out her mother's words. Now she would never get her chance to ask Annie about Cooper. Maybe she had done the wise thing and had decided to end her life instead of living with the fact that nobody believed her. Now today, she sat in her son's nursery.

The infant that she felt zero connection with. The baby who constantly screamed no matter what her grandmother or nurses did. The baby who was so beautiful, yet she kept thinking of the assault every time she looked down at his tiny sleeping face. Why? Why did this happen? Staring out, hearing his shrieking, she felt her temples pound. Just then the door opened and the nurse came in. She walked to the crib, scooping the baby up and rubbing his tiny back. "Oh darling, hush now...do you wanna try eating?" The baby continued to scream as she carried him over.

"Ms. Horne, your mother said she wants you to try feeding him again. She said it would be good for the two of you."

Audrey's beautiful eyes shifted up, dazed.

"I told you I don't like that..."

"I'm sorry but your mother is insisting, now that the doctor cleared that it's safe to nurse with the medication your on. Besides he's very underweight and he does't quite take the bottle like he should. Come on now, give it a try."

Audrey knew as much as she tried to argue, her mother as always would come storming in insisting. She had been stressed since she got released from the hospital, and kept telling Audrey that she was this child's mother and outta try harder to love him. Taking the baby who was still screaming at the top of her lungs her heart ached. She hated to admit but right when the case originally opened with Laura, back when she was so young and so stupid, she had watched Cooper from afar and had a fantasy that she would help solve the murder. He would fall in love with her, and take her away. She would become an FBI agent, and work beside him. They would travel the world, and marry. She thought of even starting a family with him, and wondered what the children would look like? Sitting there, adjusting her blouse, and getting her screaming son's mouth ready, she felt sick. How did she let this happen? The baby's screams stopped at once before attaching. She felt the sickening sucking, as he began to feed. The nurse smiled.

"See, there we go. He was just hungry and wanted his mother."

Sighing, she sat back feeling this creature feed off her. Looking out the window, her vision blurred with tears as she blinked them away. She believed she had never woken up from this coma, and that this was her very own personal Hell. Just then a sharp pain stung her breast. Yelping out, she yanked the baby away who was all ready screaming again. The nurse hurried over.

"What is it?"

"He bit me!"

"Impossible, he can't be getting teeth yet..."

Scooping the screaming child away from her, the nurse tried to sooth him as she paced back and forth. Sitting there, Audrey reached down touching her tender breast, and saw tiny flecks of blood on her fingertips. Closing her eyes, she knew this wasn't her child.

It was evil. Pure evil.

 **Present.** Linda's eyelids slowly fluttered open. Blinking, she looked around and saw that she was stretched out across the passenger seat of Richard's car. A car that she had spent many evenings in. The same car they had had sex in often, and spent hours on end talking in. It was used, ugly as Hell, but Richard somehow didn't mind it. He had driven sports cars before, all given to him by his grandfather. This car was a junker he had picked up for cheap and was currently running into the ground. Often Linda teased him about it, and at this exact moment she found herself waking up durning the early hours of morning, her head resting against his skinny thigh. Hearing the rumble of the engine, she blinked, looking up and seeing Richard driving. He looked tired, and too pale. Slowly she stretched before lifting her head. Instantly she felt light headed. When she was just a year old she had been diagnosed with viral cardiomyopathy.

She had been on the donor list most of her life, but due to her rare tissue type, the doctors had told her after her last relapse that the changes of her getting a heart in time that matched weren't good. That was the one thing Linda was grateful for. Her doctors had all been so kind, like family. They very much like her aunt had helped raise her as she was in and out of hospitals as a child. Just less than a year ago, they had been straight forward and honest with her. Any treatments they had been exploring simply weren't working. They were out of options, and Linda was getting weaker and weaker. Her medication could slow it down, but she very well knew she left that hospital going home to die. She had taken online courses for college and had actually graduated less than two years back. She had always dreamed of going someplace for college, but knew that simply wasn't an option due to her health. In fact, she had been in and out of school most of her life due to her illness, which constantly slowed her down while she wished she could catch up with everyone else her age. She didn't feel in her mid twenties. No, she felt much older. She fainted constantly, and had chest pains. She knew it was only a matter of time before she had to go on oxygen full time. It was depressing, and she knew the second Richard heard, this had been a huge part in his rapid downfall. This last year she had been ordered to stay home, even though she loved helping out at the Double R. She knew her aunt was just worried because of her weak spells, and most of the time she spent in bed or curled up on the couch reading or exploring places she would never visit on her laptop. Richard came around a lot, in complete denial that anything was truly wrong with her. He claimed that all these doctors were working together, and that his family had more than enough money to buy her heart. She tragically knew that wasn't the case. Whenever she did try to level with Richard, urging him to start dating, that she had come to terms with what was happening with her, and she was completely at peace with it, he would flip. Most of the time he would pace around, pulling his hair and screaming at her that nothing was going to happen. Then that fight broke out a few months back, and seeing him had become harder and harder. Just a few days ago she had been allowed to go to the diner with her aunt. She was ordered strictly to sit in the back booth, no helping allowed.

Shelly had brought her a cherry coke as she passed the time people watching and surfing the internet on her laptop. That's when a group of girls, maybe a few years younger than her had sat in the booth in front of her. She recognized one of them, her name was Charlotte and she worked at Richard's grandfather's department store. The girls had eyed her before climbing into the booth before she saw Charlotte look back at her over her shoulder. She smirked before whispering rather loudly in her friend's ear...

"Jesus, how about we page the morgue."

Instantly the girls all giggled, looking back at Linda who had heard everything. Bowing her head and pretending to look back at her laptop she forced tears from welling up. She had heard worse about herself, today somehow just stung a little worse than ever. She knew she wasn't pretty. She was too skinny, her once lush dirty blond hair was lifeless and often hung in a loose ponytail. The medication had caused her hair to thin, which made her look like a scarecrow. There were bags under her big eyes, and her lips were gray and thin. She would never look like these girls, not by a long shot. She knew if her condition got any worse and she was forced to take oxygen, she would be too humiliated to ever leave the house. She waited as Shelly, completely unaware of what had happened took their order. Rising, Linda slipped her laptop into her massager bag signaled her aunt who was behind the counter re-filling a pot of coffee.

"I'm gonna head home."

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I want to get some fresh air."

"Let me drive you."

Instantly Linda smiled, trying her hardest not to look bothered.

"I'm fine really, I'll text you as soon as I get home. I'll take it slow. It's such a beautiful day I wanna get some fresh air."

"Okay, just remember to text me."

"Will do, thank you for lunch!"

Her aunt smiled as she said quickly goodbye to Shelly and hurried her way out, knowing the girls were looking. As she started down the sidewalk, she heard her name.

"Linda, hey Linda!"

Linda turned and saw Richard's old beaten up junker slowly pulling up beside her. Instantly she looked around making sure nobody was watching. If her aunt saw them together she would throw a fit. Richard pulled up to the curb and lowered his passenger window the rest of the way. He was dressed in that baggy brown jacket she thought he always looked so cute in. Right away his light eyes lit up seeing her and that rare handsome smile appeared across his face.

"Don't you know pretty girls shouldn't be walking all alone in this town."

Linda smiled.

"That so?"

"Yeah, you heading home?"

"Yeah."

"Let me give you a lift..."

Linda climbed in, looking around one last time before seeing the coast was clear. Sitting down, she smiled at Richard who reached over, instantly plunging one of his hands down the front of her shirt, as his mouth covered hers. Slightly taken off guard, she smiled, kissing him back before pulling away.

"Come on, if my aunt sees she'll have a cow."

Just then she looked in the rearview mirror and saw Charlotte and her crew step out of the Double R, all huddled around taking a smoke break and giggling and laughing. Linda's face fell looking back and Richard saw it.

"What's wrong?"

Linda took her eyes away and shook her head.

"Nothing..."

Richard glanced back in the rearview mirror, spotting the girls. He didn't take his eyes off them as he spoke.

"Something happen?"

Linda waved her hand.

"No, just those girls being idiots."

Richard turned looking at her.

"They say something?"

"Yeah it was stupid..."

Richard without looking reached forward to yank open his door. Linda saw this and reached out pulling it closed.

"No, it's nothing, let's go."

Richard glared staring out the rearview mirror.

"I've seen that girl before...at the roadhouse."

"She's stupid come on."

"I'll fucking kill them, what did they say?"

"Richard I mean it, let's go, please...if my aunt sees me in your car she'll kill me."

Richard glared still keeping his eyes on the rearview mirror. Putting the car in drive, he started down the road. As they drove, Linda sensed how tense he was, he kept glancing back in the mirror and instantly she knew she shouldn't have opened her mouth. Faintly smiling, she reached over, playing with the tiny strands of hair that fell over his ear, something that usually drove him crazy. After a few minutes, he finally glanced over at her and smirked. He started to relax, and she saw whatever storm cloud that had been there had passed. Pulling up to her house, he threw the car in park and sighed looking up at the house.

"I can park down the street, your aunt working all night?"

Linda smiled leaning over kissing his smooth cheek.

"I wish, she's coming home in an hour, she's meeting with that guy you know that business advisor. I wouldn't wanna risk it."

Richard sighed still looking up at the house before meeting her eyes.

"How about we go to the roadhouse tonight?"

"I'll take a raincheck, I'm on these new meds and I'm exhausted. Sorry I'm being so lame."

Richard reached over, cupping her face again, gently rubbing her cheek.

"I'll call you okay?"

Wrinkling her nose, she leaned over kissing his cheek again.

"Thanks for the ride..."

Richard slipped his hand behind her neck, bringing her in close as he plunged his lips against hers. Both passionately kissed for a few minutes before finally Linda pulled away breathless. Smiling, she brushed back his hair gently with her hand.

"Easy there, don't wanna send me to the hospital."

Richard smiled, making a face as he leaned in kissing her again.

"That's not funny..."

Linda kissed him quickly again before pulling away and opening her door, Grabbing her bag, she smiled looking down at him.

"Love you."

Richard stared up, a tiny flicker in his eyes.

"Love you to."

Linda was the only person he had ever said this to, and both very well knew...she would always be the only one. Turning, she made her way up the driveway, any thoughts of Charlotte now gone. Richard on the other hand, watching Linda walk up to the house could only think of Charlotte. He had seen her before, a lot of times in fact. She was always with that some stupid group of bitches. He usually sat at the bar, but had seen them giggling and walking to the stage dancing like a couple of idiots.

He suspected since it was Friday night they would be there. Well, he would be waiting. Turning, he pulled his car away and began to grin. Yes, tonight he would put a scare in Charlotte. One she would never forget.

Now, just a few days later here Linda and Richard were. She sat up, blinking her eyes, squinting and looking around. They were on some back highway she didn't know. There were hills, and no buildings around. Turning, she looked at him, she felt groggy, and slow. Richard turned, staring at her.

"Hey..."

Linda looked around. The last thing she remembered was talking to Richard in the backyard. Now she was in his car, somewhere... Sighing, she rubbed the side of her temple.

"Where are we?"

Richard reached over, slipping his free arm around her and bringing her in close.

"Idaho, I'm gonna find us a motel to hold up in so you can get some recent sleep..."

"Idaho?!" Richard glanced at her before motioning with his head to her purse that sat on the floor between them, some of her shirts sticking out of it. "I took all your pills...there's a water bottle next to you."

Linda suddenly felt as if everything was happening too fast. Not over did she feel overwhelmed, but a little scared as well. What would her aunt think? Knowing if she got too worked up, she might have another attack. Reaching down, she pulled the shirts Richard seemed to have thrown in there for her. Digging deep, she juggled her pill bottles, twisting the caps as if it was any other regular morning and she was doing her regular routine. Richard kept nervously glancing at her before she took the water, and took the cap off before throwing back her handful of pills. Swallowing them, she looked out the window at the land unfolding before them. Besides a brief trip to California, she had never left Washington before. Richard glanced at her again, before clearing his throat.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...what happened?"

"You fainted...I'm sorry but we had to go."

"Richard, I told you I would have gone with you to the police station and explain everything. This looks worse if we run..."

"I all ready explained to you, those fucking Truman brothers have had it out for me since day one, you know that. Besides after what that stupid fat bitch did I needed to leave. Listen I told you, once I meet up with my connections, we'll have a chance to think. I'm not going to do anything we regret, and I didn't mean to drag you into this shit...but I couldn't have left you there..."

"But my aunt...I told you I'm sick...I'm..."

"Linda, I all ready told you I wasn't about to leave without you, and I'm gonna get you the help you needed. Those dumb fucking doctors couldn't help you...which is completely bullshit..."

He gripped the wheel tighter, before turning on his signal to swing into a truck stop to re-fuel. Glancing at her, he sighed. "Just please trust me okay? I can't do this without you." Linda saw his eyes staring at her helpless, or as helpless as he would show her. Knowing very well if he had taken off on his own, God knows what would happen. Maybe once they pulled over, just some sleep she could talk him into calling back home. Maybe she could get him to slow down, think things over, and make the right choice in going back. They pulled over to the pumps when suddenly Linda felt a full cramp in her chest.

She knew this was because she was getting upset. If she kept this up, she might not even make it to wherever they were going. Richard parked, before looking over. Instantly his hand dug into her shoulder.

"Are you okay?!"

Linda felt embarrassed, but felt her chest tighten up. Sitting there, her head slightly lowered, she bowed her head, taking shallow breaths. Richard's hand gently rubbed her back for a few minuites before finally it cleared. Feeling dizzy, Linda made a pained forced smile.

"God, I guess I might need oxygen soon after all..."

"You need anything?"

"No, I'm just going to lay back..."

Closing her eyes, she sat back, her chest hurting as well as her head. Richard watched her for a few seconds before patting her leg.

"Don't move..."

Getting out, Richard hurried inside the gas station where he paid for a full tank of bag, some snacks, a few water bottles, as well as a pack of cigarettes. Going back to the car, he glanced in before filling the tank. By then Linda's eyes were open, and she still looked really pale. Opening the driver's side door, he tossed in the bag of water bottles of food.

"Eat something..."

"I'm gonna swing by the ladies real quick."

Richard nodded.

"Yeah I gotta go too, come on."

Coming around, he opened her door, helping her out. Holding her tight against him, the two walked around back of the building where the rest rooms were.

"You need me to go in with you?"

Linda snorted, as tired as she was, she still had to laugh.

"Sorry Richard, you may be pretty but I don't think you'll fit in there, I'm a big girl don't worry..."

Walking in, Linda headed straight to the sinks, splashing some cold water on her face. She knew this was too much. Something was wrong, and if she didn't try to get Richard to go back, something bad was going to happen. She could feel it. Meanwhile Richard saw an old bum, sixty or seventy years old, a dirty newsboy cap on, leaning against the men's room wall, an portable oxygen tank beside him on wheels. The mask was off to the side as he stood there puffing on a cigarette. Smirking, Richard shook his head as he walked to the urinal. Of course some sick dying bum would be still kicking while his twenty-five year old girlfriend was dying despite all efforts. Unzipping his fly, he held himself starting to pee before he glanced back over his shoulder at the old man. He eyed the tank. The old man glared back at him.

"What are you looking at faggot?"

Richard glared back, before shaking, and zipping his fly. Turning, walking over to the sink he paused before looking around. Nobody was in here beside them. Face crumpling, he curled his hand into a tight fist before lunging at him. The old man didn't even get a scream out. Four good punches to his face, he grabbed hold of him and dragged him to the nearest stall. Throwing him on the toilet, he stood back feeling his heart pound. Standing back, he waved his hand, which was still sore from yesterday and shut the stall door. Turning, he eyed the tank and smirked. When he walked out, he saw Linda had gone back to the car when he peeked around. Carrying the tank, he hurried over to her before sliding in behind the wheel. Instantly Linda raised an eyebrow as he handed her the tank.

"Where did you get this?"

"I paid this really awesome nice guy fifty bucks, it's half full. Might wanna clean the mask, but I thought it can't hurt right?"

Linda held onto the tank before he smirked, rubbing the back of her neck before starting the engine. "Let's find a motel and we'll talk okay?" Linda nodded before Richard smirked, speeding out of the gas station parking-lot.


	4. Just us

**July 1992**

"Richard! Richard get back here now! Richard!"

Tina, Johnny's nurse and Richard's nanny yelled trying to chase the toddler around the townhouse. The two year old giggled, looking at first glance as a beautiful child. His dirty blond hair folded over in flops, his blue eyes twinkling, and his full cheeks turning upward as he laughed and blew a raspberry at her before running full speed down the hallway. Grabbing onto the end table, he flung his hand out knocking over an antique crystal glass vase Silvia had owned for more than forty years. The vase toppled over, shattering into a million pieces like ice. Tina yelled, jumping back praying that Richard wouldn't get cut. Instead he ran through the glass dressed in a green velvet jumper his tiny little sneakers crushing the glass as he kept going. Hustling down the stairs at lighting speed, he kept giggling as Linda chased him, not knowing to him this was a game. A game that was ten times more fun when he person chasing got more scared, and yelled louder.

"RICHARD PLEASE STOP!"

Just then the toddler ran into the dinning room where Audrey sat by the unlit fireplace. With constant therapy sessions, she still hadn't fully snapped out of it. Most of the time she felt as if she was sleepwalking. Her mother had been furious, constantly telling her that she was acting selfish. That she was throwing her entire life away keeping up this lie. That it was nonsense, that her little boy was growing up fast and since this would be her only child she needed to stop this once and for all and wake up. Wake up... The words echoed in her head. Her father had come to see her several times, trying to get her to talk, to see that he wanted to teach her the business, and take the next step in her life. He kept bringing it all back to John, claiming that this loss had hit her hard, but not only was she his daughter, she was a mother, and a Horne. Still, those words fell on deaf ears. She felt like an empty shell, watching from afar as the result of her assault grew, turning out exactly as she knew he would. She felt zero connection, and hated to admit that she was actually frightened of him. The baby giggled before running straight towards her, leaping up into her lap, and crawling up, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mamma, mamma! Tina bad witch! Bad!"

He blew another raspberry in Tina's direction as she marched over huffing, hands on her hips.

"Enough is enough young man! Your mother is trying to rest!"

Richard growled his teeth in Tina's direction before breaking up completely in giggles before turning and nuzzling Audrey's neck. His smooth baby skin against hers. Audrey hated to admit it, but her son loved her. He often cried out for her in his nursery, always raced to her just as soon as he began mastering walking whenever her mother brought her home from an appointment. What always killed her was the fact she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing for him. His first words was

"Mamma."

He always wanted her, and reached for her struggling in his highchair as Tina fed him with Johnny rocking back and forth beside him. At night now that he learned how to crawl out of his crib he would bang on her locked bedroom doors, crying for her. When Silvia would bring him over to her, she hated to hold him. Any milestone that had happened in these past two years meant nothing to her. Instead she stuck to her story that her baby was a result of rape, and that nobody believed her. Her mother was growing inpatient with her, and due to Richard's latest behavior, blamed Audrey for not being there for him. Richard rested his head against Audrey's breasts before Silvia walked down the stairs.

"Tina, Johnny is trying to take a nap! What is my vase doing in pieces all over the upstairs hall?!"

Tina turned, instantly putting her hands together.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Horne but..."

Richard leaned up kissing Audrey's cheek as she stared forward, giggling. Feeling sick to her stomach, Audrey stood up, scooping Richard in her arms. This was the first time since he was an infant that she had actually held up on her own. Instantly Silvia turned stunned as did Linda.

"I'm putting him down for a nap..."

She said still feeling in a daze. Carrying Richard, he buried his face against her shoulder, loving the attention before she slowly passed them starting for the stairs. As she slowly climbed them, Richard's face crumpled as he stick his tongue out at Silvia and Tina. Upstairs, Audrey couldn't believe it, but as she laid Richard in his crib, she saw he actually went willingly. She changed him into his PJs, cleaned him up, and even lovingly brushed back those light wavy curls. Laying him down, she spun the mobile that sat above him with stars and moons. Spinning it, she listened to the tiny tune it played and stared down at her angelic looking baby. He shifted his weight, looking up at her before his eyelids closed and those long beautiful lashes laid down against his full cheeks. Staring down, she sighed before she gripped the railing of the crib. Earlier in her room, after she had been brought back from another useless appointment she went into her room while Richard was being given a bath by Tina.

She opened up her dresser, shifted the clothes aside and looked at the photograph. It had been taken at The Great Northern, at the mayor's brother's wedding. Agent Cooper had danced with her and it seemed like a dream. Pete had been snapping photos and caught the two of them together. He had mailed this photo before everything happened. Her mother didn't know about it, but she had hidden it away. She knew the monster who had raped her, impregnated her, and left her alone hadn't been Cooper. No, her Agent Cooper was somewhere, trapped...and now she was faced with a choice. She could do what Annie Blackburn had done, or she could stop this right in it's tracks. Staring at the photograph, she didn't feel any emotion. That was good. She knew emotions would get in her way. Deeply sighing she took the long kitchen knife that she had stolen months ago and held it up. Slowly she tucked the photograph away before making her way back to the nursery. It was beginning to rain outside, thunder faintly sounding in the distance. Walking in, she saw they had left the window open. The light blue curtains were slowly blowing in and out.

Grasping onto the knife, she made her way towards the crib, and stared down. Her baby, her child, her son laid sleeping peacefully. Staring down, she took deep breaths before raising the blade above him. It would just take one plunge. One plunge and this would be over. She would stop it. It hadn't been Cooper who did this, she knew it. The blade glittering against the dim light of the room, thunder sounded again as silent tears rolled down her face. She held onto the knife before she remembered Richard nuzzling against her, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck and kissing her cheek. Her face crumpling, she threw back the knife in horror, completely disgusted with herself. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she cried out unable to do it. She knew she was too weak. Turning away from her baby, she walked on unsteady legs, flinging open the door and ignoring Tina who was in the process of trying to sweep up the broken glass from down the hall. Instantly Tina raised her head, and stared at her puzzled.

"Audrey?"

Walking in a trace, Audrey reached the top landing of the stairs before snapping her eyes shut. With one single breath, she threw herself down the stairs. Tina watched in horror, screaming as Audrey's body like a fragile China doll tumbled down the steps, hitting every single one before falling hard against the wooden floor. Silvia who was reading the paper at the table down below saw her only daughter fling herself down, she sat back in horror.

Audrey's body laid still as a small puddle of blood began to form beneath her. Seconds later both women screamed, waking Richard in his nursery above.

 **Present.**

Both were parked behind the Moon Lite Motel, right off the freeway. They took cash, and Richard wrote them as a married couple using the last name Anderson. Before going in, both parked underneath an old tree, as Richard used a napkin from his glovebox and squirted hand sanitizer from Linda's purse to clean the mask of the portable oxygen tank. Linda watched, touched seeing him scrub the inside of it as best as he could. Once he was finished he twisted the top nozzle, and she gently placed the mask over her nose and mouth and took deep breaths as a gentle hissing was heard. Wrinkling her nose, she fogged up the mask a bit before lowering it.

"Smells a little like cigarettes..."

Richard frowned, reaching to take it from her.

"Here let me clean it more..."

Linda shook her head, putting the mask back over her nose and mouth, taking slow and steady breaths.

"No, it's actually nice. Just give me a second."

Richard stared down at her, watching her closely and with love as he gently rubbed the back of her neck.

"Take your time, deep breaths baby. dee[ breaths."

Nearly ten minutes later Linda insisted that she was fine. She wanted to save whatever was left of the tank and twisted it off. Richard instantly seemed to relax, looking relived as he cupped her face and studied it closely. She looked better. A touch of color had returned to her cheeks, and she didn't seem to pale. Helping her out, he grabbed the old blanket from the backseat of his car, and walked them to their room. Number 8. Once they were inside, Richard looked around. It was like any other cheap motel in the middle of nowhere. A full sized bed, two nightstands and a lamp. A TV, a desk and chair. He saw the door to the bathroom, and closet. Draping the blanket down on the bed, he motioned to it.

"Lay down and try and get some sleep."

"Afraid I might lay on hooker sheets mister."

Richard cracked a smile, something that was becoming rarer and rarer, something only she could make happen. Walking up to her, he gently lifted her chin with his finger, making her look at him. Their eyes locked before Linda sighed.

"We have to talk about what we're going to do. I need to call my aunt. I left my phone back home and she'll be worried."

Richard frowned.

"Later, you need sleep."

"First we have to talk about what we're going to do. If it was an accident, and that woman did beat herself up...I can talk to the sheriff, we can make them understand."

"I was high when I was driving, even though if they run any lab work it wouldn't mean squat I was still high. It was an accident, but I was speeding...I killed a kid Linda. It may have been an accident, something I wish I could take back...but nevertheless I still killed him. He's dead."

Linda sighed looking up at him.

"You're using again."

"I made a connection in town."

Instantly Linda raised an eyebrow. She knew that shady fella Shelly had been seeing was known for drug trafficking, and had been seen talking to Richard a few times when he picked her up. She was ready to ask questions but knew Richard would just talk her in circles.

"But you're using?"

"I snorted a line yeah, I'll admit that. But I was going to help run some shipments up North to make extra money...for you."

"I never asked you..."

"For your heart..."

Linda rolled her eyes stepping back.

"Richard I told you...it's not that easy! You can't just buy a heart."

"Why?! People on the black market fucking buy organs all the time for people who don't even need them. Those fucking idiot doctors don't know what they are saying! You're twenty-fucking-five years old. What doctor sends a girl your age to die?! No, I was going to make extra money and meet with this connection we're heading to. He said he can take a look at you and almost guarantee a fucking heart. A brand new strong beating heart Linda. Do you know what that means? We can start our life's together. No more talk about hospitals, or dying, or death. We can get married...start a family, be together. Remember? It's just us..."

He reached forward lacing his thin hands into hers.

"I fucked up...I know I did. I was going to talk to the cops but that bitch went mental. She's always wanted me. She went nuts. She slammed her face against the counter, there was blood everywhere. When I went to leave she even slammed her front door wide open and broke the glass. I had to run, I didn't know what to do..."

"But we could tell them..."

"Bullshit Linda. I've been hauled in at least ten times. With my history and record, they would lock me up and throw away the key. We would never see each other again and you would die in some shitty hospital or that depressing ass house of yours. I did something horrible and it will haunt me for the rest of my life...but why fuck our life's up anymore? I can take care of you Linda...I mean it."

Linda sighed, looking off to the side inside the dim lit motel room.

"But..."

Richard made her look at him, gently turning her face with his hand.

"Please. We can go somewhere and start over where nobody knows us...I love you."

Linda stared at him, uneasy and uncertain.

"I can call my aunt. I won't tell her where I am, I won't mention you but I'll tell her I'm safe. She'll know enough. Now listen to me. I can't be saved Richard. I know you don't wanna hear it but I'm sick...and I'm going to die. If you wanna run that's fine. I'll stay by your side...but when I go...leave. Just please think about it...and know if you touch any drug again I'm leaving, even if it kills me."

Richard sighed nodding, bringing her in close and pressing his forehead against hers.

"I love you..."

Linda nodded, holding back tears.

"I promise I'm going to fix things. Just you wait."

Closing her eyes, Linda wasn't too sure. Slowly, Richard reached down, lifting up her T-shirt, slipping his hand against her hip, then sliding out across her stomach before finding the waistband of her shorts. Gently, he reached down, slipping between her two thighs before finding her warmth, and hooking his fingers up, entering her. Instantly Linda stiffened against him, biting her lip. Richard loved seeing her like this, completely in his control. Grinning, he teased his lips over hers before pushing her backwards against the bed. The mattress creaked underneath them before Richard laid his weight down on her. Staring down, he suddenly looked worried.

"Are you...okay?"

Linda licked her lips and nodded, slowly reached up and finding the zipper to his jeans. Hovering over her, he knew if he didn't act soon he would blow his load right here and now. Franticly he pulled up her T-shirt, yanking down her bra and cupping her pale full breasts. Smiling he covered her mouth with so much hunger and passion, she gasped. His free hand undid his jeans, before pushing them down with her help. She reached up, working his boxers down his skinny hips before Richard reached down, ready to rip the crotch of her shorts completely away. Staring up, she pressed one finger against his lips, making him slow down before pushing her shorts down herself. In seconds, both were naked from the waist down. Richard's hands continued to cup and mash her breasts down, as Linda laid back, reaching up and pulling his hair lightly moaning. Feeling his erection against her thigh, she panted and slowly spread her legs.

"Do you have a condom?"

She asked before Richard ignored her completely and reached down, taking hold of her hips, and lifting her up. Yelping in surprise, she giggled as he slammed her back down on the mattress, and slid down between her legs entering her. Instantly Linda grasped onto his thin arched shoulders and let a small cry escape the back of her throat. Grinning, he bucked his hips down, before Linda completely became his. Closing her eyes, she arched her back and allowed him to completely take over. Finding a quick thrum, he propped himself up and began roughly thrusting into her. The mattress creaked beneath them, as Richard gritted his teeth, not being able to explain this sudden burst of passion. Usually when he had sex with Linda he was gentle and careful. Tonight he found he couldn't be deep enough in her, or taste her to his liking. Breathing heavy, he pumped down once, twice, before seeing she was close. Enjoying this, he paused, drawing himself nearly all the way out before Linda tossed her head from side to side, squirming. Plunging himself back deeply inside of her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her before finding her hand. Forcing his own between her laced fingers, he squeezed it tight as both climaxed strongly together. After a minute or so, there was silence. Coming to his senses, Richard seemed almost to snap out of it. Blinking, he looked down and suddenly his face became pale.

"Oh my God did I hurt you?"

Linda, who was completely in a sex haze smiled up at him, for once her face looking flushed.

"I'm fine, just give me a second or we'll have to use the rest of the tank..."

She laughed, shaking her head. Still concerned, he pulled out of her, and laid beside him.

"You need your pills?"

Linda turned, seeing his worried expression and smiled, reaching and brushing back his hair.

"I'm fine, just lay with me okay?"

Richard stared at her in wonder before he reached and gathered her up in his arms. Drawing her close, he kissed the top of her head and laid there as she drifted asleep. Listening to her gentle breathing he knew if anything happen to her, he would lose whatever was left of his mind.

 **That night...**

"No, I'm okay. No...I can't say. I love you. Tell Becky, Bobby, and Shelly I love them too...No, I can't...No...and thank you Norma...no...I will...I'm sorry...and Norma...be happy okay? I love you..."

Before her aunt could say anything else she hung up and turned. She was still wearing her shorts but Richard's baggy brown coat now. Turning, she saw Richard smoking a cigarette against his car. They had both slept for over eight hours, and when they woke up showered together and went out to and all night diner to eat. For the first time in awhile Linda acutely felt good, better in fact. Now she wondered if this would be the last time she would ever speak with her aunt. The woman who had raised her. She hated to leave things like this, but she sensed her time wasn't long despite what Richard said. Whatever time she did have left, she intended on making sure Richard wouldn't fall into this dark abyss of madness she knew was bubbling to the surface...ready to explode.


	5. My family

**August 1992**

Ben Horne sighed as he looked in on his only daughter, sitting in a wheelchair, basically a vegetable, an empty shell of what she once was. The accident had caused many injuries, as well as major brain damage. The doctors had ruled out there was nothing they could do. So the once beautiful Audrey Horne sat unable to move, talk, speak, or even function. She sat in a white hospital bathrobe, her face puffy, and clean of makeup. She sat there, hooked up to several small beeping machines as she blankly stared out the window at the courtyard. The doctors said this would most likely be in a catatonic state very well for the rest of her life. Lucky for her, she was a Horne, and money could buy anything. Silvia walked up behind him, her brows drawn down.

"How nice of you to show up Ben."

Ben glared at her.

"I'm running a business Silvia, unlike you...who hires staff to tend to her affairs."

"Ah, affairs, you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

Ben smirked.

"Well, I hope your happy..."

He motioned to their daughter, unmoving, looking like a wax figure in a wheelchair. Silvia gave a dry humorless laugh.

"You aren't really blaming me for this are you? It was an accident!"

"You said it yourself and so didn't Tina. She threw herself down those stairs damnit!"

"You aren't saying you believe that whole story do you?"

"Of course not! The father of her child died so she made up this whole fantasy to play the victim. It was classic Audrey...before I thought she truly matured and was going to be the future of the Hornes..."

"Ah, always concerned about the future for your business..."

"Silvia, we've been though enough, why continue this stupid banter?"

"I honestly don't, nevertheless let's be civil enough to know now that we're divorced, and our children...will never grow past being children, we'll just have to be adults for the few times a month we'll be forced to speak."

"Forced to speak?"

"Richard Silvia. God knows I don't want him falling down some stairs."

"Ben, don't try to pretend like you are some responsible parent. You are too busy sleeping with underage girls, or burning mills down, of ripping families apart trying to claim long lost children that want nothing to do with you."

Ben smirked.

"Well, one point for you my dear. Still, I'll be speaking to my lawyer. I would like Richard two weekends a month. He is after all the only Horne I'll be able to pass the business down to..."

Silvia rolled her eyes, tucking her designer purse under her arm.

"Go to Hell Ben..."

With that she walked away as Ben smiled and followed. Audrey meanwhile continued sitting, staring out the window, but not really staring. Her mind was trapped somewhere, someplace she had heard of. In this dream, or whatever she would call it, she was trapped and unable to escape.

 **Before**

Three or so months before all of this happened, Linda had been brought home by her aunt after her most recent doctor's appointment. Here, in all manners of speaking they laid the cards out for her and were very honest. They explained that she was only getting sicker. That her condition had worsened, and with her rare tissue type the changes of getting a transplant in time were impossible. Basically they told her...she was dying. Her aunt who had raised her since her mother's suicide when she was just a few mere months old. She had been born with her condition which meant she was underweight when she was born, and very sick. In fact, it was just a few weeks after they first were able to bring her home after being stuck in the NICU when her mother went upstairs to draw herself a warm bath, and less then an hour later her aunt found she had slit her wrists. Her aunt explained that her sister had suffered from emotional problems. That she was fragile, and had actually attempted suicide when a year before she was born over a boy who left her. The first attempt hadn't been fatal, but she had gone to join the convent, actually thinking about taking her vows before she visited Twin Peaks...and met her father. Her mother had only spent a brief time in town when she became involved with FBI Agent Dale Cooper. Linda had tried researching him, even contacting the bureau. Sadly any research she got was vague. He was originally from Pittsburgh, no other family. She had spoken with a few of his fellow agents, all who had nothing but nice things to say about him. Still, by the time Linda had been old enough to do this digging, she was a teenager, and so much time had passed basically everyone said the same thing. Cooper had been a well respected agent, had been sent to investigate the murder of homecoming queen Laura Palmer in 1989, met her mother less than a month later. He had saved her when she was kidnapped shortly after winning Miss Twin Peaks by Cooper's insane ex-partner. A case Linda had tried countless hours on the internet looking up on only to see the files were sealed. Cooper had saved her, but left down the next morning. Her mother had never truly recovered her aunt had explained. She spent a little time in the hospital before coming back home.

By then Cooper had gone without so much as saying goodbye, completely dropping off the grid. Aunt Norma explained that Annie truly believed that Cooper had loved her, and when she found out she was pregnant she tried everything to find him. By then the FBI said he had never returned. Not exactly a missing person, but had retired from the force and there were no further contacts. His apartment was empty, his friends and fellow agents hadn't heard from him, and a few bank accounts cleared out. There were rumors he was over in Europe, but as far as anyone knew...he was long gone. Norma promised to help her sister raise the baby. A few months later Linda was born, and then her mother took her own life. No note, no clues, just a tub full of blood. Norma made up for this tragedy by raising her in a home full of love. Linda's first steps were actually inside the Double R when Shelly, Norma's best friend and waitress was pregnant herself. She had thousands of wonderful memories, never feeling like an orphan. She simply gave up on the idea of a father, and never thought of him. She had seen a few photos, and even had asked Sheriff Truman about him once when she was fifteen. He looked handsome, and sounded wonderful...but nevertheless he had left her mother, and she was fairly certain this drove her mother to take her life. She hated to admit it that she wasn't enough to keep her alive. Still, she understood her mother had problems, and that wherever her father was, she wouldn't give him a second thought. Still, the few times in her life when her aunt did speak of him, she simply sighed shaking her head saying she never would have believed that Copper would have left her mother behind.

He seemed like such a stand up guy. In the end, this didn't matter. Linda was a sickly child, and spent most of her life in and out of doctor offices. Finally they explained they had tried everything possible. Linda had asked flat out how long she had. The doctor looked uncomfortable. Dr. Neil, who had taken over for Dr. Hayward after he retired. Sighing, he stared across at her. "Less than a year, I'm so sorry darling. She saw her aunt bow her head, looking devastated. Linda on the other hand was grateful for this honestly. She wished she wasn't so weak so instead of simply going home to die she would travel and do the things she always dreamed to do in these few months she had left. Instead, she thanked him, listened to what he had to say, and on the ride back home told her aunt that she was at peace with this. She had a very good life, but knew how sick she was. She wasn't looking at this as going home to die, but as a few precious months to make good memories, and not be disturbed. That night she spent watching movies with her aunt eating popcorn, and painting each other's nails. Shelly, who was basically like another aunt to her came over hearing the news. She had sat in the kitchen listening, squeezing her hands and blinking away tears. Nodding, she told Linda if anyone could beat this...it would be her. Smiling sadly Linda nodded and said she wished she was right, but she knew it's time to call a spade a spade. She was dying. A few days later that countless missed called and frantic voicemails, Richard showed up. Linda hated to avoid him, but was trying to think of the best way to break the news. They had been going pretty hot and heavy this past year, her first true real relationship and she honestly believed she was in love with him. It was intense, and she knew it worried her aunt. Richard was the bad boy of Twin Peaks, and from the Horne family. Still, they had practically known each other their whole life's, and once they started to see each other everything traveled at lighting speed. Richard came over when Linda was having a pretty rough morning. She was short of breath, and had spent the morning sick with her aunt on the phone with the doctors. Richard came racing down the street, barley taking the time to throw the car in park before storming up the walkway. Hammering on the door, he rang the bell like a madman before finally her aunt answered the door.

"Richard..."

Richard stared at her, his eyes crazed, his hair a mess.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Norma sighed.

"Richard please keep your voice down, Linda is upstairs resting...she hasn't been..."

Before she could say another word Richard violently pushed past Norma, nearly knocking her down. The door flung over, hitting the wall hard enough to knock over the coatrack with a loud clang. Eyes frantic, he huffed and puffed.

"LINDA?!"

Linda looked up from the sofa. These new meds were making her sick as a dog and she had a trash-bin in front of her having been vomiting all morning. Her skin was pasty white, her lips gray. She looked up from the archway and saw him as he locked eyes with her. She had seen this look on his before, and it was dangerous. She hadn't wanted him to see her like this. Before she could say anything Richard marched over as Norma hurried behind him, looking angry and demanding he leave. Ignoring her, he went to Linda's side and sat beside her, instantly he took her face in his hands and studied her closely.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE CALLED YOU LIKE TEN THOUSAND TIMES. I HEARD YOU WERE IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Richard! Leave now or I call the cops!"

Richard continued to ignore her before he brought her face closer to him. Linda sighed, knowing very well that Norma could get a baseball bat and start hitting him, and he still wouldn't move. Looking, her bloodshot exhausted eyes said it all. Norma was yelling something, going back into the hall to use the phone. Staring up at him, she suddenly saw Richard's expression break. His eyes looked down at her seriously, and instantly he knew something was wrong.

"What did the doctor say?"

Linda sighed, knowing this wasn't the way she wanted to tell him.

"I'm sick Richard, I'm sorry I didn't call I just needed time. I feel terrible..."

"I thought you were fucking dead. Don't you ever do that to me again. What's this bullshit I'm hearing about you in the hospital?"

Linda felt embarrassed that she had her trash-bin full of vomit just a mere foot away. Richard had seen her worse, and never made her feel any less. In fact, he was actually really sweet and caring when she was at her worse. Looking at him, she remembered how earlier she had fainted from throwing up so hard. Her aunt had put a cool cloth on her forehead, and spent the afternoon tending to her while on the phone with the drug store. Staring at him, she sighed, too tired to lie.

"They got the results back...I have less than a year."

Richard blinked.

"Less than a year for what?"

"To live. They said because of my rare tissue type I'll never get a transplant in time. They tried everything and are afraid anymore treatments might weaken me more and speed it up. They have me on heavy duty pain meds and sent me home."

Richard's brow wrinkled as if he didn't hear right. Instantly he stared as if he hadn't heard before Linda reached over to touch him. Richard violently flinched back.

"One doctor? One fucking doctor? You are really going to listen to one fucking doctor?!"

"You know Dr. Neil isn't my only doctor. There was the clinic in California, and upstate...they all said the same things. I'm too weak...they tried everything and what's done is done. I was going to call you but I didn't..."

Richard got up, instantly beginning to pace like a madman. Staring up, Linda knew he would react this way. Shaking his head, he glared down at her with those vivid blue eyes of his.

"No, no, no, no. You are not going to die. I'll get my fucking grandfather to make calls. There are clinics in New York, in Europe...these fucking idiots don't know any better. I can make some calls This isn't it..."

"Richard, we've talked about this before. You knew how sick I was..."

"NO!"

He screamed, causing her now to jump back. Glaring, his eyes wide he leaned down and roughly pinched the sides of her face, bringing her head up to stare at him.

"NO, DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE GODDAMNIT!"

Just then loud hammering came from the front door. Linda didn't hear her aunt open it letting in Deputy Hawk and Briggs, Shelly's ex-husband and Becky's father. She had always gotten along with Becky who was probably the closest she had as a friend besides Richard. Both came in, telling Richard to back away from her and come outside to talk to them. Richard ignored them at first, before Bobby's radio crackled, causing both to break their stare and look in their direction. Richard swore at them, calling them fucking pigs before both men were on him. Linda cried out before Norma was at her side. Shrugging her off, she stood up and begged them not to hurt him. Richard fought the men, struggling as they handcuffed him and led him outside. Richard turned when he was on the porch and looked at Linda, furious, as well as helpless. "You are not going to die Linda. Do you hear me? YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Both men hauled him down the steps and down the pathway to the police cruiser. Linda watched before her heart started to pound even harder. Gasping, she swayed before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell with a heavy thud down onto the front porch. Her aunt screamed before Bobby and Hawk paused for a second, forgetting to hold Richard who watched as his girlfriend fainted to the ground.

"LINDA!"

He screamed, turning, hands still cuffed behind his back, racing towards her. Before he could reach the steps, Hawk and Briggs grabbed him, slamming him down to the ground, radioing for backup and an ambulance. Richard struggled, screaming at them, calling them cocksuckers, before he looked up and saw Norma cradling Linda's head. Her face, pale, completely unconscious. This little event left Linda in the hospital for two days, and Richard spending the weekend in jail before his grandfather bailed him out. After that Norma forbid Richard to see Linda, or come to the house. He tried two more times, both resulting in the police being called. Finally the two worked out a system, waiting until Norma was either at the RR or asleep so he could climb through her bedroom window. The first time they talked, he couldn't stop apologizing, and kept insisting that he was coming into a great deal of money soon and could help her. Linda humored him, knowing if she argued, saying nothing would help it would drive him off into another fit of rage. This tragically set into motion the chain of events which would lead them here. They both slept for almost twelve hours, laying side by side in that motel bed. When they woke up, Linda took her pills, and Richard paid for another night telling her he wanted to make sure she got plenty of rest before they hit the road again. He bought a newspaper from the general store down the street along with some food that he insisted she eat despite the fact she really couldn't hold much down. He kept his cell phone off, but watched the news, and so far nothing was brought up about Twin Peaks. Afterwards the two showered together, crammed in the tiny tub, letting the hot scalding water to cover them as Richard slipped his hands around her waist, and nuzzled her neck. After they toweled off, both fell back into bed, his arms tightly around her.

"I...have something I wanted to give to you. I had this big plan but...I figured why wait."

Linda felt exhausted despite all the sleep she had gotten. She had changed into one of Richard's baggy spare shirts he had brought, thrown wrinkled in his trunk. She loved wearing his clothes since it always smelled of his cologne and faintly of cigarette smoke, something that she really couldn't be near, yet constantly reminded her of him. He had stepped outside each time he wanted to smoke. Both were still freshly washed up from the shower, and she could feel Richard's pulsing member all ready pressing against her lower back as she laid there in his arms. Slowly she turned, facing him. The only light was from the nightstand.

"What?"

Richard was just in his boxers, too skinny as always. Smiling, he let go of her, and reached down to his crumpled up pile of clothes. Linda laid there waiting before he laid back down and offered her his hand. Raising an eyebrow, she rubbed his hand before he opened what was inside it into her palm. Looking down, she saw the most beautiful gold ring sitting there sparking up at her.

"Oh my God..."

Richard grinned, looking slightly nervous.

"Do you like it?"

"Holy shit Richard..."

"It belonged to my mother. My grandmother gave it to me awhile back...I knew I've always wanted to give this to you. Since you decided to trust me and allow me to help you...I wanted to make sure we're going to spend the rest of our life's together..."

Linda's jaw dropped as Richard gently slipped the ring on her finger. It was a little big, nevertheless still completely beautiful. Grasping her hand, he stared at her.

"I've wanted you marry you since we first me. You deserve better, and I promise once we get you well and figure everything out you'll get it all. You came with me, and that shows you love me as much as I love you. Since my mom's...accident I never had any real family until I met you. I don't wanna lose you..."

Linda knew very well about how sensitive Richard was about his mother. She was currently at a private hospital upstate, all paid by his grandfather. Richard had visited her a few times before a huge argument with his grandparents resulting in him being banned from the hospital. She didn't know much about her, only that Richard did have a photograph of her when she was younger in his wallet, her being the only one that had been allowed to see it. The accident itself was vague, but she knew his grandparents had raised him, and that they all didn't have the best relationship, something she always felt so terrible about. As for Richard's father, she knew nothing. She thought she had heard a rumor he was some wealthy businessman that died. Richard had never spoken about him so she never asked. Staring, she couldn't believe it.

"Richard I..."

"Just us okay? You and me."

Smiling, Linda nodded.

"Okay."

Richard grinned, leaning and roughly kissing her.

Their mouths opened and closed as he moaned against her. Smiling, she ran her hands through his hair knowing she was crazy. Most likely she had a few months tops, and with everything going on that was really pushing it. There they were, on the run, and being so foolish. Still, she couldn't get caught up in this. She loved Richard despite it all, and knew she was really all the family he had. Kissing him, she loosely wrapped her arms around him, the sparking gold ring catching the dim light. Unknown to her, Richard had stolen his mother's ring from his grandmother's jewelry box when he came in and assaulted and stole from her before leaving town.


	6. Eye to eye

**1997**

"Mrs. Treehill said we need to be nice to you because you're dying!"

Little Lucy teased, sticking her tongue out at Linda durning her first day officially of first grade. Due to one of her first of many surgeries, she had started the school year late. Pale, her dirty blond hair in a braid, she lowered her eyes in embarrassment as Lucy, and two other girls cackled with laughter. They had been staring from the second she first stepped into the classroom. At recess everyone skipped and ran around laughing while Linda sat on a bench in the shade knowing she wasn't supposed to run. Instead she had brought out a book about dogs and was trying to read it. Now the girls were teasing her.

"LINDA IS A ZOMBIE! LINDA IS A ZOMBIE! LINDA IS A ZOMBIE!"

The girls chanted before Lucy grabbed Linda's book holding it up. Linda tried to reach up, unable to grab it.

"Give it here!"

Lucy grinned holding the book high.

"Make me!"

Just then young Richard Horne came up behind Lucy, grabbing her arm and violently yanking it behind her back. Screaming, Lucy dropped the book as he twisted it behind her.

"You think that's funny Lucy?"

Both girls gasped, standing back being useless. Lucy, who's father worked at the post office all ready acted like queen bee of the class. She had a huge crush on Richard Horne and his blond wavy hair, and was always giggling whenever they had to sit next to each other on the rug. Richard meanwhile felt disgusted by her.

"Richard let go!"

Richard let go of her, causing her to jump back rubbing her arm with tears in her big brown eyes.

"Richard! That hurt!"

"Get out of here Lucy, and take that stupid look off your face."

Both girls gasped before Richard's young face crumpled as he spit in her direction. Crying, Lucy turned and ran away with her friends following. Watching them go, Richard didn't care if they ran and told the teacher. In fact, he didn't care much about anything at all. Since preschool he had always been getting in trouble with his teachers. His grandfather claimed he was just a young boy without a real parent. His grandmother on the other hand had mentioned how horrible his temper was. Richard simply didn't care. Until he saw her. When she first was brought into the classroom, he was currently sitting in a timeout. He knew he was too young to know what love was, but somehow looking at her made everything inside him calm down. All day he kept looking back at her desk as she sat there listening. Picking up her book, he handed it to her.

"Those girls suck, they won't bother you anymore."

Linda stared at him a little hesitant before slowly taking the book. Holding it on her lap, she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, dark circled underneath them.

"I'm Linda...Linda Blackburn."

"I'm Richard...Richard Horne."

Richard sat down beside her, and for the first time all year, he smiled.

 **Present.**

The next morning Linda found herself shortly before they planned on checking-out in the shower. She hadn't exactly felt great when she first woke up, and did everything within her power not to show it, instantly excusing herself to jump in the shower to wash up and wake up. Richard stood in his boxers by the sink, using cheap plastic razors he had bought down the road to shave. Linda meanwhile prayed the hot water would help her a little bit since that same dull ache had begun to creep back in her chest, the same one she often got whenever things got really bad. Before jumping in the shower though, she had taken her pills and cupped her hand beneath the sink to swallow them before carefully slipping the beautiful ring Richard had given her last night and placing it on the counter. She knew it was loose, and would her luck she might accidentally drop it down the drain.

Less than a minute after she started the shower, undressed, and slipped in behind the plastic curtain, Richard had come in to use the bathroom and then shave. Letting the hot water pour down on her, she closed her eyes sighing, knowing very well whatever town they went to next she would give her final phone call to her aunt. She hated to leave things like this, but she very well suspected she would be dead in a few months. If these few months made Richard happy so be it. In fact, she hoped wherever they were going, maybe, just maybe she could convince him to try and turn himself in accident or no accident after everything was said and done. Still, she figured if she was gone that would be unlikely. She knew Richard and sensed he would very well lose his mind once she was gone. Still, she wished so badly he could find peace. Thinking of everyone back home, she knew despite it all, it was Richard she wanted to be with when the end finally came. She just prayed whatever strange power or obsession she had over him would somehow protect him in whatever came next if she died. She was worried, and planned on telling her aunt she loved her, and to use the money left by her great grandmother put into trust for her, that had helped with getting her degree to give to the parents of the young boy who was killed.

She wasn't completely sure if they would take it, but at least she could try. Besides, she had no use for that money, never did. She was so busy in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the plastic curtain pull back as Richard stepped behind her in the tub, now completely naked. Turning, half surprised, Linda laughed.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

Richard smirked stepping closer, gently sliding his hands around her waist and placing them on her hips. Right away Linda smirked as she turned facing him. The water poured down on the two of them before she glanced down and saw his erect penis beginning to stick up from a mass of light colored public hair. Knowing she wasn't up to having sex, she still wanted to make him feel good. Smiling, she reached down wrapping her slim hand around his shaft before giving it a dull squeeze. Instantly Richard stiffened as Linda laughed and slowly started to stroke him up and down, squeezing gently, then releasing.

"What are..."

"Shhhh..."

She gently whispered, knowing this always drove him crazy. Studying his face closely as tiny water drops from the shower clung to him she continued to move her hand faster and faster up and down. Seeing him respond so quickly she smiled, enjoying teasing him before slowly lowering herself down to her knees. Richard watched her as she moved closer, and took his penis and placed it in her mouth. Almost two years ago he had taught her how to do this and since had raved over how good she did it. Feeling him enter her warm most mouth, she slowly started using his tongue, hearing him faintly moan as she started to bob her head up and down. Richard breathed deeply, taking hold of her wet hair from the back of her head, and firmly keeping her in place. Soon he cried out loudly, still keeping her head there before he violently thrusted his hips forward and completely emptied himself inside of her. Waiting a second, Linda swallowed before pulling back, his penis now laying limp. Smiling, she stared up, water pouring down on her like the rain.

Completely spent, Richard took deep breaths before helping her stand. Staring deeply in her eyes, Richard got the same overwhelming look in his eyes as he stared down at her. Brushing her soaked hair back, he squeezed her hand, bringing it against to his own chest where his heart was racing, something hers could never do. Staring up at him, his bangs plastered down, she nuzzled against him, the two simply holding each other as the shower water continued to pour down on them. Less than ten minutes later the temperature of the water drove them out. Both toweled off, dressing, before making sure they had everything and got into the car. Linda had blown dried her hair, making it into a messy bun, and even teased Richard by drying his hair as well, smirking at how wavy it had gotten. With her ring back on her finger, they climbed into their seats and stared back down the highway. Richard said they would be there in less than six hours. Linda asked if they should switch cars, since his after all was a dead giveaway. Richard used his directional and shifted to the next lane telling her as long as he kept his speed down he should be fine. Still, Linda wasn't fully convinced, but thought she rather not push the issue. If they got pulled over, they got pulled over. Maybe then she could stop worrying. Sitting in the passenger seat her chest ached. She was tempted to pull the oxygen tank from the backseat but knew it would just worry Richard. He seemed a little relaxed at this exact moment, and she just wanted to see what this place he kept talking about was.

Staying slightly under the speed limit, Richard drove with one hand on the wheel, and the other around Linda, making sure she sat close. The traffic was light, and the skies so far looked clear. Listening to the gentle hum of the engine, Linda knew her medication was wearing her out. Resting her head on his shoulder, she slowly shut her eyes, clearing her mind from any further worry. In what seemed like just seconds, Richard was gently shaking her awake.

The car was stopped, and the direction of the sun in the sky had changed. They were parked outside a giant warehouse in what looked in the middle of the countryside. Feeling groggy, Linda blinked and looked around. Her head felt swimmy.

"Baby, wake up...we're here."

Richard held onto her arm as she sat up and blinked again. Looking up at the warehouse, she lifted an eyebrow.

"What is this place?"

"Don't worry, just stick by my side okay?"

Linda nodded and Richard climbed out, quickly coming around to open her door. Linda stepped out, looking, and saw a gravel road, and several trucks parked outside. Taking her hand, Richard walked to the front of the warehouse were a small keypad was. Richard stood by it and started to press in numbers. Watching him, Linda felt confused.

"What you need a password to get in?"

"Yeah, I paid for it two days back, wired the money."

"Is the password expensive."

"Very."

Just then a loud rattling sounded and the main steel door lifted up. Richard smiled at her, still holding her hand as he walked the two of them inside. It was a huge empty warehouse with a cement floor. Inside sat a large black truck. Richard looked at it with uneasy eyes before walking her towards what appeared to be an elevator. Here was another keypad where he entered in a new code. Linda watched him without speaking before a voice over an intercom came down.

"State your business."

Richard looked up at the security camera looming down over the elevator.

"I'm Richard Horne, I called ahead. I need to see the doc."

"We're a little busy up here mister, we're about to have ourselves quite the show."

Richard glared up before using his free hand that wasn't holding Linda and reaching into his jacket. There he pulled out at least five large stacked of money. Linda only saw them for a second, but knew there must have been at least eighty thousand dollars in his hands. He showed it to the camera before tucking it back into his coat.

"The doc is expecting us."

Just then a loud buzzer went off and the door to the elevator opened. Stepping inside with Linda, the two waited before it started to rise. Standing beside her, Richard eyed Linda and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry."

"That's a lot of money..."

Linda nervously said.

"It's okay..."

He then opened his coat again, and showed her that tucked inside one of the other pockets was a handgun. Feeling her stomach flip, Linda loudly sighed.

"Richard..."

Richard closed his coat.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Just stay close to me okay?"

Before Linda could say another word, the doors opened, and a middle aged man with graying hair greeted them.

"Forty thousand just to take a look, rest of the sum comes later."

Richard steeped forward, handing the man two stacks.

"I heard you are the best, that's the only reason I'm fucking here."

The man quickly counted the bills before smirking and tucking them into his back pocket.

"I'm sure there's other reasons. Heard you left quite the mess behind in Twin Peaks. You and that lady of yours is on the police scanner..."

Linda's grip tightened on Richard's hand. The man smiled, clearly enjoying this before motioning to Linda.

"You're fella contacted us. Viral cardiomyopathy?"

Linda gulped.

"Yes."

"Come with me then..."

He offered his hand and instantly Richard pulled her back shaking his head.

"No, she doesn't go anywhere without me."

"I need to examine her privately. You paid for the best, you got the best. Now do as I say or I make you walk."

Richard stared unsure, before Linda looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"I'll be okay..."

Letting go, Linda followed the doc down a hallway, when Richard went to follow, two large security guards steeped in front of his way.

"You can wait in there, she won't be long."

Richard craned his neck to see the back of Linda walking away with that man. He was ready to fight, cause a scene, do anything, but knew this was his only option. Sighing, he stood back and turned going in the direction they pointed to. It was a large open room, with a huge screen on the wall where at least two dozen men were standing in. Entering slowly, something on the scene caught his eye.

He knew it was a video feed to another room.

He saw a man.

The same man he had seen in the photograph his mother had kept. Of the man he had heard about, the man who during one argument between his grandparents and him, had been revealed to maybe...be his father. Agent Cooper. After all these years, this photograph was standing, staring before him. He stood back in awe, and looked at the man who had raped his mother.

His father.


	7. You can't die

**1999**

"It's stupid really..."

Linda said sitting beside Richard on a chilly November afternoon. Both were currently in the third grade, and for the third time this year Richard gotten gotten suspended, and was now on the verge of actually getting kicked out. Thanks to his grandfather Mr. Horne, he had pulled the strings, and ended up paying for the new playground that was under construction outside of Twin Peaks Elementary. Everyone whispered about Richard and his outbursts. His grandmother, who shared custody with Ben off and on had mentioned wanting to take him to a psychiatrist, claiming he was bipolar. Richard had told Linda he ended up doing to several, all top of the line, and most likely expensive, even one in the city. They all couldn't quite put their finger on what was wrong and labeled him as a "behavior" child. When everything was said and done, Mr. Horne continued using his checkbook to get his grandson out of trouble. The last outburst was stabbing a boy in their class in the hand with a pencil. When their teacher Mr. Kingston tried walking over, sending him to the office Richard flipped his desk over screaming at the top of his lungs. The latest rumor was that he would maybe be going to a behavior school just outside of town. Kids with emotional problems and whatnot. Richard was furious to believe this might actually happen. This meant he wouldn't see Linda as much. So far, Linda was his only friend, and the only reason he didn't pitch a fight to begin with when it came to attending school. Somehow she always seemed to make things feel better, calmer.

In fact, last year she missed nearly two months of school. That was when things were the worse. He even got so bad that Sheriff Truman had to be called when he broke two boy's arms after school when a fight broke out at the park when he was half attempting to join in on a softball game. Always moody, and distant, he had tried joining in much to the encouragement on his grandfather's part in making friends with boys his own age, and get out more. His driver hadn't picked him up that day, and he used his bike to petal to the park where he decided to join in with a few boys from his class in a game or so. Born lanky and skinny, he still was a boy after all, and did like sports. He played two decent rounds, when a few of the boys started to tease him about his family's money, and then he overheard them whisper something about his gross girlfriend who lived in the hospital. Trying to ignore them, he stood back waiting to catch the ball when suddenly he heard them say something worse. This time, saying how they heard his mom was in a nuthouse. That's when the white hot rage blacked out everything, and he lost it. By the time he came to his senses, the sheriff was there dragging him kicking and screaming off them. This would be the first of many run-ins with Sheriff Truman. Still, this summer hadn't been bad. In fact, it was one of the best ones he ever had. He knew this was because Linda's aunt hadn't fully become aware of his troubles, and was allowing them to play together. He had invited her to the Great Northern several times to swim in the pool outback, and to play in the game room. Linda was always so soft spoken, and somehow found the smallest things amazing.

Now today, the two sat on the bench waiting for their rides. Shelly, Linda's aunt's friend was picking her up to bring her to the Double R where she would have lunch and have a playdate with Shelly's daughter Becky who was a little younger than them. It was a crisp beautiful day. The trees around them had turned a golden yellow and brown. A chill was in the air, and the sky was slightly overcast. He sat close to her, and smiled before slowly unwrapping the tiny package wrapped up in red tissue paper. Opening it, he saw it was a small canvas, no bigger than the palm of his hand. It was painted a beautiful velvet blue, with sparkling silver paint as stars. Linda enjoyed art class, and he had noticed she was working on this a few weeks ago when their art teacher Mrs. Claydon gave them small canvas to make whatever they wanted. Thinking the project was dumb, Richard didn't really do anything with his, but had smirked and motioned to hers saying how cool it looked.

"You don't need to keep it...it's stupid..."

Looking up, Richard smiled.

"I love it and I'll keep it forever."

Linda smiled, blushing as much as her pale face would allow before both locked eyes. Slowly Richard leaned forward before Linda shut her eyes. Gently, he pressed his lips against hers before quickly withdrawing. Instantly both giggled, knowing very well that this was their first kiss. Just then Shelly's car pulled up as she honked and waved. Linda smiled, scooting a little away from Richard, brushing her hair back looking embarrassed but unable to stop smiling. Glancing in the direction of the car, she saw that Shelly was fixing her lipstick in the rearview mirror and not looking.

"You need a ride?"

"Naw, mine is coming soon. Thanks again for the gift. I love it."

Smiling, Linda got up, holding her backpack before leaning down and quickly kissing cheek. Smiling, she turned and hurried to the car. Richard meanwhile sat back in awe, knowing that someday...he was going to take her away from this stupid town. Both would run away, and never come back.

 **Present.**

"You can't help me...can you?"

Linda sat sitting on the cold metal table in the backroom. She hadn't been with this doctor long, but somehow after typing her name into his computer, he got all of her medical history within seconds. She figured that much money, you could get any kind of information you wanted. He listened to her heart and lungs, shinned a penlight in her eyes, and then sat at his computer a little bit longer. When he wheeled over, he stared up and somehow this older gentlemen stared up at her, looking human, and actually half decent.

"No, I'm sorry darling."

Linda wasn't the slightest bit surprised. Looking at him, the circles beneath her eyes were dark, making her look exhausted.

"How long do I have?"

"At this rate, a week...maybe two. You outta be in a hospital."

Linda sighed, looking down at her thin hands.

"Back home they basically send me home to be comfortable. They said a few months..."

"They were lying. You're going to become weaker and weaker, unable to breath on your own, and finally...you're going to collapse."

Linda stared off to the side, blinking tired tears away.

"Okay..."

"That kid you came in with, he your guy?"

Linda smiled through her tears and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"I heard about you guys on the news, they found the girl he beat up, she's in the hospital...the one who witnessed him running over that boy. If he has enough money he can make himself disappear, but he has to do it quick, maybe head up North. He seems pretty over protective of you."

"Yeah, we've been together since we've been kids..."

Linda sighed, shaking her head. She knew Richard had been lying about everything, most of all how Miriam had hurt herself when he was trying to turn himself in. She knew all along he had been lying, that she had witnessed the accident, and he tried to shut her up before leaving town. He knew the accident was an accident, Richard wasn't that far gone yet, but the idea of him hurting a woman send chills down her spine. He was unstable, and after all these years she had been the only person to keep him from falling off the edge. Now what would become of him after she died? She had accepted the fact she was dying, but with everything going on, she simply wished she had more time to fix things.

"Here..."

He handed her a bottle of pills without any label. Turning the bottle over in her hand, she raised an eyebrow.

"What are these?"

"To prevent you from going into cardiac arrest."

They may eyes before Linda nodded. The doc then handed two of the money stacks back.

"I'll just take half. Your guy is gonna lose it, but keep a leash on him, he'll get himself killed."

Linda nodded before staring at him.

"Do you have a phone I can use?"

A few minutes later, the doc had left Linda alone so she could make her call on the cellphone she suspected didn't have any tracker. She dialed the number by memory, and got her aunt's machine. Instantly she felt relief, knowing this would make it easier.

"Norma, it's Linda. I'm sorry about how we left things. I think this is the last time you're ever going to hear my voice, and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. You're my family, and you gave me the happiest fullest life I could possibly have. I know Richard is a flawed man, but sometimes all a person needs in life is one person to love them. I know he didn't mean to hit that boy...but I know about the school teacher. I know this won't make it right, but maybe it can help. I'm allowing you to open the rest of my savings left by your mother...it's not much, and can't change the past, but it's the least I can do. Give half to those boy's parents. I know it won't bring him back, but please let them have it. The rest give to that woman so her medical bills can be paid. I really could never do anything right, but it's the least I can do. I love you...go and be happy Norma, live your life...and know that wherever I died, I was at least with somebody I tried to save..."

Hanging up, she stared down at the phone and tossed it aside. Instantly she heard Richard yelling. In seconds he stormed in, looking furious. Linda looked up as he stormed over to her and roughly gripped her face with his hands, his thumbs digging into the soft flesh of her cheeks and jawbone. Instantly Linda stared up, thinking of that school teacher, and how he had beaten her so senseless she was now in the hospital. She knew Richard was mentally ill, and if this was how dangerous he behaved while she was alive, she dreaded to think how bad things would get once she was gone. At that exact moment the doctor walked in and Richard turned on him like a wild dog, eyes bulging from their sockets, teeth bearing like a wild animal.

"You said you could FUCKING fix her! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING PLACE IS THIS?"

The doctor sighed shaking his head.

"I gave her back half. I'm sorry but she's too sick. Money can only do so much and I'm afraid it's too late for her..."

Richard reached into his pocket, taking out his handgun. Instantly Linda felt a sharp pain in her chest as she clutched into his arm.

"Richard please!"

She begged, knowing he was about to do something stupid. The doctor didn't even bat an eyelash, instead he simply nodded and two large men with what appeared to be machine guns appeared in the doorway Richard had walked in from. Richard eyed them before the doctor sighed.

"I'm giving you five minutes to take the girl and leave. You're money isn't good here."

Richard looked back at the men, and then the doc before he turned towards Linda. Pleading at him with her eyes, she held onto his arm that had the gun.

"Please Richard, let's go..."

She whispered, staring at him. Looking at her, his eye twitched before his own voice lowered.

"I'm not gonna let you die..."

Linda slowly shook her head.

"Please, let's go..."

Richard looked back at the men with the guns, on edge and ready to fight before finally he slowly lowered his gun. Linda made sure he didn't see she had been using a cell phone as she slowly slid off the table and continued holding onto his arm. Using her free hand she grabbed the money knowing Richard would most likely need this if this honestly was the end of his options. Pulling him gently she nodded.

"Come on..."

Richard continued glaring at the men before he turned and hurried out with her. Both went to the elevator, before stepping inside and hearing it lower. The two stood together before Richard tucked the gun back into his jacket. The gate lifted up, and both stepped out onto the main floor. Richard grasped her hand, before roughly pulling her out towards where his car was parked. At that exact moment the black truck they had seen earlier was just pulling out. Richard watched it and hurried to his car and motioned her over. "Come on..." Linda followed, getting inside before Richard fired up the engine, and threw the car into reverse, peeling rubber. The car began following the truck down the road, keeping it's distance. Linda sat there closely watching Richard, not exactly knowing what he was doing. Taking the money, she slid it under the seat before eyeing him.

"Richard..."

"I'm not listening to them...you're not going to die. They are just like all the others, fucking idiots. I'm going to get you help, real help."

"Richard...he said I don't have long. Maybe you outta..."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

He screamed, spit flying out of his mouth as he slammed his hands against the steering wheel twice. Linda jumped back in her seat frightened before Richard quickly looked at her, his eyes still bulging out of his skull. Staring at her, he huffed and puffed, still speeding along down the country road.

"Do you fucking hear me? You can't die. I won't allow it. You're all I fucking have in this shitty life and I'm not letting another shitty doctor tell me else wise."

"You really did beat up that teacher didn't you?"

Linda said staring at him. Richard glanced at her again, this time with nothing to say. Instead he stared forward, looking at the truck that had just gotten onto the highway. It was a few car lengths ahead of them, but she saw they were clearly following whoever was inside it. Instead of questioning what they were doing, she simply figured it was another doctor or somebody Richard wanted who most likely wouldn't be able to do a thing. Staring at him she sighed and shook her head.

"I understand the boy was an accident, but to lie about hurting that woman..."

Richard continued driving, eyes glaring ahead.

"You're not going to die..."

Linda stared took a deep breath.

"I have a week, maybe less..."

Richard gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white, he began to slowly pick up speed. That's when she saw something she wasn't completely sure she was truly seeing. She saw tears in his eyes. Taking a shaken breath in, he kept staring ahead.

"You're not going to die Linda...you can't."

Linda meanwhile sat back, truly for the first time...not knowing what to say.


	8. Time running out

**2002**

"Are you sure it's okay if I'm here?"

Linda asked nervously, holding onto her backpack, her dirty blond hair done up into braids. Standing on the front porch of Richard's grandmother's townhouse. It was a late spring afternoon, and both had walked home from school. Linda usually on Fridays would spend the afternoon at the library before heading over to her aunt's restaurant for dinner. Today, Richard had convinced her to go with him. As of lately, Richard had been getting into more trouble at school, and was currently on probation with the principle. His temper was getting worse, and his latest suspension had been over smoking in the boy's bathroom and then getting into a fight with the hall monitor. When Linda asked if he was worried if he would get kicked out? Richard simply shrugged saying he really didn't care. School sucked, and his grandfather would probably take care of it like he always did. Both walked side by side, backpacks swung over their shoulders before they reached the gated community. Richard simply nodded to the guard at the gate before they walked down the smooth dark circular roads with matching track condos lining the neighborhood.

Once they reached the house, Linda saw there wasn't a car in the driveway. Nervously she chewed her lip. She liked Richard a lot. She knew he had a hard time in school, and making friends. He came from money, and he had overheard some girls in her class talk about him, but somehow she couldn't quite understand why all the drama? Richard was actually one of the nicest people she knew and had constantly been looking out for her over the years. She had to admit she did indeed have a crush on him, and enjoyed their time together. Just last winter when she spent a week in the hospital he had come to visit her and sat watching TV with her, even holding her hand. Remembering that day on the bench a few years back when she had her first kiss with him, she so often wondered what it would feel like to do it again. Richard fished into his pocket for his keys and nodded.

"Yeah, my grandmother is at some clinic with my uncle, remember how I told you he's like retarded. He goes to see this shrink every few months and they are gone all day. They bring his nurse with them."

"So you stay here all alone?"

Richard nodded, looking as if it wasn't a big deal. Once he opened the door letting her in, Linda looked around in awe over the high ceilings and hardwood floors.

"Wow, it's big."

Richard tossed his backpack on the floor and offered to take hers.

"Come on, let me show you my room..."

Together they started up the stairs, skipping two at a time before heading down the hallway. Richard opened the last door on the left and let her inside a room she often wondered about. Inside the walls were painted a light grayish blue. There was a full size bed, a dresser, desk, and chair. It was boy neat with some clothes thrown in heaps to the side, as well as posters for current popular bands plastered on the walls.

"Well this is it."

"Neat."

Linda walked around, closely looking around. After all these years of friendship, she still saw Richard as quite the mystery. Walking around she then paused and smiled briefly as she stared down and saw the tiny painting she had given him years ago sitting propped up on his desk. Touched, she felt a strange flutter in her chest, for once a feeling that wasn't pain. Turning, she saw Richard sit down on the edge of his bed.

"Wanna play video games?"

"Huh?"

"I have playstation, I can show you show to play it."

Linda shrugged and walked over sitting beside him.

"Okay."

Both sat side by side before Richard closely stared at her, making her glance over.

"What?"

Richard swallowed loudly and actually seemed half nervous.

"I like you Linda."

Linda felt her cheeks burn red as she smiled, suddenly unable to stop looking in his beautiful eyes.

"I like you too Richard."

Richard's brow wrinkled as he shook his head.

"No, not like that...I like you...well like...like you like you."

"Oh..."

"Do you like me like that?"

Linda nervously picked at the maternal of her jeans before nodding.

"Yeah...I guess."

"So...I was wondering...would you...wanna..."

Linda smiled, she never saw him act this nervous before.

"What?"

Richard shrugged, clearly looking uncomfortable.

"I don't know, like...you wanna be my girlfriend or something?"

Linda smiled sadly sitting beside him. Instantly thousands of memories since the first grade came back to her. How he had stuck up for her all those times whenever other kids teased her, always partnering up with her whenever they had to go group projects, passing her notes making her giggle during science, carrying her piggyback, coming by the Double R and splitting ice cream with her, going to the movies, or simply just treating her like any other person. Not this fragile sick person everyone thought she was. She remembered last year in gym, she of course had a doctor's note to skip out. Instead she sat on the bleachers, bored, and jealous watching all of the other kids run, skip, and play. Not worrying about needles, or surgeries, or medication. All of their cheeks flushed with health. That's when Richard came over to keep her company. He offered to walk her to the school library since their gym teacher Mr. Barkley allowed her to go there instead during gym period. He offered his hand, and she took it when instantly he stopped and his brow wrinkled. Looking a little embarrassed he quickly pulled off his hoodie and handed it to her.

"Here tie that around your waist."

"Huh?"

Richard avoided eye contact and before standing closer to her and whispered...

"Just go it and come on."

Confused, Linda remembered putting the hoodie around her waist and hurrying out with him to the hallway. Turning, she looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Richard's cheeks were flushed before he motioned to her.

"Um, maybe you should go to the nurse..."

Linda, still confused lifted the back of Richard's hoodie when she saw the small blood stain forming on the back of her pants. Instantly she thought she might die right there and then. She had started her first period at school. Beyond humiliated, she turned and looked at him before shaking her head.

"Um...I..."

"Come on, it's okay..."

He took her hand and hurried to the bathrooms at the end of the hall near the music room. Durning this time of the day they were rarely used, and both ducked into the girls' room. Beyond embarrassed, Linda just wanted to go to the office and call her aunt. She was prepared for this since Norma had given her the "talk" years ago. Still, Richard was a boy, a boy who was really one of her only friends, and a boy she liked. This was personal, and very embarrassing. Richard didn't seem embarrassed at all now. In fact, he seemed really calm. Instantly he went to the tampon dispenser and dug into his pocket for a quarter. Unable to look him in the eye, she stared down as he turned and handed her a tampon.

"You um, know how to use it?"

Snatching it away from him she glared.

"You can go now Richard, thanks..."

Nodding, Richard walked out leaving her alone. Turning and looking at her reflection, she held back tears knowing all these other girls had mothers that would be there to guide them through this sort of thing. Her on the other hand... Pushing that thought away, she entered the stall, knowing her next stop would be the nurses' station. Less than a half an hour later, she was given a pass to go home. The nurse explained to her that at her age this was perfectly normal, and her periods might not even be regular due to her medication. One place she was very used to was the nurses' office. In fact, it was the place she spent most of her time during the day. Leaving school early, Richard's hoodie still tied around her waist, she kept her head lowered and walked down the main steps when she heard her name.

"Hey Linda! wait up!"

Linda stopped and saw Richard hurrying over. Looking around, she knew school wouldn't be dismissed for another two hours.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm walking you home."

"You're ditching school?"

Richard made a face as they began walking down the sidewalk.

"Not my first time, come on."

As they walked, Richard's hand slowly slipped into hers. Smirking, Linda glanced at him.

"Sorry I was mean earlier, I'm just embarrassed. I'll wash your hoodie and give it back to you..."

Richard shook his head.

"No problem, you heading home?"

"Yeah, my aunt is working late and I don't wanna bother her..."

Richard then pulled her hand in the direction of Main street. Raising an eyebrow, Linda looked at him.

"Where are we going?"

"Come on..."

Richard brought her to the drug store where he made her sit on the outside bench. A few minutes later he walked out with a plastic bag. All ready cramps were setting in and Linda sat there holding her stomach. For the first time in her life something hurt worse than her chest and she honestly didn't think she could stand it. If this was all part of becoming a woman, she wasn't interested. Richard walked over and sat beside her. Looking at him, she smiled as he handed her the bag, still confused.

"What did you need to get?"

That's when she smiled, inside the bag were a box of tampons, cramp medication, and Twizzlers. Her favorite. Smirking, Richard looked at her.

"I mean I really don't know much about that stuff but my uncle's nurse has this shit under her sink. I saw them a few times, thought you might need them."

"Let me give you money..."

She started to open her backpack when he stopped her, and reached over brushing her bangs back.

"No problem, really."

Taking her hand, he helped her up, and walked her home. Now a year later, he was asking if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Smiling, she stared at him and knew she had plenty of people to love her to make up for the fact she didn't have parents. Richard had somehow always been there for her despite how much trouble he got in, or how many people disliked him. She saw that side of him, but never directed to her. She saw the Richard who was gentle, kind, and understanding. The one who was there for her when she felt her most embarrassed. The one who made her laugh, and was overprotective of her. The one who honestly treated her like an equal.

"Yeah, sure."

Richard smiled, his whole face lighting up. Something she wished would happen more often.

"Cool."

Linda nodded.

"Yeah, cool."

Less than an hour later after a few failed attempts at a video game with cars, explosions, and guns, both were laying back on Richard's bed laughing. They had made popcorn, and even kissed a few times. Linda knew she had an hour before she had to go home.

"Can I see them?"

Richard asked laying beside her still holding his playstation remote. Looking at him, Linda raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Richard shook his head.

"I sound like a jerk...never mind."

That's when Linda knew what he meant. Smiling she slid up, kneeling beside him.

"My boobs?"

Richard cracked up completely, tossing his remote down.

"Never mind Linda, come on let's see if there's popsicles downstairs..."

Linda laughed before looking at him.

"I'll show you them, if you show me yours..."

Richard rolled over slightly smiling.

"What my boobs?"

Linda laughed playfully whacking him with her hand.

"No...your...penis. I'll show you them for a second, if I can see yours."

"My Miss Blackburn, now that we're dating I'm seeing a whole new side of you."

Linda cracked up before looking at him.

"What chicken?"

Richard sat up and nodded.

"Okay deal...who's first."

"I'll go...but no laughing!"

"I swear."

Linda looked around before laughing and slowly pulling down her T-shirt, along with her sports bra. Richard looked at her breasts and instantly smiled.

"Wow."

"Is that a good wow?"

"For sure...can I touch them?"

Linda smiled and nodded. Reaching forward, Richard touched with gently before smiling.

"It's soft...nice."

Laughing, she sat back and pulled her shirt and bra up.

"Swear to me you won't tell anyone I let you do that."

"Who am I going to tell? They are really pretty...is that the right thing to say?"

Laughing, Linda motioned to him. "Okay, now you." Sighing and smiling, Richard pulled down his sweatpants slightly along with his boxers. Looking over, Linda smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Wow...it's...cute."

"Cute? Puppies are cute!"

Laughing, Linda covered her face blushing when suddenly they heard the downstairs door open downstairs and Richard's grandmother's voice call up.

"Richard? Are you here?"

Quickly with lighting speed, Richard pulled his pants up and both laid back down on their stomachs, grabbing the video game remotes from the carpet. Less than a minute later, the door opened and Richard's grandmother stood, her designer purse over one shoulder.

"Oh...Richard you are here, and you...have a visitor..."

Richard shot his grandmother a look.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

Richard's grandmother ignored this statement and smiled looking at Linda.

"Hello dear."

Linda smiled putting the remote down.

"Hi Mrs. Horne, it's nice to see you."

Silvia, who had always liked Linda, smiled.

"Hi darling, are you staying for dinner?"

"I'm afraid not, I have to get home soon."

"Well if you need a ride you let me know."

Richard continued glaring before mentioning she would be downstairs. Shutting the door, Richard waited a second before rolling his eyes and looking at her.

"God she's annoying..."

Linda smiled and nudged him.

"Stop, she's nice."

Richard made a face.

"That's what you think."

Laughing, she snuggled in close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Over the years, they dated off and on. It wasn't official until their last year of high school despite always being together. Richard saw a few other girls, but claimed it really never meant anything. The one time Linda did go to the movies with a boy from down the street named Clarke Weston. Richard had gotten so jealous when he spotted them afterwards having shakes at the Double R, he punched a back alley wall so hard he fractured three of his fingers. Finally both knew enough was enough, they were meant for each other.

 **2010**

Linda was too sick to go to prom. Instead Richard pulled some strings with his grandfather, who he hadn't been exactly having the best relationship with as of lately since he dropped out of school, and had gotten arrested for the second time all ready. Thanks to Mr. Horne, he had been able to bail himself out without any true charges being taken. Known as the local bad boy, Richard's reputation wasn't exactly the best. Rumors were flying high, but he was still holding onto whatever last chances he was getting by his grandfather, mostly money wise. Norma, Linda's aunt was suspecting something was up, but Linda was constantly defending him. The two weren't officially dating, but had been very close over the years. Despite all of the scenes he made, and outbursts, Linda kept him somewhat sane and grounded. She constantly stuck up for him, and both were close friends who somehow understood each other over the years. Both basically orphans who were simply misunderstood.

They emailed and texted constantly, mostly whenever Linda was in the hospital for long periods. One time he even had beautiful exotic flowers delivered to her house after a minor surgery she had shortly before her senior year. Both could talk for hours about basically nothing and feel completely relaxed and able to be themselves. They had this unspoken connection, and knew it was only a matter of time before they actually began a real relationship. That spring while so many other girls were busy getting ready for prom, shopping for dresses, tanning, and renting limos, Linda spent in the hospital. Once she was able to go home, Richard invited her to his grandfather's hotel for an evening. He was vague about the details, only telling her it was formal and to wear something nice.

Confused, Linda dressed in a blue dress Shelly had talked her into getting at Horne's department store as well as a pair of sparking shoes. Her aunt was worried she was pushing herself, but Linda was curious about what Richard had planned. That night he sent a town car to pick her up, which brought her up to his grandfather's hotel. Linda, never really one to dress up felt nervous, her hair done up in a bun, she sat back feeling a little out of place, and nervously holding a silver clutch her aunt had let her borrow. Once the car pulled up to the front steps of the Great Northern, the driver opened her door, revealing Richard waiting at the top of the steps, dressed in a navy blue tux, looking extremely handsome. Instantly, Linda smiled as she stepped out.

"Look at you Mr. Horne, you sure know how to clean up."

Richard smiled as she walked up to him. Offering his hand, he smiled at her.

"You look...wow..."

He stared at her in awe, slowly looking her up and down. Smiling, she stared at him.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

"A good wow..."

This same tiny little inside joke still rang true after all these years. Walking her inside, they went through the mostly deserted lobby, and towards the back where the Timber Room which was was where the Dance Hall was. This was an area mostly reserved for huge meetings or functions. Tonight it was completely empty, thousands of beautiful white sparking lights strung up as music played from the speakers. The place was decorated to look like the prom she had been too sick to attend. Instantly she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Shut up..."

Richard smiled.

"You like?"

Turning, she tried not to look like some stupid over emotional girl. Instead she smiled through her tears and nodded quickly.

"I love it."

"Come on, let's dance."

That night Richard and Linda danced underneath the sparking lights, slowly waltzing back and forth, completely unaware that Agent Cooper and Audrey Horne had once danced on this same exact floor many years ago...

 **Present.**

Richard jolted awake from the passenger seat of his car. They had been driving for hours, following the black pick-up truck. Linda had insisted they switch off when the truck had stopped for gas. They kept their distance, but when she saw how dark the circles were underneath his eyes, worse than hers, she put her foot down, promising not to ask questions on who exactly this person was, and to keep far enough away, but not letting him speed too far up. They had driven for almost four hours since that stop, and the sun was setting soon. Richard jolted awake, gasping. Glancing over, Linda saw he was sweating. "You okay?" Richard reached over, his hand gripping her shoulder roughly.

"Fuck..."

"What is it?"

Linda glanced again.

"What?"

"A fucking nightmare...you wouldn't wake up..."

Richard's voice had an edge to him as he stared at her. Instantly he looked forward, seeing the truck a few cars up on the highway.

"Still there?"

"He's gotta be stopping soon, we're switch off if you're up to it?"

"Sure, you okay?"

"Fine, actually feels good to drive."

"If he stops to re-fuel we'll switch, you're tired and need a break..."

Linda wanted to tell him she wasn't, but he had that look about him again. Blinking, he carefully stared at her, reaching over and gently swept his thin fingers against the side of her cheek. "I dreamed you were dead. You were asleep in your bed and wouldn't wake up. I kept screaming and screaming and you wouldn't open your eyes..." Linda sighed, she did actually start feeling a little weak. Her chest was tightening, and she could feel sweat starting to roll down the sides of her face. Usually when it got this bad, she would start having a weak spell.

She was about to say something to Richard, anything to make him feel better, to assure him that it was just a dream, she knew he had these all the time. A lot had been happening at once, and if it wasn't for them following whoever this was, she knew he would be in the middle of a full fledge breakdown. Richard, almost as if he knew instantly what she was thinking reached over and slid his hand against her forehead, feeling the sweat.

"We're switching spots..."

"I'm fine..."

"I'm not asking. Come on..."

"You want me to pull over?"

"No, keep your foot on the gas and the wheel steady."

They had done this more than a few times in the same exact car, twice before back in Twin Peaks when Richard suspected one of the deputies were tailing them when they were driving around late at night and he had a couple of beers in him. Carefully, Linda clutched onto the steering wheel, keeping the car steady in it's lane. Richard and her switched, as he slid behind her. The car wobbled, before they changed positions and Richard was back behind the wheel. "Okay, take your foot off, I'm good." Nodding, Linda took it off and he sat behind the wheel.

Glancing at her, he gave a tired worried smile before Linda chewed her lip and stared forward through the dark windshield.

"Richard, who is this?"

Richard stayed silent for a second, keeping his eyes fixed on the back taillights of the truck further up ahead.

"Not too sure yet."

Linda wanted to ask something else, say anything to break this silence. Instead, that same horrible ache had returned in her chest. Sitting there, she wished it had been a day ago, back in the motel despite everything that had happened. Back when Richard seemed so hopeful. Sitting there, she fumbled into her pocket for the bottle of pills the doc had given her. Uncapping it, she took one of the tiny pills and put it under her tongue. The taste was awful and bitter, but she shut her eyes trying to tune everything out. Richard meanwhile glanced at her, knowing this wasn't good.

That her time was running out. Looking forward, he glared waiting for this bastard to stop again. He knew it was him, in fact he was certain it was. Staring forward he continued driving as the truck took a back exit and continued driving onward into the darkness.


	9. Sister

**2012**

"You sure?"

Richard asked hovering above Linda, both crammed in the backseat of his car. Both were parked up at the point, a local spot for teens and young adults to park, or look down at the drive-in which was on it's last legs down in the valley. Rumor was that the huge shopping mall that had it's own movie theater inside was just another sign of the modern times, which was slowly catching up with Twin Peaks. Still, kids liked going up there since it was private, and if you tuned into the right radio station you could usually catch the right signal and get the sound in for free. This was a place Richard had taken Linda shortly after graduation. She had graduated almost two years late since her constant stays in the hospital despite her best efforts kept her behind. In fact, Linda felt she was always a little behind due to her illness.

Even prom she had celebrated late with Richard. Now she was currently taking online courses, while Richard was simply living off his grandfather's money. He had no urge to work or start college. Instead he claimed he dabbled in a little business, and since his uncle would never take over his family's empire, he knew as soon as the two "old bats." died all of this would be his. Linda tried talking him into taking some classes. She knew he was really smart, in fact all durning high school she had tutored him, and even as much as she hated to admit it had written several papers for him to get him to pass. In the end it was his grandfather who pulled some strings in order for him to graduate. Richard didn't walk at graduation, claiming it was stupid. Instead that night he drove Linda up to the point where the two sat on the hood of his car, looking at the vast view of the town, his arm around her as he drank cheap beer and complained about everything. Richard's temper had gotten worse, and so far he had all ready been arrested twice. One had been a DUI, another for public fighting. Still, Linda never really saw that side of him. She constantly was defending him, mostly to her aunt who wanted to like Richard since he was so good to her, but word spread fast, and Richard was known as a local bad boy in town. Something about those Hornes meant bad news. Still, he saw her almost every day. Norma had been busy ever since she had expanded with the Double R. It had become a chain, and money was pouring in.

Linda had worked part time as a waitress off and on over the years, mostly whenever they were understaffed. Now she usually just came by to help take pies out of the oven, and talk with Shelly and Becky who had just started working there full time. Earlier that year she had married her high school sweetheart Steve. Richard had brought her to a few parties outside of town where Becky and Steve had been. She hated to admit it, but she never really liked him. He had originally came from a nice enough family, but she saw a dark side of him he was careful not to show, worse than Richard in fact. To everyone else Steve was always the friendly guy who knew everyone, drove a cool car, and could always get beer. Still, at those few parties she had attended, she saw him when nobody was looking get rough with Becky. A few times she had been tempted to ask Becky about it, but knew none of this was her business. In fact, who was she to judge? Richard never hid how bad his temper was, he was very up front when he didn't like someone. One evening she remembered them driving back from a party when she brought up how she saw Steve screaming at Becky, saying she was flirting with some guy and had slapped her out back. Richard glared ahead, gripping the steering wheel and shook his head. Richard had never liked Steve, and only humored the few times they hung out because Linda liked Becky. Shaking his head, Richard continued driving down the backroads.

"That kid is scum...if he ever even looks at you the wrong way I'll fucking kill him."

"He's always been nice to me, but I've seen him get rough with Becky. Everyone thinks he's such a great guy but I think he's dealing drugs."

Richard, who wasn't shy to admit he liked to dabble every once in a while in coke became silent. Linda wasn't stupid, she knew he had been involved with some shady people, but stayed out of it. She was thankful he somehow seemed to keep his shit together, and after seeing how horrible Steve had been treating Becky, she knew despite it all, she was with the better man. Richard only reserved this side of him to her. He was gentle, kind, and even romantic to her. Richard told her again if Steve did that again in front of them and he saw it he would break his fucking arm. He didn't put up with that kind of bullshit. Now just a year or so later Becky had married Steve, and from what she heard from Shelly, who had separated from Deputy Briggs, Becky's father, that she was worried about Becky throwing her life away. She had dropped out of school, moved into a trailer with Steve, and was working full time barley making ends meet. Norma had told her more than once how worried she was getting, but sensed Becky was hiding something. Tonight Linda had decided that she finally wanted to lose her virginity. Besides some major heavy petting, they hadn't gone any further. Richard never pressured her, but she knew he wanted her. In fact, durning their latest make-out sessions, she saw a hunger in his eyes, and for the first time just a few mere months ago had slid her hand up his thigh, and felt his erection pulsing against the crotch of his jeans. Tonight she decided this would be it. She informed Richard just a few days ago when both were swimming at The Great Northern Pool. Currently she wasn't speaking to his grandfather who was traveling for business. Both had gotten into quite the argument, and Richard had picked her up completely bullshit. That afternoon Linda told him what she wanted to do. Richard nearly choked on the beer he was drinking, and asked if she was sure?

Now tonight, they laid crammed in the backseat, nervous, on edge, and anxious. Richard had put a condom on per Linda's request, and hovered above her. Licking her lips, Linda nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready...just go slow."

She held onto his skinny shoulders as he leaned down, gently kissing her bottom lip. Taking a deep breath, she felt his own legs spread hers, before he leaned down and carefully entered her. Snapping her eyes shut, Linda hissed out, the pain sharp and sudden. Instantly Richard withdrew slightly, staring down concerned.

"You okay?"

Linda nodded, trying to relax. Richard had offered her a joint before they started but she refused. She wanted to experience everything clearly. Laying back she nodded as he reached down, using his hand to guide himself into her. The pain was still there, but Richard was slow, carefully looking at her. Taking deep breaths, she looked up before he smiled.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, keep going..."

Richard adjusted himself, completely entering her before kissing the side of her face. Slowly he began to thrust into her, making her grasp onto him. He stared down, before pressing his forehead against hers.

"I want you to look at me...it's just us okay...just us."

Linda nodded, trying to fight through the discomfort and pain. Instead she stared up at him as he continued moving inside of her, pressing her down against the seat. Staring into his eyes, she knew even if she died tomorrow, this would be one of the most important moments of her life. Clutching onto him, she stared up before he said something that changed everything.

"I love you..." Staring up as he slowly took her virginity, she smiled and suddenly forgot about how embarrassing this was, or how painful. Instead, she stared up and smiled.

"I love you too..."

Both smiled before Richard found a quickened pace. In less than a few minutes, he pumped himself into her once, twice, before stiffening and crying out. Then, it was over. Laying there, she waited before he slowly lifted his head and looked down.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Linda shook her head.

"No, I'm fine..."

Richard withdrew, before sitting up and stripping the used condom off. Linda slowly scooted up, and checked and was surprised to see she wasn't bleeding. Sitting there, she looked across at him and saw his now limp penis. She had seen it several times, but never like this. Thinking that this was actually inside her made her suddenly know she was in on the secret that men and woman shared. Over all, it wasn't really that big of a deal. She knew Richard had had sex before, with who she didn't even care to ask. But he had been wonderful, and had made this not seem like this an awful thing.

"It gets better...I mean, it doesn't hurt after you get used to it, and I usually can last longer...sorry..."

Linda raised an eyebrow as Richard tossed the condom into a crumpled up Double R napkin. Cocking her head to the side she smiled. She couldn't believe it...he was nervous.

"It was wonderful..."

"You sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

Richard then grinned looking over at her.

"Wanna feel nice?"

"Huh?"

"Lay back and spread your legs..."

Raising an eyebrow Linda smiled before Richard told her to scoot back. Carefully she sat back, opening her legs before Richard hovered over her and smiled. Very slowly she lowered his head down. Instantly Linda nearly jumped. Grabbing onto the door, she gasped and couldn't believe it. That's when the most overwhelming feeling hit her. Gasping, she sat back, speechless as she for the first time in forever felt her heart pound without it hurting.

 **Two weeks later...**

"Just careful, less teeth..."

Richard instructed as Linda slowly tried to relax and opened her mouth fitting his penis into it. Richard sat behind the wheel of his car, and instantly closed his eyes gripping the wheel. Since that night at the point, Richard and Linda's relationship and reached a new level. It seemed as though they were having sex all the time now. Once Richard snuck her into one of the suites at The Great Northern. Another time when Norma was working late, in her bedroom. Both were all over each other, and just the other night he had sent a dozen fresh roses to the house. Both were slowly exploding their bodies, and were learning what felt good and what didn't feel good. Linda honestly never thought somebody could ever make her feel this good. Both each time were exhausted, and laid in each other's arms.

The last time was in the woods, they spread a blanket from his car, and afterwards laid together staring up at the sky. Bobbing her head slowly up and down, she listened as Richard gently repositioned her head, stroking her hair. Afterwards, both sat arms around each other laying on the hood. They were parked behind The Great Northern, and knew he had to get her home soon since she had a few appointments in the morning. She was nervous, things were going so well but she wasn't exactly feeling great. She dreamed of the day that somehow she would be healthy and stop worrying so much. Staring at Richard, she nuzzled his neck as he gently rubbed her back. "I love you Richard..." Richard squeezed her before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too baby..."

Richard motioned up to the hotel, the lights inside the windows glowing.

"One day all of this will be mine, and you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna marry you."

Linda smiled rolling her eyes before laying her head on his chest.

"Yeah right."

Richard smirked still stroking her back.

"You'll see...just wait."

Both laid on the hood, untouched by sickness, or madness that was awaiting for them.

 **Present.**

The truck was a mile or so ahead and had turned to an old abandoned convenience store. Richard slowed down, slowing the car down further down the road, making sure his lights were off. Watching the man walk away, a heavy thick fog began to swirl around. Linda sat up staring.

"What is he doing?"

Richard watched before the man climbed the stairs and entered on the second floor. Feeling anxious, Linda suddenly wished they were back home. Safe and sound in her bedroom. Whoever this guy was, Richard was determined to follow. Watching him pull his handgun out of his jacket, she nervously eyed him. "What are you gonna do?" Richard placed the gun down between them. Holding his hand out he shook his head.

"Shhh Linda."

Linda gulped looking out before Richard began driving, pulling further down the road, and parking behind the truck. Killing the engine, both looked up with wide eyes.

"Richard, who is this guy?"

Richard turned and stared at her.

"Remember how I told you my mom is...well in a mental hospital?"

"Yeah?"

"She tried to kill herself. I was just a baby but I guess she claimed that she had been raped. My father wasn't that business guy who died that I told you about. She claimed it was..."

Linda stared, confused.

"What?"

"She...claimed it was that FBI agent."

Linda froze.

"Dale Cooper?"

"Yeah. I found a photo of them together. She claimed when she was in the hospital after she got hurt in that explosion at the bank I told you about...Cooper came in and raped her. Nobody believed her, and he took off after..."

"You mean Agent Cooper, my father?"

Richard sighed looking at her.

"Yeah. I overheard my grandparents arguing before we all stopped talking, that they were starting to believe she was telling the truth. They wanted to do a blood test but it never happened. My grandfather never believed it, but my grandmother did and wanted to do a blood test but he refused."

"Wait...the FBI Agent...Mr. Cooper who's my father...who took off leaving my mom pregnant...you think he's your dad?"

Richard stared at her and nodded.

"Yeah."

Linda suddenly felt her chest tighten.

"How long have you known?"

"I've suspected for a while...I saw him back there and I recognized him from the photo my mom kept. I never said anything because I was never sure."

"So you...all this time...knew we are probably fucking brother and sister and..."

"Linda..."

He went to reach over and touch her when she flinched and slapped his hand away. Glaring, she couldn't believe it. Pulling back, she grasped for the door handle.

"Linda please..."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"LINDA!"

Linda felt everything spin, she tried the door but found it locked. Devastated, she pulled at it over and over again before becoming completely frustrated. Sitting there, she rocked back and forth fighting tears away. Richard stared at her, his heart breaking seeing her like this.

"I'm still not sure...that might not even be him."

"Who? The man who raped your mom and got her pregnant? The man who got my mom pregnant and left her to go crazy and kill herself? Our father?!"

"I love you Linda, none of this matters..."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?!"

"Linda, if that really is the bastard who destroyed our mothers...he deserves to fucking die."

"Richard...we're...we're..."

Instantly her face crumpled as she hitched and began rocking back and forth. Covering her face with her hands, she cried completely becoming undone. All this years were a lie. The love of her life, the only man who mattered to her was her brother. She felt sick to her stomach, and just wanted to make all of this stop. Richard's arm strongly came around her.

"It doesn't matter, do you hear ME? IT DOESN'T MATTER! I love you, and I'm going to kill this mother fucker for what he did to our mothers. Do you hear me!?"

Linda took deep breaths, blinking through tears as she stared forward. Richard held her tight before roughly grasping her face, and pressing his fingers and thumb into her jawbone, making her look at him. Pressing his forehead against hers, he stared down, breathing heavy.

"I love you...it's just us remember?"

Linda felt sick, she wanted to scream, she wanted to slap him away and scream. She felt disgusted, but suddenly knew...Richard really was the only one who understood. That he had hid this to simply not hurt her, and shelter her from it all. She knew he was insane, and knew she was dying. Why push him away if she just had days left? Looking up, she felt tears roll down her face before he wiped them away and kissed her.

"I'm going to get this bastard, and then I'm gonna find help for you okay?"

She knew it was a lie, but she nodded, feeling so overwhelmed, she held onto him hoping she wouldn't faint. That's when Richard looked out and saw the man now outside, standing inside a phone booth. Instantly his face crumpled as he grabbed hold of the gun.

"Wait here..."

"Richard..."

He ignored her before climbing out, clutching the gun as he walked around and aimed the gun. Linda slowly opened the passenger door and stood back, looking over the parked truck as the man left the booth booth and walked straight over to Richard who was waiting for him, gun pointed right at him.

"I recognized you back at the farm. You're FBI."

"How do you figure that?"

"I've seen your picture in your fancy FBI suit, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

Richard kept the gun pointed, backing up slightly. Watching, Linda sensed something horrible was about to happen. Looking at him, she couldn't believe it. She had heard about Dale Cooper, even had seen his picture. Besides his age and his hair length, it looked just like him. Was this really her father? The man who left her mother, driving her to kill herself? Looking at Richard her heart ached. Was it true? Did he rape his mother leaving her just like her mom? Was Richard, the only boy she ever loved really her brother? She stood there as crickets chirped in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Where do you see that picture?"

"My mom had it."

"Who's your mom?"

"Audrey Horne. And your name is Cooper."

Richard's face crumpled, staring at the man who did all of this. He kept the gun steady despite how nervous he felt. Cooper cocked his head, looking at him closely. That's when Cooper spit, causing Richard to look away for just a second. In that split moment Cooper lunched at him, snatching his gun and whacking him in the face. Linda screamed as Richard was drop kicked to the ground and Cooper's face crumpled as he kicked him down three times with lighting speed in a row.

"DON'T HURT HIM!"

Linda came charging from around the car, ready to attack. Cooper looked over before grabbing Linda by the hair, hard enough to pull it from her skull and lifted her up. Linda screamed as he held the gun against the side of her head. Richard laid on the ground hurt, and holding his side. Instantly he looked up helpless.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Don't ever threaten me again."

Richard sat up, coughing, still holding his side. Linda tried to move but Cooper kept the gun still pointed against her.

"And who are you?"

"Linda...Linda Blackburn."

Cooper's brow wrinkled as he stared down, carefully staring down at her. Linda tried not to show she was scared as she stared up, and then looked back down at Richard. The cool metal of the barrel of the gun pressing tightly against her. Cooper then leaned down, gun still pointed and pressed his ear against Linda's chest. He listened for a second before staring at her. His eyes looking dark and empty.

"You're dying."

Linda stared at him, unable to speak.

"Please just let her go, she doesn't have anything to do with this..."

Richard begged, for the first time ever in his life sounding desperate. Cooper glared down at Richard and smirked.

"But of course she does...I think I might actually be able to help. Come with me and I'll help her, refuse and I shoot her in the head."

Richard stared up before Cooper motioned to the door.

"Get in, we'll talk on the way."

Linda looked down at Richard feeling terrified before slowly grasping the door and opening the driver's side. Cooper motioned with the gun and slowly she climbed inside. Looking down at Richard, he motioned for him to get in. Slowly, Richard got up, still holding himself, and grimacing in pain. Carefully he climbed in, sliding over and grabbing onto Linda.

"You okay?"

Linda nodded before touching his chest.

"You?"

"I'm okay, just be still, let me do the talking."

Just then Cooper climbed behind the wheel, still holding the gun. Slamming the door, he started the engine and backed up and headed straight down the road. Both Richard and Linda sat holding each other, crammed on one side of the cab, staring at him frightened and unsure. They started down the dark road as the fog continued to swirl and roll in, covering the woods that surrounded them. Linda sat there watching, holding onto Richard before she cleared her throat.

"You're our father?"

Richard stared at her before Cooper glanced over.

"Yes."

Linda felt her heart hammer quickly in her chest. Staring at Richard, she held onto him, suddenly feeling a tightening in her chest. She wanted so badly to grab her pills which were jammed in her front pocket of her shorts. Glancing over, she looked at this so called Agent Cooper. He didn't look anything like the photos she had seen before. The very idea that this man was both her and Richard's father... His dark eyes glanced in their direction.

"You came from the farm?"

Richard slowly nodded.

"Yeah."

"You on the run from something?"

Richard glanced down at Linda before looking back over at him.

"Maybe..."

The man smirked.

"So what do you wanna know?"

"Did you rape my mother?"

The silence hung in the air before finally the man named Cooper nodded.

"Yes. Is she alive?"

"Who?"

"Audrey Horne, your mother."

"Yeah, she's upstate at a hospital."

"Is she still in a coma?"

Richard glared.

"She had an accident a few years after having me. I've read up about you. You're not FBI anymore are you?"

"Not for a long time. What's your name kid?"

Richard glared.

"Richard."

"And this is your sister?"

Richard sighed before staring.

"Half. Annie Blackburn is her mother."

Cooper looked confused for a second before nodding.

"Where is she?"

"Dead."

Linda answered, Richard glanced down at her as Linda stared.

"She slit her wrists after bringing me home from the hospital. My aunt had raised me."

Cooper glanced at her again.

"You two are fucking?"

Richard let out a haggard breath before staring.

"Hey wait a second..."

Linda sat up, still holding onto Richard.

"Yeah, we are. So you're admitting to being our father. What were you doing back at the farm?"

"I had business to attend. I have coordinates I need to follow. I received the last one back there from a fellow agent."

"Coordinates to what?"

"That's what we're going to find out. Any other questions?"

Richard turned, staring at him.

"What did you mean you could help her?"

"She's dying isn't she?"

"How did you know that?"

Cooper glanced back at his two children.

"I just know. You do exactly as I say I'll help her."

"How?"

"By not asking any more questions."

Richard went to say something when Linda squeezed his hand, making him look down at her. Shaking her head, she suddenly wished they had never followed this truck. Somehow something felt off. At this exact moment she wasn't concerned over now knowing the man she loved was really her half brother. This seemed like some awful soap opera. No, what worried her was that this man seemed insane, and had both of them locked in this truck, driving somewhere. She had seen the way he attacked Richard, and somehow knew they were in danger. Grasping onto Richard, the two products of Cooper sat there uneasy and frightened as they continued driving into the night.


	10. I just wanna talk

**A few days ago...**

"Miriam!"

Richard walked to Miriam's trailer parked behind the Lesser's farm. Miriam was from his graduating class, and he knew she always had a crush on him. Just awhile back, during a brief period of time when Linda and him were "separated" or at least that's what she called it. Back when she was at the hospital and had begged him for them to take a break, to see other girls, and live a little instead of feeling sorry for her. Richard ranted and raved, saying he didn't want to see other girls. That all of the chicks from around here were stuck up, and morning. That he loved her. Still, Linda was stubborn, and haven forbid him to visit her for a while. This was back when she was on oxygen treatments, she had lost a lot of weight, and finally when he stormed into her hospital room, ignoring the nurses who were trying to call him away, Linda lost it completely. She threw everything on the nightstand, including the I.V pole. She screamed and cried begging him to just leave her be. This was a really bad time for them. He fell into a downward spiral without her. His temper was at it's worse. He got arrested again, this time for fighting at the Roadhouse. He was doing too much coke, and drinking all the time. He ended up getting completely cut off by his grandfather when he stormed in demanding more money for his habits. Now he slept crashing on his dealer's couches, and even at one of the many abandoned cabins by the lake. He wasn't eating, and missed Linda like crazy. The not knowing was what killed him. He knew if she kept him away any longer, he might very well go insane. Then the night of the party happened. It was held by Jeff Taylor, a kid who was a year younger than him who always had decent blow, and wealthy parents who had a lake house they didn't use durning the autumn since they vacationed in Seattle. Jeff was working for his father at the law office just outside of town, and always held the best parties.

A few years back Richard had brought Linda to a few of them. That night it was a crisp fall evening and Jeff had invited over fifty or so people since he had a couple of kegs, and was planning on doing a fire pit afterwards. Richard showed up wired on coke, having not slept in almost two days. He had called Linda up that morning, and both had gotten into a fight when he begged again to see her. She didn't sound good, and he could tell she was struggling to breath. She ended up hanging up on him, and he smashed his phone to pieces. He originally planned on heading straight to the hospital. What stopped him was knowing that if he got hauled in one more time by the sheriff he might do some serious time. Then he would never see Linda. Trying to give himself time to think, he decided to head to Jeff's party, get fucked up, and try to forget some of his worries. Still, it just seemed like yesterday he was in Linda's bedroom, she was doing better, and he had laid beside her surprising her with the necklace he had picked up. That hands down was one of his favorite memories of the two of them.

Still, he wanted to just get fucked out of his mind and forget about everything. The party was crowded, and there was tons of people from high school. Most of the ones who didn't go to college or move away for better jobs. Just the same locals who were either working for their parents, working, or just scumming around. Steve was there with Becky on his lap on the back deck, drinking cheap beer they brought over and laughing as Jeff blasted music from his sound system just through the French doors. People were everywhere, and even out of the back lawn throwing beer bottles into the lake. Richard spotted Miriam who despite her weight looked pretty in jeans and a purple top. She was with some friends, and stood back holding a beer looking slightly nervous and out of place. Richard had just snorted some fine blow upstairs with a few fellas, and was enjoying the kick of the buzzed up high. Coming down the stairs, he was handed a beer before spotting her and both made eye contact. Walking straight to the keg, he stood in line before grabbing a solo cup, and was ready to fill it when he heard his name behind him.

"Hey Richard..."

Richard glanced over his shoulder and saw Miriam standing there with her empty cup. He hated to admit it but for a heavy girl she really wasn't that bad looking, pretty in fact. Feeling slightly sorry, he remembered all the times ever since they were kids when she would watch him and Linda from afar. She was one destined to live in Twin Peaks the rest of her life, working at the day care, and stuffing her face before she dropped dead. Part of it made him feel sorry, the other part felt sickened. The girl he loved was dying in the hospital, away from him, while Miriam was perfectly healthy and ruining her life covering it with all that fat. Raising an eyebrow he smirked.

"Hey, didn't think you would come here."

"Yeah Sally knows Jeff, music is pretty loud huh?"

"You want a beer?"

"Um, yeah I was about to re-fill it."

Richard motioned with his hand and she handed him the cup. Turning he re-filled it before handing it over. Miriam blushed slightly before Richard filled his and turned sipping it. This coke was really making him feel like he was floating.

"Say...you wanna go upstairs and talk? I can't hear a fucking thing over the music!"

Miriam blinked, unable to believe it.

"Um, yeah okay..."

Later Miriam found herself with her jeans and panties down around her ankles, bent over in one of the guest bedrooms, leaning half off, half on the bed. She grasped the sheets, still hearing the loud booming of the music downstairs. Richard's skinny body stood behind her sweating, and swearing under his breath. He was taking her from behind since he honestly couldn't believe he was doing this to even begin with. It was a pity fuck simply, and he decided to throw Miriam a bone. He was high, and honestly believed pussy was pussy. He grabbed a condom from Jeff's dresser, and told her exactly what to do. Still, with her size he found himself having a hard time. Slamming into her, he grasped down, and could all ready feel himself going soft.

Disgusted, he thought of the other girls he had screwed, all meaning nothing. They were all slutty chicks from the roadhouse who wanted a quick fuck. This on the other hand was sad. All he wanted at this exact moment was to go to the hospital, sneak into Linda's room and curl into bed with her. Swearing, he roughly pulled out all ready having lost his hard-on due to his coked up high. Looking down he made a face.

"You're bleeding!"

Miriam very slowly turned over, embarrassed before she lowered her head.

"This was my first time..."

Richard snapped off the condom, grossed out as he wiped his hands against his jeans as he pulled up his boxers and began doing up his pants.

"What?"

Miriam carefully pulled up her pants, still unable to look him in the eye.

"It was my first time, I'm a virgin."

Richard rolled his eyes as he buckled his belt.

"Jesus Christ..."

Miriam tucked some of her hair behind her ear before looking up at him.

"Richard..."

Richard waved his hand.

"Listen, this was a pity fuck, we both know it. I'm sorry but I don't dig big girls. You're nice Miriam, but I'm fucked up. Sorry I couldn't stay hard. I just don't want you thinking this is going to be the beginning of a new romance or something..."

Miriam's jaw dropped as she stared up at him, tears glittering in her eyes. Shrugging, Richard picked his beer up from the dresser.

"At least you won't die a virgin right?"

With that he turned around, opened the door as music blasted out. Slamming the door behind him Miriam sat on the bed stunned before lowering her head and crying. That night Richard drove to the hospital, being careful not to be spotted by the nurses since he was banned as well as it being past visitor hours. Ducking into Linda's room, he saw she had fallen asleep, a book laying on her lap, the bedside table still on. His heart breaking seeing her like this, he stared at all of the machines beeping and clicking with more disgust than he had when he stuck it in Miriam. Walking over carefully, he stared at her feeling his heart ache. He had missed her so badly. Looking down, he saw the silver owl necklace still around her neck. Smiling, he took a chair and pulled it up to her. Reaching over, he gently grasped her hand. Instantly her eyelids fluttered open, circles beneath her eyes.

"Richard?"

She muttered looking groggy. He knew they had given her something. Sighing, he gave her hand a dull squeeze. Looking at him, she became slightly more awake.

"What are you doing here? I told you not..."

"Shhhh, I snuck in. I needed to see you."

"Richard please..."

"No, enough pushing me away. I know you're sick but you can't keep me away. I miss you."

Linda stared at him, looking so tired. She gently gave his hand a squeeze back.

"I miss you too..."

"I see you have your necklace on..."

He smiled motioning to it. Looking down, Linda smirked.

"Of course, I love this thing...still waiting for you to buy me a real owl."

Richard laughed, so happy to be with her. Scouting the chain closer, he brought her hand up and kissed it, pressing it against the side of his face, hating how cold it felt.

"What have you been up to?"

"Went to Jeff's tonight, party at the lake house."

"Jeff Taylor?"

"Yeah, fucking blew."

"Jeff is nice...a lot of people there?"

Richard sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"I slept with someone tonight."

"Good for you."

Richard smirked looking down at her.

"You don't mean that."

"I told you to get out and meet people. Was she pretty?"

Richard made a face.

"That's the thing...it was Miriam."

"Miriam Sullivan?"

Richard nodded before Linda smiled.

"Awww, I like her!"

Richard made a face looking disgusted.

"Shut up. I was drunk...it was a pity fuck, I couldn't even finish."

"Well, she's sweet. I hope you were nice..."

Richard shrugged.

"She acted all weird. I guess I was her first."

"Oh no..."

"Yeah, she acted kinda crazy. God knows I'll have a stalker now..."

"Well she would make a good girlfriend."

Richard made another face before Linda smiled and tugged at her hand.

"I mean it. It's unexpected but come on..."

"No, I got my eyes on one girl..."

Linda stared up before Richard smiled leaning forward and brushing her hair away.

"God I'm crazy about you..."

Kissing her forehead, he smiled before leaning down and kissing her lips. In the weeks that followed he saw Miriam two more times out in public. Both didn't have a word to each other but Richard durning now his allowed visits to the hospital lied to Linda saying how weird she had acted, being clingy and how he had to let her down easy. Linda was actually doing better, and those following months between the two of them were good ones. Now after the accident with running the boy over, he knew he had to get out of town fast. He had dumped the truck, knowing those assholes wouldn't talk, but that bitch Miriam would tell, he knew she would. Most likely jealous of what Linda and him had. Angry that he fucked her and didn't like her.

No, he wasn't going to let that stupid fat bitch ruin everything. He had been planning on using the cash he had to go to that farm he had heard about. There was a doctor there who might actually be able to help her. He had heard about getting transplants via the black market. He was going to save her, finally all this fucking money would come in handy. He would take her out of this little shit town like he planned and get her a new heart. Knowing he didn't have long, he wanted to see what exactly Miriam had seen and what she was going to do. After that he would swing by his darling grandmother's for a little cash, and then go and get Linda. After that he would split town and hopefully forget this awful place and start a life like with Linda.

"Go away Richard!"

He saw her round face fill up the glass door of her shitty little trailer. Trying to give a charming smile, he stood there staring.

"Hey I just wanted to talk to you."

"I all ready told the police that you ran over that little boy!"

Richard's smile faded.

"You all ready told the police?"

"Yes."

Richard stepped closer, glaring at her. Instantly Miriam became frightened.

"Stay away Richard!"

"Tell anyone else?"

"No, but I don't know why your not arrested. So...I also wrote a letter!"

"What do you mean a letter?"

"I wrote a letter to the sheriff. Sheriff Truman. I mailed it telling him everything I know, and I told him if anything happens to me it was you who did it so there!"

Richard stared. Earlier he had made his connection with Ray. He was hoping this new connection would make it possible to sell more coke from over the border. Ray was making quite the name for himself and if he gained his trust that meant bigger sales which would equal getting enough money to get Linda to that doctor, and get her a new heart. He knew in the last few months her health was starting to fail again, and ever since that big scene when she was sent home he knew time wasn't on his side. He had originally hoped just a few months of big sales, he would have the money for her. Now because of this stupid kid, and this stupid fat bitch a huge road block was getting in the way. Instantly his temples pounded, thinking of Linda dying send a white hot blinding rage inside of him.

"You sent that letter today?"

"That's right." Richard slowly cracked his neck from side to side before calmly staring at her stupid face.

That's when that rage overtook him and his face crumpled as he charged towards her like a wild animal. Miriam screaming as he raced towards her ready to kill. Charging, he used his knee to break the front glass door, reaching inside ignoring the shards of glass. Yanking open the door, he rushed in as Miriam stumbled back screaming bloody murder.

"COME HERE! COME HERE!"

Instantly he grabbed her and swung his fist back. Hitting her, she screamed before he rounded his fist back and hit her again, and again, and again. Miriam's eye shut as he slammed his knuckles against her fat pudgy face. Using his knee, he brought it up and slammed her down as she fell hard against the floor with a heavy thud. Bringing up his boot he slammed it down over and over again. No, he wouldn't let her stop him from saving Linda. In seconds she became still, laying face down as blood began to pool from beneath her. Disgusted, he stood back before looking at her oven. Switching the gas on, he spotted the candle and box of matches. Lighting it, he hoped without really thinking enough gas would fill up and this stupid bitch's trailer would explode and that would be the end of it. Backing up, he fished out his cell phone, before slamming the door shut and dialing up Chad. Looking around, he tried to make sure nobody heard that stupid cow screaming. His knuckles sore, he hurried straight to his car. He knew he needed to act fast.

"Chad."

"Sup."

"Listen that little bitch Miriam sent a letter to the sheriff Today. I need you to intercept that mother fucker."

"Eh, that ain't gonna be real easy Richard..."

"What a PUSSY you are! Don't let that fucking letter get to the sheriff you chickenshit or I'll fuck you up bad!"

"You're asking a lot pal...I'll try."

"Do more than try fuck face I'm taking off."

Hanging up, he got behind the wheel before starting the engine. Pulling out, he turned on the old foyer back road and started speeding towards his grandmother's which was ten or so minutes away. He wasn't thinking clearly, he knew he needed a hit soon. Right away his heart pounded as he tried to hurry along without being noticed. He was certain nobody besides Miriam had seen him. Wanting to call Linda, he knew it was best of he just showed up. He would explain everything to her later, but knew he couldn't go anywhere without her. Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, he took the backroad and knew he needed Linda...yes Linda would make everything better.

 **Eight minutes later...**

Richard drove past security at the main gate, knowing very well they would radio ahead to that stupid bitch. Ignoring everything, he drove past all of the identical townhouses, remembering the day his grandmother finally had "enough" and banned him from coming around. She had some nerve. All because he wasn't the darling sweet little boy she so often said he looked like. No, he was a disappointment, a loser, a druggy who's own mother was a complete nut job thanks to him. Yes, he was to blame for everything.

Pulling into the driveway, he felt his insane anger bubble into a smile as he stared up and saw Silvia standing at the open door. She looked scared. Perfect.

"Don't even think about getting out of your car Richard!"

Richard smiled climbing out and slamming his door.

"Came to see you grandma!"

"Stay away or I'll call the sheriff!"

"Come on grandma!"

He said in a sing song voice, putting on that false charm he had become so good at switching on and off without a moment's notice.

"Come on grandma!"

Silvia put her hand out, staring up at him.

"No! Stop it!"

Richard's face then dropped as he plowed forward.

"I just want a couple of dollars..."

"Don't!"

He plowed in, backing her against one of the tables.

"I just want a couple of dollars..."

Johnny sat at the table with that stupid fucking light up bear Dr. J had given him a few years back. He had his helmet on, and it appeared that his jaw was wired shut. He was strapped in. Typical of Silvia as usual. He glanced over.

"No, go ask your grandfather. He won't give you any will he?"

Richard glared.

"I got money...but I want more."

"You always wanted me to leave town right? So help me out and I'll be out of here..."

He took a step closer as Silvia put her hand up.

"Don't come any closer Richard I mean it!"

"MONEY GRANDMA!"

"NO!"

Just then a thud sounded as Johnny fell over in his chair. Distracted, Silvia looked over. That's when Richard attacked. Grabbing her throat, all of the boiled up anger he felt over the years came plowing out. He thought of all the little remarks and comments on the years. How that time at The Great Northern he overheard her claiming while arguing with his grandfather that she suspected he was crazy. Unstable, and that he very well might have been a product of rape, driving his mother to do what she did. That she now regretted not allowing her daughter to get an abortion.

"I WILL SQUEEZE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! COCK SUCKING BITCH! AND I'LL CORN-HOLE THAT PIECE OF SHIT!"

He stared down, enjoying how frightened she was. His showed his teeth like an animal thinking of this stuck up bitch who had sent his mother away and had always regretted him, hating him in fact. Just a few years ago they had gotten into a big argument and she had even brought up Linda, saying of course only a sick stupid dying girl would be the only person to even care about him. Once she died, there would be nobody else.

"NOW GIVE ME SOME FUCKING MONEY!"

Silvia gasped for air and motioned to the table where Johnny was struggling on the floor.

"My...purse..."

"Not your purse bitch! The safe! The combination! The combination!"

Silvia began to mutter something when Richard's brow wrinkled, annoyed and impatient. He wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible and go get Linda.

"What?! What?! Fucking speak up I can't understand a fucking word your saying!"

"Zero...four...seven..."

She continued crying as he kept his face a mere inch away from hers, still holding onto her, he then threw her down hard against the floor.

"STAY THERE!"

Storming into her office, he walked in and went straight to the safe. Putting in the numbers, he opened it and pulled out the stacks of cash as well as the jewelry box. He knew his grandmother kept this here and he knew the jewelry would come in handy. In fact, his mother's gold ring he had seen before, something he wanted to give to Linda. Grabbing that and the antique silverware, he walked back in, ignoring his grandmother and uncle both laying helpless on the floor. Grabbing his grandmother's purse he turned it upside down, spilling everything out before tossing the stacks of money in. Slowly he opened it, putting the jewelry inside, including the ring. Tossing in the silverware he knew this would simply just have to do. Flinging things to the side, he made sure he had everything before glancing up at the very same stairs his mother had thrown herself down. He knew now, this would be the last time he would ever set foot inside this damned place. Tucking the purse under this arm, he stared down at her as he made his way towards the door.

"Yeah, I will take your purse. There."

He turned, staring down at her, never truly hating someone as much as he hated her at this exact moment.

"Why do you have to make something so simple so fucking difficult...cunt!"

With that he turned walking away, and hurrying to his car. He needed to get Linda, and get her fast. Getting behind the wheel, he started the engine, tossing the purse to the passenger seat. Backing up, he peeled out, speeding in the direction of Linda's.

 **Fifteen minutes later...**

After stopping by the Twin Peaks Savings Bank, he emptied his savings accounts, getting all cash despite the strange look he was getting from the teller as well as taking everything out of his safety deposit box. All of it was cash, a few tiny bags of really good coke, the few pieces of jewelry he was actually able to steal over the years from his grandparents, a watch, and the tiny little canvas Linda had painted for him that he kept all these years. Taking it all, he left the bank in a hurry, worried that stupid bitch Silvia might have called the cops. Speeding down the road, he parked a few houses down from Linda's house. Putting the purse and the rest of the money in his trunk, he circled around and hurried down the sidewalk. He wasn't exactly sure what he would say, but intended to get her to come no matter what, even if he had to force her. Hurrying up the pathway, he jogged up the steps before ringing the bell. Knowing very well at this time in the morning Norma would most likely be at the restaurant and Linda would be home resting. Right away in his head he made a mental list. She would need her pills of course, but he was sure where they were going they could get her more. Some clothes, even though he would buy her whatever she needed, and a heavy coat.

Tapping his shoe, he nervously felt on edge, instantly regretting that he didn't take a bump before coming here. Still, seeing her face would put everything into focus and he would instantly feel better. That's when the door opened and instead of Linda standing there, greeting him as they usually did when he snuck over when Norma was working in the morning. Greeting him in those shorts of hers, or his hoodie she had kept, her hair messy in a ponytail...he came face to face with Norma. He wasn't in the mood for this bullshit, there wasn't time. Feeling impatient, he chewed his lip. Looking at her, he cleared his throat. For the last few months Linda and him had to be careful sneaking around since that scene he made awhile back. Looking, he sighed.

"Hi Norma, Um...is Linda home?"

Norma didn't look happy to see him.

"What do you want Richard?"

Richard looked around, it was a nice clear sunny day, and for some strange fucking reason this old bitch wasn't at work for once.

"I um...need to see Linda..."

"Sorry Richard, you know I don't want you coming around here. If you want to call her wait until tonight. She had a bad morning and she's resting..."

She went to shut the door when Richard stuck his hand out, the knuckles all ready swelling from Miriam.

"I need to see her."

Norma made a face.

"Like I said she's resting and you can't."

Richard felt his temples pound as he stared, instantly he felt his blood boil.

"I NEED TO SEE HER!"

"Richard?"

Instantly his eyes widened, hearing Linda call down from the stairs. Trying to look past Norma, he stared up concerned.

"Linda?!"

Norma called back over her shoulder.

"LINDA GET UPSTAIRS!"

Turning she stared at Richard, not the slightest bit afraid.

"Leave right now Richard or I'll call the police."

"Let me see her you fucking bitch!"

Norma made a face and caught him off guard as she swung the door shut now slamming it in his face. Outraged, Richard began to hammer on it loudly, screaming Linda's name.

"LINDA! LINDA OPEN UP!"

He looked through the skinny side windows on the porch and saw Norma holding the cordless phone. His face crumpling he thought he saw Linda through the curtains standing on the top landing of the stairs. Thoughts raced of going around, climbing up and grabbing her. Letting his temper get the best of him he used his knee again and shattered the glass. He heard Norma yell, as he continued screaming up for Linda. In what seemed like seconds he heard the faint sound of a police siren. Annoyed, he screamed again before turning and hurrying down the stairs. He couldn't risk getting her now. No, he would park someplace he wouldn't be noticed and wait until dark. He would try to text her but knowing that cunt of an aunt she had she might have her phone.

Not wanting to "upset" her. Frustrated, he hurried down, and ran to his car before getting behind the wheel and speeding down the road. After a few minutes he parked in an alleyway, and killed the engine. Shaking a little blow onto the top of his hand, he snorted it and knew he had to be patient. Thinking of Linda, his heart ached. He couldn't leave without her...

He just couldn't...

 **Present.**

The truck traveled down the dark backroads. The three of them sat in silence as the man known as Cooper continued driving. The headlights cut through the darkness as Linda held Richard, and he held her, both crammed on the opposite side of the cab nervously watching the man who fathered them. Finally the truck slowed down. Driving into what appeared to be a vast dark empty field, Cooper smirked.

"Here we are..."

He parked, before reaching up and slowly turning a switch so the top lights of the truck slowly turned and shinned through the darkness towards a large rock that sat up top of the sweeping hill. Letting the lights stay there, Cooper climbed out. Alone for a split second, Linda stared up at Richard.

"Richard, I'm scared...let's go."

Richard stared out the windshield at the man who was their father. Glancing at her, he shook his head.

"Shhhh, we're okay. Just don't let go okay?"

He squeezed her hand, before giving her a nod. Linda stared out at the man before looking at him.

"He can't help me, you know that right?"

Richard shook his head, stubborn as always.

"Maybe he can, come on..."

Giving her a gentle nudge, he got her to slowly open the door as both climbed out of the truck and into the night.


	11. Goodbye my son

**2012**

"You okay?"

Richard asked as Linda pulled her shirt on. The two had both had sex crammed in the back of his car parked up at the point. Both had successfully done it almost two times, as well as trying other things that felt simply wonderful. It had been messy, embarrassing, and exhausting, but overall it had simply been one of the most important moments for the two of them simply because they had done it together. Linda looked over at Richard who was currently in the middle of lacing up his boots.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I didn't like...well...I wasn't too rough to you was I?"

Linda smiled shaking her head.

"No, it was...perfect. I mean...it was a little uncomfortable but really not bad. I mean all these years of watching movies and reading books, and hearing women talk about it...I don't know it didn't feel...well it wasn't a big deal."

Richard snorted shaking his head.

"Gee thanks."

Linda completely broke up laughing, shaking her head she leaned over gently rubbing his chest.

"No! It was amazing! It just wasn't this big scary thing...I think that's because it was with you."

Richard eyed her smirking before reaching down cupping her breasts.

"It gets better you know. I can do those things to you and make you feel amazing..."

Linda smiled nuzzling him as she kissed his neck.

"I bet, but I gotta get home soon. I plan on soaking in a tub and writing about this in my diary."

She joked batting her eyelashes. Looking, Richard laughed before reaching between the two front seats and grabbing the glass vial he had in the ashtray. Sprinkling some blow on the top of his hand he leaned down and snorted hard. Linda's brow wrinkled. She had seen Richard do drugs, but he always claimed he had a handle on it, nothing like Steve of course, and said he always used occasionly for "fun". Sitting up sniffling, he wiped his nose before eying her. He knew she disapproved, but wanted to feel even more wired than he all ready was. He had slept with plenty of girls, but it was Linda he loved. In fact he was certain she was the only person he ever could love. Somehow just being around her calmed him down and felt wanted.

For years he had wanted her, and finally tonight she had agreed and they bridged that sexual tension that had been building since they were preteens. The sex had been amazing, and when he watched her come, he felt powerful. Her whole life she had been in pain. tonight he was able to make her fly, feel regular, normal, what she always wanted to be. The second he sunk inside of her he honestly thought he would climax instantly. She was so warm, so tight. She smelled faintly of coconuts, a cream she had been using for years, and marshmallows, a smell he adored. Looking at her, feeling her soft skin, he was glad he was her first. Now he knew he would make it his business, to make sure it always stayed that way. Nobody would ever touch her again.

"I got something for you." Linda looked up, putting her hair up. Her eyes caught the dark light and seemed to sparkle.

"Huh?"

"Here, it's stupid but I thought you might like it..."

He leaned over, tossing the glass vial back in the ashtray and grabbing the tiny box he had made sure was hidden by his extra hoodie, fishing the red velvet jewelry box that had the Horne Department Store logo branded in gold across it. Smiling, he sat back and handed it to her. Instantly Linda raised an eyebrow surprised.

"What's this?"

"Something I got out of the quarter machine."

Richard teased smiling before motioning with his head.

"Come on, open it."

Sitting back, Linda opened it and instantly gasped. Laying there was the silver owl necklace. Reaching down, she scooped it up, letting the thick silver chain jingle between her thin fingers. Holding it up, she stared at it, her entire face lighting up.

"It's beautiful!"

"You really like it?"

Turning, Linda smiled.

"I love it!"

"It's pure silver. It's supposed to be good luck." Smiling, Linda ducked her head and slipped it on, letting it lay against her chest. Holding the owl up, she smiled amazed.

"Richard Horne, I really do think I'm falling in love with you." Smirking, Richard reached over, pulling her down on top of him making her squeal with delight.

 **2016 - Thanksgiving**

Linda had spent nearly two months in the hospital. Options were running out, and despite the fact she had such a good summer, she felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She was losing weight, and this new medication she was taking was making her hair thin. Just a week or so after getting released Richard had tried taking her out to raise her spirits. When he stroked her hair, he felt a huge clump fall out. Instantly Linda felt embarrassed, pulling away as he tried to act as if it wasn't a big deal. Pulling away, she fought tears away and grabbed the scarf she had hung around her neck and quickly tied it around her head, covering her hair.

"I thought only cancer patients had to worry about this sort of thing. Lucky me...Jesus I'm getting uglier by the second..."

She said. Instantly Richard reached over, roughly grasping onto her face and forcing her to look at him. Instantly he showed his teeth, his eyes wild.

"You...are...not...ugly. Do you hear me?"

Linda sighed before nodding before Richard pressed his forehead against hers.

"Just us remember? Just you and me."

Richard kept her out of this constant depression that was eating away at her. He came over nearly every night. Sometimes he would curl up with her downstairs on the sofa watching movies, or staying for dinner. Other times he would crawl up the chimney after Norma was asleep and sneak in to be with Linda. They would have sex as quiet as they possibly could. He would lay in bed with her until almost dawn before sneaking back out. Other times he would take her up to the point, or at the lake. For Halloween they went into the woods and laid beneath a beautiful tree that's leafs had turned a stunning red. Both spread a blanket out from Richard's car and laid there, bundled up in Richard's hoodies, and laying in each other's arms. Richard then asked her if she ever missed her mom? Laying in his arms she shrugged saying she couldn't miss someone she didn't know. Lifting her head, she glanced at him and asked if he missed his? Richard sighed staring up and said he only remembered very little of her, but hated that his grandmother had banned him from seeing her. One day he would take her out of that awful hospital, and the three of them could all live together. He knew she would love her. Sensing a sadness, she held onto him tight as off in a the distance a wolf cried out. Both laid there, two products of women who had been left behind, and forced to take distract measures, leaving their children behind...only to have each other for comfort. Richard had come over today since he honestly had no other place to go. He had been vague about the argument between him and his grandfather, but she knew he had been cut off. Norma wasn't the greatest fan of him, but humored Linda knowing how much he meant to her.

In fact, she was happy to have Richard around with Linda not doing so well. He cheered her up like nobody else. Linda had invited him over, and Norma had made a wonderful dinner with all the trimmings, inviting a few friends from town over who came in and out throughout the day. Shelly had stopped by, as well as Becky who was in a hurry saying Steve wasn't feeling good and waiting of her. A few other people came over for an hour or so at a time, including Big Ed who spent most of the time out back having coffee with her aunt. Richard stopped by and Norma had explained Linda was upstairs resting. The whole night before she had tried helping Norma had the restaurant bake pies, and get meals ready for meals on wheels. Instead she had gotten short of breath, and ended up vomiting. Frustrated, unable to enjoy one of her favorite holidays, she laid up in bed watching TV unable to really eat. Becky had come over and sat with her for a little bit, as did Shelly. Finally when Richard came over Norma went out back to talk with Big Ed while Richard came in and instantly froze in the doorway seeing how pale she looked. He had been saving like a madman, determined to sell enough coke and get Linda her new heart. Trying to hide his shocked expression, he came over and smiled, happy to just be with her. He had spent so many horrible holidays split between his grandparents. Today he actually felt wanted.

"Hey pretty girl."

Linda smiled, breathing heavy as she stared up.

"Norma make you a plate?"

"Wasn't very hungry, how about you?"

Linda shrugged motioning over to her nightstand with her many bottles of pills beside her.

"Eh, I've been better. Just finished watching the dog show. Typical, I feel my worst on my favorite holiday."

Richard walked over sitting beside her in bed. On TV some Christmas special was all ready airing.

"Why is Thanksgiving your favorite?"

"Because it's between two very awesome holidays, and the weather is cool and crisp, and something about Thanksgiving with people coming by, and the smell of the pies...it's...I don't know cozy?"

Richard smirked.

"Yeah, holidays aren't really like that at the Hornes'."

"Well I'm glad you made it."

Smiling, Richard rubbed her smooth bare legs before gently kissing her forehead. Both talked for hours, picking at the pie Norma sent up for them, watching TV, and even posing for one of the few photos they acutely had of each other. Finally both fell asleep in each other's arms. Richard's head in Linda's lap, her hands in his hair from gently petting it. When Norma peeked in, planning on meeting up with Ed again in an hour or so, she smiled. She worried about those two, but at this exact moment they seemed innocent, and so young. The TV softly played in the background, as both slept unaware of the horrors that were awaiting for them.

 **Present.**

"Three people have given me coordinates to that place. Two of the coordinates match. What would you do Richard?"

Linda glanced up at Richard and saw he was nervous. The three of them all stood in front of the headlights that were cutting through the darkness. Crickets sounded in the background. Feeling her chest tighten, she clutched onto Richard's sleeve.

"I'd check out the two that match..."

"You're a very bright young man, and we're very close to the two that match. It says it's right up there."

Richard and Linda stared up at the massive bolder that sat on top of the steep hill.

"We're going up there?"

"Yeah we're going up there right now."

Cooper began to walk forward. Richard and Linda watched before Linda shook her head, tugging at Richard's sleeve.

"No, let's go."

She harshly whispered staring at him. Richard watched his father slowly make his way up the hill almost in a trance before shaking his head.

"It's okay, come on..."

He pulled Linda. taking her hand and slowly following Cooper. Slowly they walked behind him before the incline started to rise. Pausing, Linda stopped, feeling her heart pound. She stopped, snapping her eyes shut as Richard passed and stared down at her. Instantly Cooper turned around.

"Coming?"

Richard looked up almost annoyed at him.

"Give us a second."

Cooper smirked.

"If you don't come now she'll be as good as dead. Let's go."

He turned, slowing his pace but still walking. Richard watched him completely speechless before looking down at Linda who had gotten a hold of herself. Nodding, she leaned her weight against him.

"I'm okay, let's go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go slow."

Holding onto him, Linda followed this mysterious man while Richard kept nervously eyeing her and Cooper in front of them. Finally after a minute or so, they stopped. Linda was struggling to breath, but tried to keep herself as quiet as possible. Richard held onto her before looking at Cooper.

"This it?"

Cooper stared ahead, his eyes dark and empty.

"I bet it's right up there on that rock."

Cooper then turned and looked at Richard, handing him the small device that looked like a cell phone.

"I'm twenty-five years your senior. Take this and get on up there. It will beep when your close and make a continuous tone when you're on it. Let me know what you find."

Richard took the device before Linda shook her head.

"No, don't."

Richard glanced down at her, meeting her eyes.

"It's okay Linda, stay here."

Linda kept feeling that awful feeling of dread creep inside her. Shaking her head she pulled at his sleeve, still on the verge of tears.

"No..."

She said, barley above a whisper. That's when Cooper stepped forward, offering his hand.

"He'll be right back. After that I can promise you...there will be an end to all of this constant pain. I can help."

Linda stared with uneasy eyes.

"I don't trust you..."

"I'm sorry my darling, but what choice to you have. You're my children, and you'll do as I say."

Linda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyebrows raising, she was about to say something when Richard gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be right back. Just stay here okay?"

Linda glanced up, her blue eyes glistening with tears. Giving her a reassuring smile, he gave her hand a dull squeeze before letting go. Turning, he nodded at Cooper before slowly making his way up the rest of the length of the hill, going straight to the giant rock. Watching him, a horrible lurching filled Linda's stomach. She so badly wanted to scream out for him to stop and come back. Instead, she found herself frozen in place. Cooper stood close to her, the scent of his leather jacket thick. They both stood in silence as Richard reached the rock and circled behind it, carefully climbing it. The wind had picked up, and Linda's bangs danced across her forehead. Standing there she watched as Richard climbed on top, the faint sound of the beeping filled the night air. Watching him, feeling on edge she so badly wanted to scream for him to climb down and stop it. Instead, she found herself completely helpless watching him. The beeping got louder, and louder, and louder. Finally Richard stopped.

"I'm there!"

That's when it happened. A white lighting bolt snaked through the darkness like a wire of electricity bolted and hit him straight through the chest. Richard screamed as his whole body began to convulse, sparks zapped through him as he began to scream at the top of his lungs as it continued pulsing through him, lighting up the sky. Linda's eyes widened in disbelief watching him before she let out her own scream. She went to take off running to get to him when a strong leather sleeve snaked around her throat, stopping her head in her tracks. Cooper stood there holding her back as she struggled and screamed, fighting him to get away.

"NO! RICHARD!"

She screamed struggling as he firmly held her in place. Their faces lighting up by the electricity that was killing Richard. He screamed as his entire body vanished. His screams were pain filled before all that remained was his head as a horrible flash of light came and it seemed to pop off into sparks. Richard was gone, and all that remained was smoke. Silence filled the air as Linda stared, her eyes huge. No, this couldn't be happening. It couldn't. Her face pale, her eyes widened, she let out a horsed scream at the very top of her lungs, a cry of fury and grief that echoed through the land. Cooper sighed, ignoring Linda's struggles.

"Goodbye my son."

He then threw Linda down hard onto the grass. Linda landed on her hands and knees before she stared up the rock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. No, it wasn't possible. She had to get to him, she had to. Trying to get up, her heart not pounding so loudly, she knew she was having a heart attack. Her vision blurred and swimmer as she tried to get up, tears running down her face. No, she was supposed to go first. She was always ready to go first. Richard couldn't be dead. He couldn't... She tried to get up before Cooper grabbed a handful of her hair, causing her to scream. Yanking her head backwards he grinned.

"Shhhh..."

Popping a large switch blade out that glimmered in the darkness, he stretched out her throat before pressing the blade against her skin.

"I would have fucked you just to know I was raping his daughter, but seeing that you'll be dead soon, you're useless. I can't have my son, he can't have his daughter. Don't worry darling, you'll be reunited with you're brother soon enough. Remember...I promised it would be the end of all of that constant pain."

With that he pressed the blade right across her throat and moved it across, slitting her throat. Linda's eyes widened, as blood sprayed forward, the warmth soaking the front of her. Stunned, Linda collapsed on her knees, before Cooper threw her down. Rolling on her back, she stared up, gurgling and choking on her own blood. Laying there, she felt her very life-force drain out of her. Staring up, she suddenly knew this hadn't been her father. It may have been Richard's, the man who raped Ms. Horne, but not hers. Her father had been FBI Agent Dale Cooper...not this monster. Folding the knife, he tucked it away in his back pocket of his jeans and smirked down at her, staring with his dead eyes.

"Say hello to Richard for me."

Turning, he slowly walked away and out of her sight. Laying there, Linda's weak hand went to her gushing bleeding throat. She didn't try to hold her throat or stop the bleeding. Instead she laid there stunned as the blood continued to pulse, now not as quickly, and trickling as her entire front became soaked with blood that looked black in the moonlight. Her gold ring was stained with blood, the owl necklace hidden underneath her now soaked through shirt smeared. It was over. Staring up at the star lit sky, she laid there finally no longer feeling the tightening in her chest.

She laid there and seconds later...she died.


	12. You are she

**2010**

The last time Richard saw his mother was shortly before his grandmother officially banned him from visiting the clinic where she had been staying since he was two years old. She had recovered from her injuries, including a broken neck from that fateful day she threw herself down the stairs. Instead, she sat comatose, an empty shell, staring out a window but not truly seeing what was out in the courtyard below. She was unable to care for herself, speak, move, or truly function. Instead she sat there day after day, aging slowly, trapped in her own mental Hell. It was only Richard who sensed something was wrong. He had been allowed to visit her several times, mostly with his grandmother when he was younger. Then he noticed these visits became further and further apart. It was almost as if his grandmother couldn't stand being there. Finally, he went himself. This way he actually enjoyed himself rather than feeling that old bitch's eyes watching him and his mother nervously, almost as if she was afraid she might finally after all these years wake up and snap out of it. Almost as if she was worried something might be said. No, when he went alone he didn't need to keep his guard up. He could relax, be himself, and actually feel as if he could talk to her. He had only admitted this to Linda, but he missed his mother, and hated his grandparents for putting her here. He felt something awful had happened that they were being careful to hide. His visits were brief, but he was able to see her a couple of times a year, sit with her for an hour or so and feel without even speaking that they were somehow connected.

The last few months had been going okay, he adored Linda, and despite her many stays at the hospital, he sensed the two were getting closer and closer and it would only be a matter of time before she could see how much she meant to him. Durning one of his last visits before his grandmother got wind of his visits and banned him, he had come to see his mother and sat with her. She sat there, looking much older than she actually was. Sitting in a wheelchair, dressed all in white, staring blankly ahead. He had seen photographs of her when she was younger, shortly before she had gotten pregnant with him. He had heard stories of what a Hellraiser she had been, but thought she was absolutely beautiful. He could still see that girl trapped inside this body, scratching to get out. He hated it. Looking at her, he sighed before sitting back. Most of the time he would just sit with her saying nothing. Today, he wanted to pretend that there was more person than Linda who actually gave a shit about him. That he had family, and could pretend he was talking to his mother and could actually hear him.

"So...things are going pretty well with me and Linda. I think I might actually be falling for her..."

He snorted a humorless laugh shaking his head.

"Right? Me falling in love with Linda fucking Blackburn. I really didn't think I could love anything...or anyone. Still...she's special. She's beautiful, smart, funny, doesn't treat me like some rich spoiled freak. You would really like her..."

His words trailed off before he thought back to what he overheard just a few months ago back at his grandfather's hotel. Instantly he saw the pain hidden in his mother's blue eyes. It was after one of his arrests. The ever so charming Harry fucking Truman had hauled him in for fighting again. This time with some snot nosed high school student who tried screwing him over after yet another drug exchange right behind the Twin Peaks Market. The fucker refused to pay the extra 200 and both got into it. In the end Richard broke three of the kid's ribs, and even up doing a pretty good number on his nose. The police of course arrived, hauling Richard off the sorry loser, and his grandfather had to bail him out the following morning from the police department. The ride home, both sat in the back of the town car, the driver up front as his grandfather simply shook his head staring out the window.

"I'm really beginning to agree with your grandmother. Something isn't right about you. Others would die to have the life you were given, instead you simply piss it away."

Richard looked over glaring.

"Since when did you ever give a shit?"

His grandfather turned, staring at him looking actually younger than he usually did.

"I know what it's like to be tempter, what it's like to have these urges take over and control you. I've been there before, your own mother was there before...but that's no excuse."

"You don't know shit."

Turning and looking out the window both stayed silent until they arrived back to hotel. He saw his grandmother waiting in the lobby and instantly rolled his eyes and headed straight towards the Timber room, avoiding her completely. Once he was out of sight, he looked out and saw his grandparents walking towards his grandfather's office. After waiting a few minutes, he snuck down the hall behind them and used the passageway he had discovered when he was seven or eight while running around exploring. It was a secret door, used by workers whenever they were doing the wiring. It snaked around basically the whole first floor and often this was where Richard would hide and play whenever he was staying here. He knew the staff all couldn't stand him, but didn't have the guts to say anything because of who he was. Being an only child and having a hard time making friends, this was his escape, in fact when he was thirteen he even showed Linda this place and the two had shared a few quick kisses behind the walls giggling and playing tag. He snuck in and walked to remove the piece of wood that opened up to a peep hole he had found years back that looked into his grandfather's office. Peeking in he saw his grandparents arguing. His grandfather was smoking a pipe sitting by the fireplace while his grandmother paced, her voice rising.

"He belongs in a mental hospital Benjamin! How many times is this now? The sheriff said if this continues he's having the state police become involved. He's unstable!"

"Nonsense, he has a wild side to him, nothing more, nothing less. He's a Hellraiser, God knows I was at one point well into my forties even, God knows Audrey was..."

"Don't you dare say her name! Not the daughter you turned your back on, leaving to rot in that asylum!"

"There was nothing I could do Silvia. Plus, you're one to talk! You hardly even visit her. You just let me pay the bill and wash your hands of it."

"Excuse me you bastard but I'm still raising our son. Remember our son Johnny Benjamin? The one who will never grow past the mind of a three year old? I'm been a saint over the years, between the gambling, the drug dealing, the illegal bullshit, the affairs, even driving that poor girl to move away and leave her family! I have dealt with it all! Don't you dare say I turned my back. I did everything I could but now seeing him grow into a man, he isn't anything like you, or even like Audrey durning her worst times...no...when I look into his eyes I'm terrified. I think..."

"What?"

"I think Audrey might have been telling the truth."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"What if it's true. Why would Audrey lie?"

"Silvia, we've been through this before..."

"I mean it Benjamin. What if Agent Cooper snapped? You suspected something was going on between the two of them? What if he's Richard's father? They said he's on the run, left everything behind...what if Audrey snapped because she knew it was true and nobody believed her. What if there was madness in his bloodline and passed it onto Richard..."

"Silvia! Do you hear yourself?!"

"I mean it! I want to do a DNA test, I need to know!"

"Absolutely not!"

That's when it clicked, he had only been able to briefly go through a few of his mother's belongings before his grandmother boxed everything away officially and put it all in storage. He had seen a few of her clothes, jewelry before Silvia took it away, and finally something he discovered completely by accident at the bottom of a box when he was little. Something Silvia had no idea he had seen, or even kept this. It was a photograph of his mother when she was younger. He remembered thinking how pretty she looked and even pretended when he was little that she was some magical princess that would come and rescue him. In the photograph she was smiling and dancing with a man in a suit. A man with dark hair. A man who years later he looked up. The same man they were talking about. Agent Dale Cooper from the FBI. The same man who Silvia was saying had raped his mother and could very well be his father. This is when it clicked. Replacing the board in the wall, he hurried out, took the elevator back to the private quarters, went to his room, and went straight to his dresser. Ripping his clothing away, he took the photograph he had hidden all these years. Closely looking at it, a strange kind of furious anger overtook him. He glared down at the man smiling dancing with his mother and wondered. What if this really was true? What if he really was the result of a rape, which drove his mother insane?

For years he kept his photograph hidden, for years he researched Cooper, trying to figure out where this man had gone, and if someday he would ever get the chance to see him face to face and know the truth. Visiting his mother that afternoon, for the last time before he was officially banned, he stared at her heartbroken, knowing very well it was true. That something terrible had happened to her, that this man Cooper had violated her, and nobody believed her. Instantly he knew, she had thrown herself down the stairs not to attempt to end her life, but to get away from him. Sitting there, itching for a cigarette, he stared at her really not knowing what to say. This stranger was his mother, his only true family, and she seemed as if she was somewhere else, trapped beneath a hard surface of ice, not exactly seeing or hearing him. Instantly he saw so much of himself in her, and wanted so badly to know the truth. Instead, he reached over and gently patted her hand and sighed, hating how cold and lifeless it felt.

"I'll find him someday ma, I promise. I'll make him pay...make him pay for what he did to us."

With that he got up, leaned over and gently kissed her cheek, seeing absolutely no reaction in her at all. Her doctor Charlie Peterson, a small dwarf of a man stood across the room staring at them with his clipboard, his tiny little eyes staring behind those glasses of his. Whenever Richard came Charlie would watch from afar saying nothing. Standing, he stared down at her, and walked out not knowing that shortly after this visit the nurses would contact his grandmother, and the next time he attempted to come to the clinic security would tell him his visitor's pass would be revoked, causing him to now be unable to see his mother anymore. This was when he latched onto Linda the most, trying to seek any comfort possible in her as his family one by one turned away from him.

 **One year ago...**

"Richard? What are you doing?"

Linda asked laying in her bed. It was late out, and she had spent a miserable last few days in bed. She was suffering from a bad relapse, and with her latest medication and lost so much strength she was forced to stay in bed trying to regain any strength she had left. Her aunt had been wonderful, bringing her trays of food, and keeping her company. When she wasn't there and at the restaurant, Linda slept, or laid in bed watching TV or texting Richard who was going out of his mind with worry. Finally tonight a little after ten when Norma was at the restaurant, and Linda had taken a pill and was just drifting off, she heard Richard silently climb through her window which was left slightly open, leaving the curtains to slowly blow back and forth, including the crystal wind chime Shelly had gotten her for her last birthday. She had been laying there listening to the chimes when she saw him crawl through.

Now he was on top of her, having stripped his jacket, hoodie, shirt, and jeans off onto the floor. When he entered he had the strangest look of hunger in his eyes as he hovered over her beneath the comforter. Instantly she saw the outline of his erection in his boxer-briefs, and knew exactly what was on his mind. Usually he got this way whenever something had happened, usually when he was upset, or angry about something. She could smell liquor and cigarettes on him, and how serious his face was set. Climbing on her, he reached down and began to hike up her nightgown, which was actually really just an over sized T-shirt. "Richard?" Richard ignored her, reaching into her nightstand blindly, reaching beneath a few things and taking out one of her spare condoms she kept hidden. Ripping the foil open with his teeth, he took the condom out and with his free hand yanked down the waistband of his underwear. In seconds his erection sprang out from the mass of public hair, and he began working on rolling the condom over his shaft. Carefully Linda prepared herself, slipping her panties off, and flinging them to the floor. Richard laid his weight on top of her, settling between her two legs before reaching and cupping one of her breasts. Breathing deeply, Linda laid back arching her back as he nuzzled her neck.

"Don't die..."

He whispered. At first she didn't think she had heard right. Instead she laid there in the darkness, listening to his heavy breathing as well as the wind chimes hanging over her window. In seconds he shifted, and entered her, making her stiffen as he sank down. Moving her leg up and apart, he began thrusting into her with long deep strokes. Laying there, Linda clutched onto his thin shoulders and stared up at the ceiling. Richard breathed heavy, stroking into her easy when Linda began feeling the first feelings of an orgasm starting to build. Panting, she stared up at him before clutching onto him tighter. "Let me get on top." Richard stopped mid pump into her and raised an eyebrow.

"No, it will be too much, hold on..."

Linda shook her head, feeling herself building close, her spread legs hung on each side of him. She began to gently push him off her.

"Come on..."

Stunned she would even want this, Richard carefully moved with her, moving onto his back before she climbed on top, and very slowly eased her way down onto him. Hissing as she adjusted herself, Richard stared up at her in disbelief. Holding onto her hips, he stared up completely unsure.

"You okay?"

Linda nodded, reaching down and pressing her palms against his chest. Carefully she began moving up and down on him, working herself as quickly as she could before she felt him buckle his hips in agreement. Slowly, she stared down, for once feeling actually normal, in charge in fact. For the first time in days she felt as if she was filled with energy and didn't feel sick. Her breathing was labored, but normal, and she felt herself getting close. Holding her firmly by the hips, he gasped before she started to bob up and down even faster, working her away at a frantic rhythm before finally she felt herself come. Shuttering all over, she bowed her head, shivering all over as she pressed her hands sown against him. Richard felt himself getting close before he chewed down on his lip, fighting everything not to finish just yet. Breathing heavy, he stared up as she continued rocking back and forth, making his balls ache, and his heart pound. Feeling dizzy, he arched his own back, burying his head back into her pillow that so sweetly smelled like her shampoo. Holding onto her even tighter, he cried out before he felt himself dispute all his best efforts climax roughly inside of her. Both moaned as she collapsed against him, laying against his chest. Feeling himself empty put, his erection twitched before he laid back completely spent. The sex lately had been mind blowing, but this by far had been the best. Catching her breath, Linda lifted her head, her hair a mess and sweaty as she smiled.

"Wow..."

Richard smiled looking down at her, before brushing some of her hair back.

"Yeah, I know..."

"You gotta stop these late night visits, how is a girl supposed to get her beauty rest."

She teased smiling. Kissing his bare chest, she lifted herself off him and laid beside him as he reached down snapping the used condom off and using a tissue to toss it into. Laying back, he felt light headed, and always ready to drift off whenever the sex was good. Tonight had been another bad night, and the only thing he could think of was seeing her, going inside of her, and holding her in his arms. Gathering her up against him, he rubbed her back.

"You okay?"

Linda nodded.

"Best I've felt in awhile. I needed that, thanks."

Kissing the top of her head, he laid there with her gathered up in his arms, knowing a horrible secret. That he had just made love to his sister.

 **Present.**

Jerry had slowly approached the area after the truck left. He was high out of his mind, and couldn't believe what he had witnessed. When he walked over to the girl's body, he slowly crept over to it as if any second it would come to life and attack him. He eyed it from a few feet away, not truly seeing it was his nephew's girlfriend that Blackburn girl. No, all he could see was a body of a woman, who's entire front was soaked in dark blood. Screaming in horror, smelling smoke he turned and continued running as he began to strip off his clothes. Something bad had happened here. Something very bad.

 **Elsewhere...**

"What?!"

Audrey stared at her reflection, unable to believe what was happening. It always went like this. She was trapped, bickering with Charlie who she originally believed was her husband. Yes, she was trapped in a loveless marriage with this circus freak. Everything he said and did annoyed her, making her want to scream. She wanted to go elsewhere, to see her lover. Billy? Yes, she was certain that was his name even though she couldn't quite place his face. He had dark hair, was handsome, and would come to her rescue. Yes, she sensed he was missing, and she couldn't find him. He was her lover, and had vanished. For what seemed like decades, she was trapped in the same loop. As if she was trapped in some movie that was playing on a constant loop over and over again. She would fight with Charlie trying to find Billy, after endless hours they would end up in the Roadhouse where she would dance, remembering a simpler time when music like this was her escape in her youth. A magical beautiful place. Then that world would shatter. Charlie wouldn't be able to help her and neither could anyone else. That's when she would snap back to the place where she really was. The place where her mind had been trapped from the moment she threw herself down those stairs. There was buzzing, as if sparks were hidden behind the walls. It was a beautiful yet terrifying room. All white with bright lights. Anytime she woke up from this Hellish nightmare with Charlie, she would remember that none of this was real. Charlie was her doctor, not her husband. There was no Billy, it was really Cooper. The real agent Cooper she wanted.

She knew he was somewhere, trapped as well, waiting to rescue her. Whatever had raped her all those years ago, planting that evil seed in her hadn't been Cooper. It had looked like Cooper, and very well was his body, but it wasn't him. She was certain of it. No, the man who had gotten her pregnant, given her this unwanted son was something horrible. Something cold, something evil, and un-pure. He had caused her to get trapped in this place, that she sensed was the place she had overheard about all those years ago. The white lodge. She was always forced to look in a mirror when she snapped out of it, always thrown into the shock like a ice cold bucket of water hitting her when she looked at her aged face. For nearly thirty years she had been trapped here, unable to escape. She could sense she was someplace, and knew she had heard voices, but instead this was really where she was.

Trapped.

"What?!"

She repeated terrified as she backed up, looking at her reflection. Just then she saw somebody standing behind her and nearly screamed. Spinning around she thought she had seen Laura Palmer, smiling at her.

 _"He needs you..."_

A voice echoed, causing her beautiful blue eyes to dart around like a poor scared animal.

 **Elsewhere...**

"Linda?"

Linda's eyelids slowly fluttered open. She felt dazed, and opened her eyes as she looked around. She was in a giant room with beautiful rich red curtains, and a bright black and white zig-zag floor. Lifting herself up, she had no idea how she had gotten there. One second ago she was in the middle of a field, watching Richard get electrocuted and vanishing into thin air. The next that bastard Cooper, or whoever he was...her father? Had slit her throat and killed her. Her last moments before everything went dark was staring up at the stars gurgling on her own blood, finally feeling no more pain.

Now where was she?" Slowly she sat up, her hand going to her throat. There wasn't any wound, nor blood. She looked down at herself. She was dressed in the same clothes, but no blood staining her clothing or soaking through. Had it all been some horrible nightmare? Looking down at herself, and then around this strange room, she had absolutely no idea where she was. Frightened, she curled her legs beneath her as she continued sitting on the floor, and looked around.

"Richard?"

She called out. That's when it hit her, her chest no longer hurt. In fact, just by looking down at her hands she saw a healthy flushed color in them. Yes, something was different for sure. Her heart was beating regular for the first time in her life. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew something had changed. Sitting she looked around with wide eyes.

"Richard?!"

She called again frightened.

"You are she?"

Whipping her head to the side, she looked up and saw a beautiful blond woman in a black gown staring at her. She knew she had seen her before but couldn't place her. Staring up, Linda swallowed hard.

"Where am I?"

"You are Linda?"

Linda slowly nodded.

"Who are you?"

"They call me sometimes Laura Palmer. The Fireman said you were sent to Earth same as me."

"What?"

"You were a pure soul, you were murdered."

"Am I dead?"

"Yes." Linda looked around. Was this Heaven? Or was this Hell?

"Where's Richard?"

"You were a pure soul. They let you grant the return of one. Time undone as well said. You pick a soul to return, and shall live."

Not quite understanding Linda sat there frightened before suddenly she understood. Looking, she thought of Richard, and his pain filled screams. Frightened, she swallowed, feeling her own tears blur her vision.

"If I am dead, and I'm not dreaming...then I know who."

"Who shall return to the land of the living?"

"The boy, the one who Richard killed."

Laura smiled before nodding, offering her hand, she snapped her fingers.

"Take my hand."

Slowly, Linda got to her feet looking around before taking the girl's hand, not exactly knowing where she was taking her.


	13. The shadows

**2013**

Richard laid in Linda's bed firmly holding her by the hips as she straddled his lap, just having come down from quite the orgasm. She had just slowly lowered herself for the last time, exhausted, and laying against him, slowly catching her breath as he laughed and nuzzled her neck, having just climaxed himself. He had snuck in a little after dawn once the coast was clear. Linda's aunt was going away for the weekend, and the two of them had planned spending the weekend together, just the two of them in the house. Linda was in-between doctor visits, and had certainly had her share of good days, and bad. Richard was determined to try and keep her mind off hospitals, doctors, tests, and pain as much as possible. He had been sending flowers, gifts, taking her on little dates around town, trying not to push her, but have her enjoy herself. As of lately he had been sneaking up into her room and both were enjoying these early morning marathons of love making. Both had been at it for awhile now, and were exhausted, glistened with sweat, and basking in the warm relaxing aftermath of their shared orgasm. Linda lifted her head, staring at him before running her hands through his messy hair.

"How did I get so lucky to get a boyfriend like you."

Richard snorted, staring at her.

"Boyfriend huh?"

Linda shrugged.

"Hey, I call em as I see em..."

Leaning forward Richard wrapped his arms tightly around Linda, leaning the two of them forward making her giggle as he began kissing down her neck, all the way down to her breasts.

 **Later...**

Both laid across from each other in Linda's tub. Linda had put on a hot steaming bath for the two of them, and both were currently soaking, laying back, smiling at each other. Linda stared at Richard and tilted her head to the side.

"You talk to your grandfather lately?"

Richard sighed. Before the bath he had gone out back where he could stay out of sight and smoked a cigarette so he wouldn't do it around Linda as she got the bath ready. She knew a lot had been happening with Richard, and worried about him. It seemed as if the only person left in his life to actually care about him was her.

"No, not lately."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Richard played with a soaking wet facecloth and rung it out, lazily swirling his fingers against the surface of the water. Shaking his head he stared at her.

"What can I say? The Horne's are royally fucked. My grandmother hates me, and my grandfather doesn't wanna hear it. I swear to God they act like they are going to live forever. I wouldn't be surprised if that old fuck leaves everything to my idiot uncle."

Linda who laid across from him in the tub, her hair done up in a messy bun sighed as she gently rubbed his side beneath the water with her foot.

"I can talk to my aunt, you could stay here..." Richard smirked and shook his head. "Would love to, but I think I'm on thin ice nearly everywhere. Besides, I got plenty of places to crash..."

Linda tilted her head to the side staring at him before leaning forward, grasping his hands under the water she stared at him.

"Something is bothering you, what is it?"

Richard stared at her and sighed shaking his head.

"It's nothing really..."

"You've been distant, what is it?"

Richard stared at her.

"Been thinking of my mom a lot lately...and you."

"Me?"

"I keep having dreams where you...die. I try waking you up but you won't. Linda I'll fucking kill myself if that happens."

"Richard..."

Richard squeezed her hands.

"I won't be able to fucking take it."

"Listen to me, stop that nonsense. It's just you and me remember?"

Richard stared at before slowly nodding. Smiling, Linda let go of one of his hand and cupped the side of his face, water dripping. Smiling, she made him look her right in the eye.

"Okay?" Richard nodded, smiling slightly before Linda reached down, and her brow wrinkled.

"Is that your hand..."

Richard found hers and squeezed it.

"No, this is."

Linda smiled.

"Did I just touch your..."

"Yeah."

Both burst out laughing as Richard took hold of Linda, grabbing her and laying her against his chest as he gently kissed the top of her head. For Linda, in her last dying moments before she woke up in that strange and terrifying world, that brief memory was what she held onto as she laid dying in the field, her throat slit, having just witnessed Richard explode before her very own eyes. She laid there choking on her own blood, murdered by the man who she very well believed was her father. She held onto his memory staring up at the star lit sky before everything faded to black.

 **Elsewhere...**

She followed the blond woman, past the red curtain and into the darkness of the forest. She wasn't exactly sure if this was Heaven or Hell. She held onto the woman's hand, walking through the trees, faintly hearing owls and crickets as her large blue eyes gazed up at everything in wonder. Finally they stopped. The woman turned towards her and sighed.

"Are you sure?"

Her words sounded slow and backwards, but not as funny as how they sounded in that strange red room. She stood there, truly wondering if this was the afterlife? She wondered if she really was making the right choice. Thinking of Richard, standing on that rock screaming in pain, she knew he was damned from the beginning. His whole miserable life he shouldn't have existed, and that if it hadn't been for her, whatever madness that was deep inside of him would have gotten only worse if she hadn't been around. But the clock had finally ran out of time, and despite everything that happened, he had still killed that boy. Accident or not, it had still happened. She thought of Richard's face and found it hard to see in her mind. Her soulmate, her brother, her life. Looking at the woman she nodded. The woman smiled before motioning her towards the darkness. Knowing she had to venture the rest of this journey alone, she let go and slowly began to walk, moving her way into the shadows. As she moved forward, she faintly heard her name being called to her. Following this voice, she continued on her way, unsure of the destination.

 **A few days later...Twin Peaks.**

It was over. Or was it? Cooper arrived at the morgue with Gordon and Diane. He originally planned on heading straight to The Great Northern with his key, still not exactly sure if this would work or change anything. He knew he had to try nevertheless, but after he watched Bob get sent back to whatever Hell or limbo he had been trapped in for these past twenty-five years, he knew there had been a shift. Things had happened, and this terrible spirit had taken over his body and did horrible things. How badly he wished Harry was here to talk with him. Instead he asked where Annie Blackburn was? Gordon sighed staring at him and explained that he kept tabs on the town shortly after he disappeared. That Annie killed herself almost a year or so after everything had happened. She had just given birth to a baby girl who her sister Norma Jennings had adopted and raised as her own. Instantly Cooper froze.

"Annie...was pregnant?"

Gordon nodded.

"Ms. Jennings forbid any involvement. The girl was sick, born with a rare heart condition."

Cooper blinked, remembering that morning when Annie came to visit him asking about the speech she wanted to give for Ms. Twin Peaks. He remembered how innocent and sweet she seemed. How she had become the perfect distraction from everything, and how quickly he had fallen for her. He remembered them making love, having no idea this had resulted in a child. A child he had never known. A daughter.

"Where is the girl?"

"Her body was just brought in. We found her over state lines, she had been murdered."

That's when everything seemed to freeze for Cooper. He listened as Gordon brought them to the morgue at the hospital, ignoring how much had changed. Instead he listened as Gordon explained that the body had been found by two hikers. She had been found left in a field, her throat slit. Appears that she skipped town a few days ago with Richard Horne her boyfriend.

Cooper stared.

"Horne?"

"Yeah, Audrey Horne's son. He was involved in a hit and run with a young boy who was killed earlier this week. The only witness is in the ICU over at the hospital. Appears Mr. Horne attacked her, nearly beating her to death. Sheriff showed me, kid was unstable, a record a mile long. Guess Ms. Jennings said she got a phone call from her niece saying they had left town. Sate police suspect that he turned on her and killed her. Story doesn't seem to add up though. Even Ms. Jennings said Mr. Horne was crazy about her. Guess the docs said her condition had gotten worse..."

All of this information seemed to be thrown at Cooper as he blinked in disbelief. Gordon sighed as they walked into the morgue which was poorly lit. 25 years ago he arrived here with Harry to see Laura Palmer's body. Now he was being informed that he had a daughter, and she was dead. Stopping, he looked over at Gordon and Diane.

"Where is Audrey?"

"Clinic up North. Had an accident years ago...complete mental breakdown she..."

He stopped before Cooper knew something was wrong.

"She what?"

Gordon sighed.

"She claimed that you raped her when she was in a coma following the bank explosion all those years ago. Nobody believed her and nine month later she had her son Richard. She's been up at the clinic since."

"Bob..."

He whispered. A cold chill went down his spine, instantly knowing that this horrible evil spirit had taken his body over, and used it to do the unspeakable. He had raped Audrey. The gorgeous, stunning, mysterious, sexy, and brilliant young woman. He remembered that night when she came to his hotel room, naked, and begging him to let her stay. How badly he wanted her, yet understood his morals. He thought of her sparkling blue eyes, her smile, her smooth creamy skin. He had cared deeply for Annie, but even after hearing about her taking her life, as well as the daughter they shared, he somehow felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest hearing what Bob had done. Audrey must have been awake, seeing his face stare down at hers. How could this be? Did that evil bastard really rape her? Use him, and then get her pregnant? Two women had been left with child in Twin Peaks. Left behind, with their children forced to grow up without parents. Orphans in fact. He thought he might vomit.

Feeling his temples pound, he stared.

"Richard Horne was her son?"

"I'm sorry Coop. There's no sign of him anywhere. His car was found abandoned about twenty miles away from where Ms. Blackburn was found murdered. Rumor is he killed her and crossed the border."

Somehow Cooper knew this wasn't true. Without so much as another word he turned, and entered the morgue.

Less than five minutes later the rubber body bag was unzipped, revealing the young girl. Instantly he saw Annie when he stared down at her. She had almost exactly the same face, hair, and soft features. She was pale, her eyes shut, and an ugly carved slit across her throat. The blood dark and clotted. Staring down. Cooper felt his heart ache as he reached down, gently brushing her dirty blond hair back from her forehead. This was his daughter.

"I'm sorry..."

He whispered. Looking up, he knew Richard Horne, or whoever he was hadn't murdered her. No, it had been Bob. Staring down at the daughter he would never know, he understood that now he had to try. Maybe, just maybe he could fix things.

"Come on let's go..."

Turning, he left the body, determined to fix things if it was the last thing he ever did. Meanwhile Linda's body laid underneath the dim flickering lights. Her aunt had just been informed a few hours ago and Big Ed and her were heading straight to the hospital to I.D the body. Linda's body laid there, bagged up, throat slit, and still. Suddenly the strange beautiful humming seemed to fill the air.


	14. I knew you would come

_For Richard, his last moments of his tragic, damned and miserable life were agonizing, and filled with terrible unspeakable pain. He had been scared of course, but had climbed on top of the rock doing exactly as Cooper had said. He somehow believed that Cooper was in fact telling the truth when it came to saving Linda. That if he was indeed exactly who he said he was, maybe, just maybe it was possible that he was the key behind helping the only person he thought he was capable of loving? He had heard about him, and saw him on the monitor, knowing he had murdered those people in cold blood. He knew he had raped his mother, and for years he had planned on finding him, and punishing him for what he had done to his mother. Still, he couldn't help but believe that this evil bastard actually could help him as he found himself officially out of options. Linda knew the truth about them, yet still hadn't run. She never ran. She was still by his side. Just the two of them, as always. The thought of him losing her now was too much to handle. No, he would do as Cooper said, and then see if he could help her._

 _After that, he would deal with him. The beeping had gotten louder as he continued walking, shouting down at them below in the dark October air. He felt his heart pound with excitement as the beeping turned into a steady constant hum. "I'M HERE!" Then he hit it like a wall. It went through him at a million bolts per second. There was a flash of light, then pain. Everything turned white hot as his entire body began to convulse. He screamed, shrieking in pain as his entire body began to jolt. He tried to pull back, finding himself unable. His bladder let go, as he screamed up, everything around him blurring. He so desperately tried to scream for Linda. To tell her it was a trap and to run. Instead, he felt everything inside him turn to fire as darkness took over and the smell of burned wires filled the air. Then...nothing. When he opened his eyes he was sitting in a leather chair in a strange room. The floor had a black and white zig-zag pattern. The walls were red curtains. There was no furniture besides what he was sitting on. Sitting, unable to move he looked around before shouting out..._

 _"LINDA! LINDA WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

 _Instead, he couldn't find her. No, he suddenly knew this was what Hell was in. He was trapped, without his Linda, paying for his sins. Feeling tears fill his insane wide blue eyes, he tried again to lift his body off the chair. Instead, he found himself frozen. In complete panic, he began to shake all over, gripping the velvet armrests._

 _"Linda...please...help me."_

 _The lights around him flickered, before turning off. Sitting there frozen in the darkness, the lights flickered black on, but this time only a dim lamp shinned light around the darkness. Sitting there, he stared and saw what looked like a giant. He sat across from him, at least nine or so feet tall. He stared at him before Richard felt tears fall down his face._

 _"Where is she? I need to see her!"_

 _The giant raised a hand, his face stone set._

 _"All in good time."_

 **Now.**

Cooper had tried to save Laura, but found he couldn't change the past. Knowing this terrible fact, he had returned, and was determined to at least see if he could follow The last of the Giant's instructions. He remembered the numbers, and knew he could follow them. Maybe then, if he couldn't change the past, he could find a different future. But first, he needed to find the woman he had harmed the most. The once beautiful Audrey Horne, who he knew this terrible spirit had betrayed. Thinking of his own body raping her, leaving her pregnant, left him devastated. If he couldn't help Annie Blackburn, of their daughter Linda...he was going to at least try with her. He rented a car, informing Gordon and Diane he needed to do this alone. Before parting ways, he had cupped Diane's face and stared at his old friend.

"I..."

"Shhh..." Pressing her forehead against his, she smiled before nodding.

"I'll see you again."

Wanting to say so much, he agreed before getting into the car and leaving the town he had left in such ruin. When he reached the clinic, he showed the ID Gordon had issued him, and was allowed to see Ms. Horne. His doctor, Charlie had remarked about his condition, a small man with glasses before leaving him after being paged. The nurses explained the accident, and how he hadn't been responsive in years. Walking to her, he froze in the doorway. There she was, after all this time. He remembered when she was just that young beautiful girl. The one that was left like this. He thought of their son, and thought that this bad seed was the result of that attack. Annie and him had had a daughter, his daughter. Yet she had took her own life. Audrey had been raped by Bob in his body, planting that horrible seed, and left to lose her mind, trapped as this son grew more and more unstable.

Two children, a son and a daughter by two women he cared deeply more. He felt sick. Slowly he walked by before facing her. She was older, but still so beautiful. She stared blankly ahead. Kneeling, Cooper felt tears fill his eyes as he reached forward, and squeezed her hand.

"Audrey...I killed him. He's gone. I was finally able to break out. I'm so sorry..."

She continued staring ahead, her once brilliant blue eyes blankly staring ahead. Staring at her, he felt his heart ache.

"It wasn't me. We both know that. We both know something horrible kept me trapped, and used my body to rape you...to get you pregnant. That gave you that son, and nobody...nobody believed you. I'm so sorry..."

Leaning forward, he laid his head against her lap, closing his eyes and fighting back the tears. Just then he felt her cool, smooth hands slowly reach up, gently going through his hair. Freezing, Cooper slowly lifted his head and stared up in disbelief. Looking up, he couldn't believe it. Somehow, the spell had been broken. Staring down. Audrey looked down at him, tears rolling down her face.

"I know you would come back..."

Staring, Cooper lifted his head before grabbing hold of her. Both crying, clutched onto each other before Cooper plunged his lips against hers.

 **Later...**

He took her away, ignoring the doctor and nurses' protests of wanting to call Ms. Horne's parents. He showed them his badge thanks to Gordon, and lifted her up like a groom would to his bride, and carried her out of that terrible place just like in the movies. He raced to the car, placing her beside him before speeding away. He knew they would contact the Horne's, but he would make sure they made plenty of distance before sunset. They drove for almost three straight hours, not saying a word before finally he stopped for gas.

There, both stopped and finally looked at each other. Audrey sat beside him, in her hospital gown, her hair messy but up, her face puffy and clean of makeup. They were older, but looked as if no time had passed at all.

"I was trapped somewhere, it wasn't until I heard you're voice that I was allowed to leave..."

Instantly Cooper knew.

"The white lodge?"

"That's what they called it. Annie Blackburn took me there when I woke up after my fall. She said they had to keep me safe there. That was the last time I saw her. I began getting confused. I was trapped...and slowly I woke up to a life that wasn't mine. I remembered you...the real you but the place made me believe you had a different name. Billy. I kept trying to find you. I was married to this awful annoying man named Charlie, and every time we tried to leave to find you I was brought back to that white room. I sometimes could hear voices, but usually I was trapped. I could hear voices, but that was it. Not until today...then I found a way out."

Cooper stared at her.

"I was trapped in the Black Lodge that night Annie was kidnapped. She got out, but so didn't the same spirit that killed Laura Palmer."

"Bob."

Cooper nodded.

"My soul was trapped, but he took my body..."

"He raped me after my accident. I don't remember much, but I knew it was you...but wasn't. Nobody believed me. When I finally came around I was pregnant. I didn't want it but my mother forced me. I had a son..."

"Richard."

Audrey's face crumpled.

"He was beautiful, but I knew where he came from. I couldn't do it so I tried to kill myself...that's when I woke up there. I waited for you to come..."

"He's dead. I made sure of it."

"Annie..."

"I know."

"She had..."

"A daughter. She was murdered last night."

"Did Richard..."

Cooper shook his head.

"I have a feeling it was Bob. I heard about Richard, but I know he wouldn't have killed her. From what I heard...he loved her. I think he's dead too..."

Audrey sighed staring forward before Cooper handed her his cell phone, something she stared at as if it was something that might bite. He then remembered, she had no idea what she was. Instead, he clicked it on and scooted closer.

"I looked him up, this was the only photo I could find..."

He showed her the yearbook photo of Richard. Audrey stared down, looking completely heartbroken. Sighing, her eyes filled with tears as she gently touched the screen with her fingertips.

"My baby..."

"I tried to change the past...and it wouldn't work. I think maybe if we go where I heard about...maybe we can find a new future. Our children were damned. Maybe we can make sure they are safe, and no longer trapped like we were."

Audrey stared before nodding.

"Okay, where to next?"

"4:30."

"What?"

"Never mind, let's go..."

Taking her hand, he gently kissed it before starting the engine, heading out West.

 **Elsewhere...**

They crossed over into a different world. They pulled over to a motel, and somehow knew they needed to complete this. Together they checked in, and that night they made love for the first time. Audrey undressed, crawling on top of his erect penis, tilting her head up as she slowly rocked back and forth. Cooper stayed silent, watching the girl, now the woman he had hurt so badly orgasm silently, grasping down onto him before collapsing and crying. He laid there in the darkness, before listening to the sounds of her breathing, somehow feeling better knowing they would face this together.

 **The next morning...**

Cooper rode in the car with Audrey. They had gotten clothes, and she now wore a black t-shirt and slacks. The two sat in silence driving up North, across the lone desert highways without so much as saying a word. They rode together, heading back to the town, hoping that maybe, just maybe they could help their children...


	15. Together again

**Before...**

 _"4:30, two birds one stone, Richard and Linda."_

In all the years that Richard and Linda were together, she never brought the one time she truly knew beneath it all, that Richard was in fact a good person. That whatever was wrong with him was mental, and simply something he couldn't help. His violent temper, his jealously, his fits of rage. All of this were tragic factors in his DNA as well as being brought up by his grandparents who refused to believe that anything wad actually truly wrong until it was too late. It was a few years back after they were 'officially' dating. Linda had another relapse, and was forced to be hospitalized. She was there for almost a week, hooked up on oxygen, heavily medicated, and sleeping all the time. One rainy night Richard had come to visit, and found she was all ready asleep. Promising the nurses he would just sit with her for a few minutes before leaving, he sat there with his temples pounding as he stared down at her. He hated seeing her like this, and had been on edge ever since he found out that she had collapsed at her aunt's and had been taken here.

She laid there, eyes shut, her long lashes gently resting against her pale cheeks. Her arms hooked up to tubes, wires, and machines that clicked and beeped. Staring, Richard suddenly knew the horrible reality of it all. He was losing her. He was losing his Linda. This killed him since he very well knew that Linda was the only person that would ever give a shit about him. Thinking back on how long they had been together, he just wanted to wake her up and tell her what an idiot he had been all these years. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. How he should have told her this when they were just kids. That from the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she was the one. Sitting there staring, he slowly bowed his head, and fought back tears.

"Please, don't let her die...take me instead. Make her better please..."

He softly prayed under his breath. Unknown to him, Linda was awake, watching him as he stared down at the floor, hands slightly shaking. Never knowing that Richard prayed, or even believed in anything, she laid back feeling weak watching him. He stayed a bit longer as she shut her eyes, pretending to sleep. He gently petted her hand, kissed it, and then left. The next morning when he came bright and early to see her, she pretended that she didn't even know he had come to see her the night before. Instead she sat up, the same terrible ache in her chest as she allowed the oxygen tubes going up her nose to breath for her. She knew how horrible she looked, but found her spirits slowly starting to lift as he pulled his chair close to her bed, and made her laugh, taking her mind off everything. When she was brought into whatever afterlife she was wandering in, she wanted so badly to beg mercy for Richard's soul. Instead she knew instead of both of their life's being completely wastes, she wanted to beg for the life of the young child Richard hit. She wasn't certain if it was possible to bring him back, but if there was...she wanted to at least try and make things right. Not for her, but for Richard. She had been wandering for what seemed like hours, yet her feet and legs didn't hurt. In fact nothing hurt. She had no pain, so fainting spells, or sudden waves of exhaustion. No, she never felt so good before in her whole life.

She suspected that was because she was dead. She carefully walked, making her way over moss covered rocks, up and down dirt trails, passing trees, and going through the shadows. Finally she stopped at the edge of the tree line, finally exiting the forest. She stood there, not knowing where she was supposed to go. Still, she stood there bracing a tree, looking out with her wide blue eyes. It was a field. In fact, it was the field she had been murdered in. Shutting her eyes, she saw flashes of what could have happened... That man Cooper, if he had been her father grabbing hold of her violently and throwing her down into the tall milk grass. How she screamed, slapping him away as he knelt down pinning her against the ground before unbuckling his belt and yanking down his fly.

She saw his dark eyes glaring at her before... She saw him slit her throat from ear to ear, letting her fall.

Touching her own unharmed throat, she felt a chill and sighed. There it had happened, and now she was dead. She knew if she hadn't been sick he would have raped her, just as he had raped Richard's mother. In some senses, she had been lucky. Standing there, tears filling her eyes, she stared up at the massive rock that Richard had been killed on. Staring at it, her face crumpled.

"Linda?!"

Linda stared ahead, hearing crickets chirp in the darkness. Looking, she blinked and couldn't believe it. Across the way, a hundred or so yards away as Richard. His baggy coat on, his black jeans, his hair a mess. Staring, she couldn't believe it.

"RICHARD!"

"LINDA!"

Taking off running, Linda didn't even care if it was a trick. Arms and legs pumping, she ran as fast as she could, determined to reach him. Running through the grass, she saw him and she felt a fluttering in her chest that actually felt nice. Reaching him, she jumped up as he caught her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his. Instantly both if their mouths found each other as they began to kiss like wild people. Mouths opening and closing, Linda tasted him, smelled him, and knew it was him. Her hands went all over, running through his hair before he lost his balance and both fell gently into the soft grass. Rolling on top of her, Richard stared down in disbelief before his hand cupped her breast, and his mouth plunged down onto hers again, wanting to devour her. Both moaned, before finally he broke away, staring down breathless.

"I saw...you die..."

Linda said staring up at him. Richard looked down at her before shaking his head.

"I don't know what happened. There was a bright light, and then pain...and then I woke up in this weird room..."

"I think we're dead Richard."

"What?!"

Linda nodded, not quite understanding how she got Richard back. Still, she never thought she could feel any happier seeing someone. Staring up at him, she felt tears fall from the sides of her eyes.

"He slit my throat after you vanished..."

Richard stared down before Linda took hold of him.

"Listen, It doesn't hurt..."

She brought his head down to her breasts, laying his ear against her chest as her heart pounded in a regular rhythm. Lifting his head, he stared down at her in complete disbelief.

"How?"

Linda laughed shaking her head.

"I don't know..."

Just then Richard stared up, his eyes wide. Linda turned, looking upside down and saw a man big enough to be a giant. He stood there staring at them. Instantly Richard lifted himself off her, taking hold and bringing her up against him in such a protective manner, Linda knew even in death, he wouldn't let anyone touch her. The giant smiled.

"You shall live again."

Linda stared.

"But I said the little boy..."

The giant nodded.

"An unselfish choice you picked. You shall live again, together."

Just then a beautiful woman walked behind him. She wore a stunning gown, and held two blowing sparking balls, the size of bowling balls. One ball flickered, before straightening out. Linda and Richard both rose together, still holding onto each other as the woman approached them. Holding the balls in her arms, she came over warmly smiling before showing them. The balls had their faces, hers, and Richard's.

"His was broken, un-pure until now...you will be sent back for a purpose, to live again together."

The girl spoke softly before lifting both of them and allowing the balls to lift up into the air like balloons. There they floated up high, glowing in the dark night sky before continuing to rise up into the starry night. Grasping Linda's hand, Richard stared up at them, before the woman smiled and reached over gently cupping Linda's face. Linda smiled at her before the woman nodded.

"Keep an eye on him, he needs you. Only half of his soul is damned...keep it that way. You won't remember, but you shall live."

Linda nodded before the woman smiled and turned, joining the giant. Both stared at them for a moment longer before turning and walking away through the grass. Watching them with a mixture of confusion and wonder, Linda and Richard continued to hold each other before they stared up and saw the balls had disappeared into the night sky. Standing there, both held onto each other before a blinding flash of light appeared...

 **Elsewhere...**

Audrey and Cooper arrived in what was Twin Peaks, knowing very well that things must have changed in this new time. Both stood together, side by side looking into the RR. It was a crisp fall night, and dried leafs blew past their feet on the sidewalk. The RR looked almost exactly the same. They looked in through the giant bay window at the warmly lit booths as people at at the tables and counters. Soft music played, as they spotted her. Linda. Cooper sighed staring. His daughter. She looked about the same age, but somehow she looked more beautiful. Her skin was flushed and healthy. There was no illness here. She wore a RR uniform, her hair in a messy bun as she poured coffee for several truck drivers at the counter. She had big hoop earrings, and red lipstick. Shelly Johnson was there as well, older but still just as beautiful. Cooper and Audrey noticed at the counter was Bobby Briggs, his hair silver. He wore a sheriff's uniform jacket, and a wedding band. He was smiling as Shelly brought him pie and leaned over kissing his cheek. Just then a pretty girl, around Linda's age with big blue eyes sat down next to Bobby and waved to Shelly. Even outside Cooper could tell she had just said "Hi mom!" as the three began chatting. He wasn't sure if this was what really happened to Shelly and Bobby, but in this reality they looked happy. Cooper's eyes traced over to one of the booths and couldn't believe it. Harry, and his brother Frank sat there. Both much older, but not ill either. They were sharing coffee with Hawk, all having a good laugh. Seeing his friend after all these years made his heart want to burst. Somehow as different as everything was, this reality seemed better, safer. Somehow just by looking in, he saw people still alive, healthy, happy, and together. Audrey then grasped his arm.

"Look..."

She whispered...

Just then they watched Richard, Audrey's son, looking exactly the same besides his hair slicked back, and instead of a baggy over sized jacket, a navy blue dress shirt and leather jacket on top. He strolled on, the bell jingling over the door as he smiled and saw Linda from behind the counter. Eyes lighting up, Audrey smiled as she came around and instantly revealed something. A seven or so month pregnant stomach from behind her uniform. Cooper and Audrey watched as Richard leaned over and deeply kissed Linda, their kiss lingering before he smiled through it and placed his hands on her round stomach, leaning down kissing it as well. Cooper nudged Audrey's arm as she smiled. Inside... To Richard and Linda, they didn't remember. No, they just woke up in this new reality, and to them...this was Heaven. Linda's aunt Norma had married Big Ed and left her to RR diner where she happily worked with her friends. Richard wasn't the troubled young man he was before and was slowly learning the ropes of his grandfather's business, slowly taking over the hotel and making his family proud. They had married shortly after high school, and both lived between Richard's quarters at The Great Northern, and Linda's aunt's house, who moved to Florida and left her the house. Linda wasn't sick, and Richard wasn't disturbed. They have no memory of who their fathers were, nor did care. In fact, it was just the two of them, as always, and that's all that mattered. Richard had been determined to get Linda pregnant that year, and after a good deal of trying had been successful.

She was expecting a baby boy, and so far both bother and child were healthy. Smiling, Richard felt his unborn son flutter a series of kicks from inside his wife. Smiling, palm pressing against the frabic of her uniform dress, he frowned staring down at her.

"How's my boy doing?"

"Kicking up a storm..."

"You really shouldn't be on those feet too long. How about you tell the girls to close up and I treat you to a slice of cherry pie?"

Linda smiled, reaching up on her tip toes nuzzling her nose with his. Unknown to them, another family came in. A woman and her young son. Both were seated at a booth and the little boy instantly took the menu looking at the ice creams. The little boy Richard had hit was alive in this reality, and well. Outside both Cooper and Audrey stared, knowing they couldn't stay along in this reality. No, they would have to go back home where both Richard and Linda were dead. Where Laura was dead, Harry was sick, and so many people were filled with pain or loss. But at this exact moment they stayed in this private little Heaven, staring in at their two children, happy and trapped together. Unaware of anything else.

Just as always, just the two of them.

 **The End.** _Wild Wild West - Lissie._


End file.
